Mi Nombre es Chang
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: Ella cayó en una trampa por defender al chico que amaba, sin imaginar que conocería en Hogwarts y en la Comunidad Mágica el verdadero infierno, perjudicándola ...pero la vida le daría una nueva oportunidad, esta vez, con otro hombre y el menos imaginado..
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

En su casa, (al comenzar las vacaciones) sola, sin recibir ninguna comunicación de sus amigos ni tampoco del ED, y sin recibir ni apoyo de sus padres, que al enterarse de los hechos la castiga y ni siquiera la escucha ni atiende, una bella chica de Hogwarts lamenta su mala suerte.

Toma una pluma y abre un bello libro empezando a escribir parte de su vida:

"Londres, Julio de 1996:

Para los que encuentren este libro, quiero que sepan mi verdad: Antes de que me ocurriera lo que voy a narrar, era la chica más popular, una de las mejores buscadoras de quidittch y – según muchas cartas que recibía y que verán pegadas aquí - tenía muchos pretendientes. Todo esto cambio, cuando ingresó a enseñar a Hogwarts una mujer pequeña, de rostro dulce pero de corazón y alma malvadas...por su culpa yo perdí todo: respeto, amistad, independencia y amor.

Un año antes había perdido a mi novio Cedric, producto de un ataque de los mortífagos en la última prueba del Triwizard. Aquel día lloré su muerte y fui una de las pocas que asistí a su entierro privado. Traté de seguir adelante y comenzó un nuevo año. Por extrañezas del destino, los del Ministerio ocultaron todo y ni siquiera lo mencionaron, al contrario: empezaron a atacar al "Niño que Vivió" sin ningún motivo.

Detrás de todo estaba una reportera: Rita Skeeter, una vergüenza en el periodismo (no entiendo porque aún continúa ejerciendo) que hizo a mi pobre amigo traer mas que problemas...pero ya por ese tiempo me empezaba a atraer; no se si era por mi soledad o porque realmente me importaba. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, la atracción había crecido y – a pesar de mi tristeza – deje que mi corazón me guiara.

Las clases de DCAO se volvieron impopulares, debido a la estúpida y pésima enseñanza que dictaba Dolores Umbrigde, Secretaria del Ministro y Miembro del Tribunal del Wizengamot: no había ninguna clase de hechizo de defensa ni tampoco prácticas, todo era leer, leer, leer...en esa situación, tres estudiantes de Gryffindor reunieron en "Cabeza de Puerco" a un variopinto grupo de tres casas para proponerles enseñar a defenderse de verdad, aceptando la propuesta.

Yo sabía que estaban ocultando muchas cosas...pero reconozco que cometí un grave error al convencer a Marietta, hija de Madame Edgebone a que me acompañara para no estar sola.

Pero estábamos felices porque al fin aprendíamos en secreto, lejos de sus estúpidas clases y cerca del chico que me interesaba: Harry. A él lo conocí cuando ingresó al grupo de quidittch de su casa, domina muy bien la técnica de vuelo y es un buen buscador, el mejor de todos, pero mas me gustaba mirarle esos bellos ojos verdes que tenía. Varías veces lo sorprendía mirándome, ya sea en las clases, en el comedor o en los pasillos, poniéndose nervioso y colorado...me acuerdo bien que un día, en la Lechucería me invitó al Baile de Navidad: quería que yo fuese su pareja...de haber aceptado, otra hubiese sido mi historia

Pero no pude porque ya Cedric me había invitado antes...en ese día lo vi: estaba guapísimo con esa elegante túnica y le acompañaba Padma. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo rechazado en esos momentos...pero llegó mi oportunidad cuando empezó a enseñar Defensa en la Sala de Requerimientos. Mi corazón estallaba y me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba a mi lado...pero al fin nuestra amistad dio frutos

Nos besamos una noche de diciembre, al pie de un muérdago...y nos convertimos en pareja. Pasé a ser la chica más envidiada por todas cuando salíamos juntos, aunque debo decir que algunas burlas no las soportaba, en especial de las chicas de Slytherin, no me importaba era feliz...pero un día vino mi desgracia

En pleno ensayo de defensa, nos descubre la Patrulla Inquisitorial y todos se enteran quien ha sido la que los traicionó: Marieta. Está mas que decir que el Director se echó la culpa de todo cuando averiguaron y obtuvieron el pergamino donde firmamos, y a algunos chicos, entre ellos a Harry, los demás logramos escapar con las justas. Unos días después de ese hecho (que quedó libre) me reuní con él y trate de explicarle pero fue inútil, para mala suerte iba al Despacho del Profesor de Pociones porque estaba castigado...

Ambos nos alejamos: mejor dicho yo me alejé porque estaba molesta y furiosa por lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín y me arrepiento de haberlo dejado solo en aquella cafetería: mis celos fueron lo que destruyó algo que podía haber sido mi verdadera felicidad...Lo peor de todo, es que aquella mujer con cara de sapo arruinaría mi vida: creyendo que aún yo era la novia de él, me atosigó y me hizo caer en una trampa, hasta que fue expulsada de la escuela, pero mi reputación quedo por los suelos: hoy solo soy una mas del montón, sin amistades y odiada por todos, la única que me comprendió y me contaba todo era Luna Lovegood y hasta hoy sigue siéndolo...se que nadie mas me va a creer, pero dejaré aquí escrito todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde aquella fecha hasta hoy en día. Mis mas ocultos pensamientos, vivencias y otros hechos ocurridos a lo largo de mi vida quedarán registrados en este libro, lo que voy a hacer una vez que termine este año que comienza es no regresar jamás, ni a Hogwarts ni a mi casa...es hora de tomar yo misma las riendas de mi propia vida, lejos de todo y de todos, libre y olvidar.

Al lado de este libro, dejo mi pensadero...los que logren ver todas mis memorias, sabrán que soy inocente de lo que se me acusa. Y mi único pecado es que aún – a pesar del tiempo transcurrido – lo amo y lo seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días

Al ahora Joven que Sobrevivió: Harry Potter, mi verdadero e imposible amor..."

Continuará……….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos: esta vez vengo con un nuevo año archisuperrecontrarecargada (traducción: con las baterías llenas)...en mi fic "Destinos Cambiados" anuncié que iba a poner un nuevo fic, pues aqui está: mi nuevo bb...tiene como título **Mi nombre es Chang** y muchos se preguntarán el porque del nombre...ya tenía el boceto escrito, pero justamente estaba viendo la película de James Bond y de allí vino el nombre definitivo de mi fic.

Esta vez hay dos personajes del mundo de Harry Potter que serán protagonistas (uno de ellos el inesperado) , les invito a leer y ponganme sus comentarios. He inciado con un prólogo de lo que ha sucedido y esta ambientado a partir de los libros IV y V, de la Saga de HP

Y de paso: es una llamada de atención a la Sra. Rowling...la odio (ya saben porque)

Mil gracias

_Arundhel Snape_

Pd: ya reactualice mis dos anteriores fics, pueden ir a leerlos y tambien espero sus comentarios...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: Peticiones**

En los pasillos de la escuela, pasaba ella junto a su amiga Marietta, que había sufrido en su rostro las consecuencias de haber traicionado al ED: un poderoso hechizo que le desfiguró la cara, por la cual se le cubría.

Por haberla defendido, se ganó el odio, no solo de sus compañeros de casa, sino también de los demás estudiantes...incapaz de soportar semejante maltrato psicológico, en el último día de clases le dio un fuerte ataque de nervios, que la derivó a la enfermería, siendo llevada por su Jefe de Casa, ya que sus propios compañeros no querían ni acercarse a ella.

Madame Pomfrey la atendió dándole calmantes para que descanse...la única que mostró compasión era una chica de su propia casa

- ¿Como se encuentra Cho?

- Sin ganas de vivir, Srta. Lovegood...por ahora duerme bajo los efectos de la poción del sueño

- No es justo lo que está sufriendo

- Acabo de ver sus pensamientos...nadie va a creer lo que yo estoy viendo

- Tal vez si lo crea, Poppy

- Sr. Director

- ¿Que tal si la Srta. Lovegood nos acompaña?

- Como guste, Sr. Director

- No

- Srta. Chang

- Por favor...solo pido que me de ese pensadero

- Pero porque niña

- Si algo me pasa, quiero que mis memorias estén a salvo...así el que las vea, sabrá lo ocurrido

El anciano Director la mira fijamente con esos ojos azules detrás de los lentes y (después de usar Legeremancia) comprende al fin el extraño pedido

- Srta. Chang: no le negaré ese pedido...este pensadero es suyo a partir de hoy

- Pero...

- Poppy: que ningún alumno la visite, excepto la Srta. Lovegood

- Como ordene

- Pero debo con...

- No, Lovegood – y se acerca a su oído – por su bien, ocúltelo...ni el mismo debe saberlo

- Pero es su enamorado

- No creo que eso, a esas alturas no cuente

- No diré nada

- Gracias Sr. Director

- Solo espero Srta. Chang, que, algún día reflexione y no sea tarde, veo un gran futuro por delante si logra reconquistar a ese muchacho. Suerte...

Y fue la última vez que vería con vida al más famoso mago de todos los tiempos, que le concedía un único favor a aquella atormentada chica...

Al día siguiente solo una paciente tenía – por orden directorial – las visitas restringidas...muchos alumnos especularon varias hipótesis, pero ninguna tan cercana a la verdad ni tampoco tan certera. Solo una chica de la casa de los leones empezaba a sospechar el motivo de tan extraño auto alejamiento

_**Tiempo después:**_

En el Tren, los alumnos se disponían a regresar a sus casas después de los hechos ocurridos, del asalto a la escuela por parte de los mortífagos. Habían asistido al velorio y entierro del Director de la Escuela.

El silencio reinaba en esos ambientes...una bella chica, de cabellos largos y lisos, ojos rasgados, ignorada por todos, toma su baúl y se encierra en un compartimiento, curiosamente no deja ingresar a nadie, pero es otra de sus compañeras que trata de conversar, algunos alumnos se quedan mirando la extraña escena

- Por favor Cho

- Vete Luna...ellos me odian

- No es cierto

- Conozco sus miradas...

- Diles la verdad

- ¿¿¿¿Para que???? Saben que jamás me perdonarán, creen que fui yo la culpable...

- Muéstrales a todos la verdad...la que tienes oculta en...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!!!!!!

- No sabes lo que estas perdiendo

- Ya lo perdí...ella se lo ha ganado

- Pero ¿y tus sentimientos?

- Aprenderé a matarlos...

- Como quieras...pero al menos déjame acompañarte

- Prefiero mi soledad

Y cierra con un hechizo la puerta. Sorprendida, solo niega con la cabeza y ve que se acercan un grupo de chicos

- ¿Que sucede Luna?

- Nada

- ¿Quien está en ese compartimiento?

- Olvídenlo: está trabado

- Puedo abrirlo – dice Hermione que saca su varita, pero Luna se lo impide

- Guarda tu varita...hay otros vacíos y podremos conversar

- Pero...

- Busquemos otro – dice Ron, acompañado de otros chicos

Así los miembros del ED se alejan, mientras que, los demás alumnos suben y se ubican. Cuando el tren parte de la Estación, algunos Prefectos se dan cuenta que, de un compartimiento sellado se escuchan sollozos femeninos...los chicos se alejan en silencio y las chicas se preguntan quien de todas estará llorando por amor

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las vacaciones para muchos no han sido de su agrado por los extraños acontecimientos, pero en el Ministerio han ocurrido cambios extrañas, uno de ellos del Ministro y las constantes persecuciones a los mestizos y muggles con aptitudes mágicas, amén de las desapariciones de familias, alarman a algunos.

Pero a la vez se decreta que todos los alumnos deben asistir obligatoriamente a la escuela de magia y, sin oponer resistencia, el 01 de setiembre se embarcan los estudiantes, aunque se notan ausencias: una de ellas es de Harry y sus amigos, pues se desconoce su paradero...al menos ella piensa que está a salvo, por que se ha enterado que, lo están buscando y no es con buenas intenciones.

A la vez aprende a reconocer quienes son los mortífagos, nadie habla en el camino de regreso en el Tren, pero la sorpresa se la llevan los alumnos en el comedor del castillo, cuando – en plena cena de bienvenida – se anuncia al nuevo Director: el antiguo Profesor de Pociones

Las murmuraciones callan cuando se presenta a nuevos profesores, que precisamente no son de fiar...el silencio se convierte en arma de supervivencia ya que, ahora son ellos (el enemigo) que gobierna la situación.

Ve que algunos alumnos han logrado fugar y otros se ocultan en el Salón de Requerimientos, los demás tienen que aprender Artes Oscuras. No le queda otro remedio y se dedica a no causar problemas, se libera definitivamente de la compañía de Marietta y empieza a andar (por primera vez) sola su propio camino

Pero un par de ojos negros, ojos sin alma tiene un plan especial para ella...

Continuará---------


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Se anuncia una boda**

La Clase de DCAO es impartida por un mortífago, que enseña a los alumnos los más peligrosos y diversos hechizos de magia oscura, a la vez va seleccionando a los que son potencialmente buenos para entrenarlos en secreto, así van pasando los meses.

Pero nadie sabia que dos chicas vivían aterrorizadas (desde que se inicio el año), por el acoso insesante del Profesor de DCAO...nadie tampoco sabía los hechos que iban a ocurrir en aquel año. Cada alumno seleccionado por un profesor, era llevado a la Dirección, donde se decidía su futuro

Un día ella es seleccionada...ante la mirada aterrada de todos, es sacada de las clases, siendo llevada a la Dirección. Dos hombres están esperando junto al Director

- Aquí esta la nueva seleccionada – y empuja a Cho al centro

- Si que es muy hermosa

- A ver: veamos sus antecedentes

Un hombre abre un enorme libro de registros y busca su nombre. El Director se le queda mirando fijamente mientras la chica, temblando de miedo y en silencio, mira para otro lado

- Aquí esta: Cho Chang, hija única de magos, casa Ravenclaw, buscadora del equipo de quidittch...bla bla bla bla...ah vaya que tenemos aquí: ha sido enamorada de Potter por corto tiempo

- No se que le habrá visto ese renacuajo a tan bella criatura – dice uno de ellos, mirándola lascivamente

- Silencio

El que habla es el Director

- No creo que sirva

- Es una buena estudiante...eso cuenta

- No va a servirte para lo que piensas hacerle, Cann

- No eres tu el que pone las condiciones Severus

- El es el Director, Cann – le dice Alecto

- Ten cuidado en lo que dices...yo mismo le daré clases particulares

- Tuuuuu

- ¿Alguna objeción?

- No...será como tu ordenes

- Bien. Chang, a partir de hoy tendrá doble clase aparte de las habituales. Y prepárese, que esta noche será anunciado

- ¿Anunciado?

- Ya se enterará...retírese

La chica, obedece rápidamente la orden mientras los otros tres hombres la ven marcharse. Una vez solos comentan

- Es un primor esa niña

- Está lista para ser iniciada...¿quien será el afortunado?

- No te atrevas

- ¿Que sucede?

- Ah vamos Severus: tienes algo que contarnos

- Veamos que piensan los alumnos cuando avise de una noticia que ha llegado hoy

- ¿Que noticia?

- Paciencia...solo espera hasta la noche.

Un movimiento de varita hace que aparezcan varias copas y una botella de whisky de fuego; van bebiendo mientras que uno, va pensando en lo que va a anunciar horas después a los estudiantes.

Llega la noche y los alumnos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares para la cena; algunos difunden noticias que vienen de lejos y los chismes recorren las mesas. La cena es servida y mientras se disfruta, los profesores van no solo cenando, sino también comentando. Algunas sillas están vacías

De pronto ingresa el Director y algunos profesores mortífagos, todos guardan silencio. Uno de ellos enseña un pergamino

- Alumnos: acaba de llegar este pergamino del Ministerio, y es deseo del Ministro que sea escuchado por todos, así que daremos lectura

Solo se escucha el sonido de rasgamiento del sello y el sonido del papel...una voz lee el contenido

- "Yo, Pius Thicknesse, Ministro de Magia, autorizo a los profesores del Hogwarts escoger a un discípulo para que tenga clases privadas por el tiempo que dure su curso. Si es deseo del profesor, será seleccionado permanentemente hasta que termine oficialmente sus estudios..."

- Es una buena noticia

- Excelente

Muchos alumnos se quedaron callados ante tal noticia, en especial las chicas: saben bien que eso no es bueno. Pero uno de ellos (el más repugnante de todos los profesores mortífagos) se acerca maliciosamente a la mesa de los Ravenclaw y se pone detrás de una chica de cabellos largos y sedosos.

Luna mira sorprendida la escena al igual que sus compañeros, la chica (ignorante de lo que va a suceder) voltea y ve la cara del profesor de defensa, riéndose malignamente, pero otra voz eliminará esa sonrisa

- No te atrevas a acercártele...

- ¿¿¿Que pasa Snape???

- Hay algo que justamente iba a anunciar. Chang ¿quiere acompañarme?

Sus compañeros de casa se quedan mudos ante la nueva sorpresa y la joven (tratando de alejarse de ese profesor que la ha estado atosigando desde el inicio del curso), sigue al Director. Una vez al centro, Severus Snape mira fijamente a todos, ordena con un movimiento de mano a Cho para que se ponga a su lado izquierdo y sin cambiar su semblante, habla con el mismo tono de voz:

- Como habrán notado, lo leído hace pocos minutos autoriza, en forma ministerial a los profesores que elijan un discípulo. Debo aclarar que es con fines estudiantiles y no con fines diversos que otros pretenden imponer...como Director de Hogwarts, he decidido tomar como discípulo y asistente personal a la Srta. Cho Chang de la casa Ravenclaw...

Todo el alumnado queda más que sorprendido ante el nuevo anuncio, mientras el mortifago lanza miradas de odio hacia su colega. Pero ahí no termina la cosa:

- Eso no es justo

- Silencio

- Acaso hay algo mas oculto

- Dímelo tú...¿que pretendías hacer con ella realmente?

La pregunta deja con la boca abierta al hombre: al parecer Severus ha adivinado las verdaderas intenciones que su colega iba a hacer con la pobre alumna, así que decidió poner punto final a sus obscuras intenciones

- No es necesario que contestes, se la respuesta

- Maldito seas, Severus...- le dice Cann en voz baja

- Aun no he terminado: es mi deseo desposar a mi asistente con su autorización.

La bomba reventó: muchos alumnos (mas que sorprendidos) cuchicheaban, algunos profesores en el estrado mostraban su enojo y desagrado ante tal noticia, solo dos de ellos quedaron en sus respectivos asientos mudos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra: eran el Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw y la Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Los demás mortifagos aplaudieron la decisión, menos uno

Cho se quedó estática como piedra, parada en medio del pasillo, mientras escuchaba como algunos de sus antiguos amigos y compañeros hablaban:

- Increíble

- ¿¿Casarse??

- Pero y Potter

- Pobre de él cuando se entere

- Pero el está con Ginny, no creo que le importe, total: ella es una traidora

- Chang se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, por eso muchos la desean

- Ya lo veo Goyle y no niego eso

- Es muy bonita...

- Fue novia de Cedric hace dos años atrás

- Cuando se inició el Triwizard, y después salió con Harry

- Me he enterado que el profe de Defensa ha estado acosándola desde inicios de curso

- Mejor si está al lado de él

- La va a proteger

- ¡¡¡¡Pobre Cho!!!!

- Esto debe ser de dominio público...espera a que se enteren los demás mañana

- No imagino la reacción de sus padres

- Corrección: no imagino la cara que pondrá Granger cuando se entere...ella que tanto la defendía

- ¿Quien Granger? Estas loco

- Solo Lunática era la única amiga que tiene...además Granger jamás ha hablado bien de ella, la envidiaba

- Tienes razón...

Y no pudo soportarlo mas...solo que un manto negro cubrió por completo sus ojos

Despertó en la enfermería, al lado de Pomfrey, McGonagall, Flitwich y Snape

- ¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Chang?

- Ha sido mucha tensión y debe descansar

- Como ustedes ya saben, debo evitar a toda costa que ese desgraciado le toque un pelo. Lo que he anunciado no le ha gustado, pero se que tratará lo inimaginable por cumplir sus oscuros deseos

- Comprendemos Sr. Director

- Es lo justo

- Chang¿puede escucharme?

- Si Sr. Director

- Su vida corre peligro. Ya conoce usted al Profesor Cann: se de buena fuente que el ha puesto sus ojos en su persona desde que comenzó el curso; ha pedido al Señor Tenebroso que la conceda para sí...como su esposa

- ¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!

- Por eso he intervenido, ahora lo que voy a decir quedará entre ustedes y nadie mas debe saberlo: yo hablé con él y ha aceptado, pero para hacerlo evidente era necesario este anuncio. Pasado mañana a más tardar saldrá otro anuncio derogando la que rige, por eso no hay tiempo. Sus padres han sido advertidos de lo que sucede

- Pero...

- Niña: debes casarse hoy día con Severus, así estarás protegida – le dice Minerva

- Yo

- Los miembros y el Juez ya están en camino.

- Seremos testigos

- Yo también

Una voz ingresa a la enfermería: es Luna Lovegood parada con sus ojitos enormes. Todos voltean a verla

- Por favor

- Vete Luna

- No lo haré...sabes bien que yo creo en tu inocencia. Harry no sabe lo que está perdiendo

- A él nunca le he importado

- No pienses eso

- ¿Ah no? Desde que ganaron el campeonato de quidittch inició él una relación con Ginny, dejándome a un lado...no sabes cuanto he sufrido por eso

- No debe atormentarse Srta. Chang – habla Minerva – no puede uno cambiar los hechos

- Me ha olvidado

- Y no queremos que sufras...esta es la respuesta de tus padres

- Que

Flitwich le entrega un pergamino donde están escritas lo sgte:

_"Hija mía:_

_Te queremos con todo el corazón. El Director nos ha informado de lo que te esta pasando y nos ha dado una solución. Tú ya eres mayor de edad, así que depende de ti el elegir. Nosotros te damos nuestra bendición. Nos hubiera gustado que nuestro futuro yerno sea otro, pero así es el destino. Pedimos que pienses con detenimiento y cordura._

_Estaremos siempre contigo_

_Tus padres"_

Un instante le valió a ella saber la respuesta, no era necesario alargar lo inevitable

- Acepto

En el Salón Principal, rodeado solo por el personal docente, administrativo, mortífagos y Prefectos, se llevó a cabo la mas extraña de las ceremonias y solo una alumna estaba presente: Luna Lovegood.

Ataviada con su uniforme de casa y arreglada, Cho estaba levemente nerviosa junto al Director que vestía una túnica de gala del mismo color que su habitual túnica...frente a ellos el Juez y algunos miembros ministeriales como testigos de lo que iba a ocurrir. Los padres de la novia habían llegado por la Red Flu y eran escoltados por algunos guardias, se dio inicio al casamiento. Después de las lecturas, las preguntas de rigor a la pareja, la bendición y los anillos, todo pasó rápido para la novia y solo reaccionó cuando oyó al fin del Juez que los declaraba "marido y mujer" ante la comunidad mágica.

Las firmas de los padres, los testigos (en este caso el profesor Flickwith, la profesora McGonagall, la Profesora Sinistra y la Profesora Hooch) y los aplausos de rigor, iniciándose una pequeña recepción. Los mortifagos admiraban a la alumna de 17 años que se había convertido en una beldad, pero a la vez con una cruz pesada que se originó con el odio de todo el estudiantado, por los hechos ocurridos con Harry año y medio atrás...algunos Prefectos miraban con compasión a la chica y murmuraban muy bajo; Luna no se despegaba de la novia, sabía bien que muchos de ellos – una vez que terminara todo – hablarían y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos en la escuela sabrían lo que había ocurrido...los fantasmas estaban espiando y también habían estado presentes en la boda.

Solo uno de ellos no se encontraba presente: era el Profesor Cann, que enseñaba DCAO. Este mortífago era muy peligroso y gustaba mirar a las chicas más bonitas ("cuando más tiernas mejor..."era su frase favorita). Lord Voldemort lo había mandado a Hogwarts para que vigilara a los alumnos (a pesar de los antecedentes y de que muchos de sus hombres le advirtieron con pelos y señales la clase de persona que era) pero el tiro le había salido por la culata: ni bien pisó la escuela, empezó a acosar a muchas de ellas...hasta que un día, amaneció muerta una alumna de Hufflepuff en el pasillo, no tenía ni 13 años pero se notaba unos rasgos de belleza que (de haber seguido con vida) la convertiría con el tiempo, en una hermosa mujer.

Alarmados, los profesores vigilaron a sus alumnos, pero entre los mortifagos ya se sabía quien era el culpable. Por eso avisaron al Director para que lo pusiera en cintura y así lograron evitar otra desgracia...para mala suerte, este ya había puesto sus ojos en Cho y estaba acosándola. Por eso Severus decidió arreglar y a la vez (antes de la ceremonia) habló en privado con los profesores primero, con los fantasmas, después con los Prefectos y con Luna, para que corrieran la voz y así evitar que Cann se saliera con la suya...felizmente horas antes lo habían mandado llamar del Ministerio, por eso su ausencia.

Horas después, todos los alumnos comentaban – de diversas maneras – lo ocurrido: nadie creía lo que estaba escuchando, como era posible que un profesor contrajera nupcias y con una alumna, eso estaba prohibido...muchas chicas trataron de hablar con Cho, pero ella estaba inubicable. A las finales los miembros del ED se juntaron en el patio y fue Luna la que les dijo en donde estaba realmente:

- Luna ¿donde esta Cho?

- Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con ella

- Eso será imposible, Neville

- Pero porque – dice Zacharías – has escuchado lo que están hablando

- ¿Es cierto eso? – dice Hannan

- No puede ser – habla Lavender – el es mayor que ella

- Es la verdad chicos: Cho es ahora la esposa del Director

- Pero...

- Estuve presente en la boda

- ¿¿Boda??

- Se caso en donde

- Aquí en la escuela, Padma...hace un par de horas

- No es verdad

- Miren solo ella puede decirles el motivo...déjenla tranquila, ya ha sufrido demasiado cuando se separó de Harry

- ¿Que tiene que ver Harry en esto? – dice Ginny muy molesta

- Ten cuidado ahora...lo que si nos ha advertido es que ella ya no estará abandonada: tiene alguien que la proteja, en especial de ese...

- ¿Ese?

- El Profesor Cann – dice Ernie – se que la ha estado siguiendo, molestando, acosando desde que comenzó el año escolar

- ¿Pero porque no lo denunció?

- Lo hizo...pero le fue peor, por eso esta boda

- ¿Como el casamiento puede impedir que ese tipo siga molestándola?

- No lo se Ginny...debes cuidarte también

- Nosotros te cuidaremos – dicen los Gemelos Weasley

- Todas...nunca vayan ni estén solas, es la única advertencia que me dio Cho y se está circulando ahora a toda la escuela. En estos momentos debe estar...cumpliendo

- ¿Cumpliendo?

- ¿Que hacen todas las parejas ni bien se casan?

- ¡¡Oh!!

Ninguno hablaba: ya se imaginaban lo que deben estar haciendo los recién casados...

Continuara...

**Notas**:

Cho ahora ha cambiado por completo su destino...y con el menos pensado

Espero sus comentarios sobre mi nueva historia, gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Secretos**

Los comentarios sobre la extraña boda abarco toda la comunidad mágica londinense...niguno se imaginaba la verdad sobre aqauel acontecimiento, pero nadie se imaginaba que el destino habia juntado dos vidas completamente distintas que se enlazarian mas allá del tiempo y el espacio...en esa semana, Cho dejó la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y se traslado a las mazmorras, para vivir junto a su esposo, acallando de una vez todas las habladurias que se hacian - en especial - a ella.

Unas semanas después, una pareja había salido de la escuela y se dirigía a un barrio muggle: eran Severus y Cho, visitando la Hilandera. Severus ya tenía claro que ella – al ser su esposa – tenía derecho a conocer sobre su vida y a la vez enseñarle todo lo que podía. La chica estaba impresionada de todo lo que veía. Después de un breve paseo, salieron con otro rumbo a un lugar completamente diferente...llegaron a un barrio bastante tranquilo y solitario, donde el movimiento era apenas imperceptible y una de las casas era hermosa...justamente se dirigían allá

Tenía todo lo que una pareja muggle soñaba: era perfecto.

- Este será nuestra casa cuando estemos fuera del colegio

- Es hermoso

- Antes quiero que sepas algunas cosas...

- Sobre que

- Ven

Toman asiento en la Sala

- Mira Cho: primero es hora de tutearnos

- Esta bien...Severus

- Segundo: ya sabes la verdad, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, no por ahora

- Te lo prometo

- Tercero: si algo me llegase a pasar, automáticamente ni bien se lea mi testamento, todo lo que tengo pasará a tu nombre

- Pero...no entiendo...

- Debes escucharme: la guerra se avecina, El Señor Tenebroso está alerta, tu tendrás vigilancia por parte de algunos mortifagos, no llames la atención bajo ningún motivo...en esta semana se que te estas acoplando a las clases dobles. Debes estar alerta y si es posible, cualquier duda o consulta te diriges a la Dirección, las gárgolas te dejarán pasar

- No creo que haya problemas...aunque

- Algo te molesta, dime

- Podría...

- Pedirme si te enseño lo que se

- Como...

- Soy Oclumantico...calma te enseñaré a defenderte, así nadie mas se atreverá a acercarte. Aprenderás conmigo todo lo que aprendí, debes ser constante y demostrar que eres capaz

- Lo haré

- Para muchos, creen que tú eres lo que ellos piensan, no debes tomarlo a la ligera, deja que piensen los demás lo que quieran...a pesar de ser tu esposo, no te forzaría hacer lo que no deseas. Además has cambiado

- Ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi nueva vida...yo...

- Todo a su tiempo

Ambos se miran frente a frente por primera vez: un extraño calor los invade, pero aun no es el momento...eso bien lo sabe él, que poco a poco llegará.

--------------00000----------------------

Un día mas de clases en Hogwarts, todo parece estar muy tranquilo, excepto por la furia desencadenada de un hombre en el jardín. Algunos alumnos se han retirado a otros ambientes mientras el susodicho maldice a viva voz y con su varita destruye muchas flores, en especial las rosas

- Maldito Snape: me quitaste algo que me pertenece...esto no se quedará así, lo juro...

La frase es escuchada por un prefecto, que entra y busca a la Profesora McGonagall, quien al escuchar todo, ordena al alumno retirarse: sabe bien lo que debe hacer

Cho ha salido de clases, ya ha superado y asimilado su soledad y a la vez el alejamiento de los demás estudiantes. En su mano lucía un pesado anillo de oro en forma de serpiente que terminaba con una bella esmeralda esculpida finamente: era su anillo de bodas...caminaba tranquilamente sin imaginarse que alguien la estaba siguiendo sigilosamente, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta que dos fantasmas la estaban siguiendo bajo las órdenes del Director, e iban a ser testigos de lo que ocurriría

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la joven alumna

- Así que preferiste a ese que a mi

- Usted...

- No creas que me he olvidado de ti

- Aléjese o gritaré

- ¿Y que crees que harás mocosa? Tu no eres nada

- Yo ya no estoy sola, nunca mas

- Ya me han contado lo que sucedió...yo pensaba disfrutar de ti

Y se acerca para poder sentir su calor, ella con una mueca de asco lo empuja, haciendo que sus libros se caigan al suelo. El mortífago la sujeta con sus manos para evitar que se escape, mientras que los fantasmas van a buscar ayuda

- Te odio niña

- Suélteme

- No te perdonaré que te hayas entregado a él...yo debí ser el primero

- Maldito asesino

- ¿Que? - y la soltó, Cho hablo con un dejo de odio en su voz:

- Usted mató a Mary

- Ella no se dejó...y nadie mas podrá tocarla

- Desgraciado

- Ahora podré tomar lo que me pertenece

- No...¡¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!!!!

- Déjala libre, Cann

- Vaya que tenemos aquí

Y empuja a Cho contra la pared mientras que, de entre las sombras Severus estaba alerta, con su varita en mano. Había sido avisado por los fantasmas mientras conversaba con algunos profesores sobre la seguridad interna de los alumnos, detrás de él algunos que habían escuchado los gritos, un poco lejos se acercaban los demás profesores con muchos alumnos.

Luna corrió directamente hacia ella, tendida en el suelo y con un fuerte dolor en la espalda

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si...

- Calma: el terminará todo

- Lo sé

Ambos hombres se habían puesto en posición de duelo y muchos se alejaron prudentemente, sabían bien lo que iba a ocurrir. Todo sucedió rápidamente. Después, la misma victima (haciendo recuento de lo vivido) escribiría en su libro diario:

"Cann inició el ataque, pero falló rebotando en las paredes, muchos alumnos pusieron barreras de protección...Snape acertó en todos y era mas ágil y veloz. Por primera vez veía que mi esposo era un buen y experto duelista, sabía lo que hacía: lo derrotó varias veces y en esas, ya cansado y al ver que en los ojos de su adversario saltaba la locura, terminó de una sola vez el duelo...lo liquidó. Se acercó a mi lado y me llevó a la enfermería, los demás dispersaron a los alumnos y los hechos se comentaron por toda la escuela por varios días...una vez mas yo era la protagonista del nuevo chisme. A mi no me importaba ya lo que decían, total: era la Sra. Snape..."

En la habitación privada del Director (horas después) en la escuela, la pareja se reunía de una ligera cena (ninguno tenía hambre), lo que ambos necesitaban era hablar.

- ¿Estas segura?

- No me hizo nada, excepto marcar mis brazos y empujarme...me sujetaba

- Estaba dispuesto a matarte

- No sin antes...

- Lo sé

- Severus

- ¿Si?

- Yo...quiero hacerlo

- Hmmmmmmm

No bastó ser sabio para interpretar lo que ella le decía: había llegado aquel momento (aunque el lugar no era apropiado) y eso no le importo. Isonorizó la habitación y cerró la puerta con su varita, mantuvo la chimenea prendida para calentar la fría habitación, ya que afuera el invierno había llegado y el clima era terrible. Ambos tomaron un poco de vino, y se dejaron llevar por la naciente atracción...se conocieron y cumplieron a cabalidad sus deseos, aquella fría cama cobijaba los cuerpos desnudos que se entregaban a una intensa e insaciable relación carnal. Esa noche, ella se convirtió en su mujer, su amante y su esposa.

Al amanecer, Cho despertó en brazos de Severus, ahora se sentía mas tranquila, segura...no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, se acurrucó más a su lado. La escena se repetiría por varias noches mas, afianzando la unión matrimonial...en su diario escribió lo siguiente:

"Esa noche el me tomó en sus brazos y me hizo suya...debo reconocer que es un buen amante y complació todos mis deseos. Además tenía mucho miedo (ignoraba lo que iba a pasar) pero supo como calmarme y llevarme hasta la gloria, jamás había sentido esas sensaciones...desde ese momento supe que hice lo correcto, que ya mi vida pasada quedaba atrás, escribía un nuevo comienzo. Aprendí a amarlo y – creo – que él aprendió a amarme, nos complementábamos, a pesar de ser de diversas edades. Al día siguiente fue hermoso despertar en sus brazos y ambos decidimos no anular nuestra boda, seguir como esposos...desde aquella vez jamás me separé y todas las noches iba sola, en silencio y sin que nadie me viera, a su cama, a pasar aquellas ardientes noches que jamás pensé disfrutar"

-------------------00000------------------------------

Muy lejos, en un campo donde antes se había celebrado los mundiales de Quidittch, un trío de adolescentes acampaba: uno era de cabellos rojos, ella de cabellos castaños alborotados y el tercero de cabellos despeinados negros y ojos verdes. Descansaron por toda la noche y al día siguiente, mientras trataban de cocinar lo que se podía, Ron (con una radio) trataba de sintonizar una emisora y al fin lo conseguía

- La hallé por fin: la contraseña era quidittch

- "Muy buenos días a toda la comunidad mágica, transmitiendo en la clandestinidad, después de una inesperada vista mortifago a nuestras instalaciones anoche...empezamos la información"

- Esa voz es

- Lee Jordan...jajjaja sabía que jamás se rendiría

- Shhhhh

- "Hoy en Hogwarts hay fiesta...muchos se preguntaran de que hablo, pues bien padres de familia pueden respirar tranquilos: el Profesor D. Cann, aficionado a perseguir y acosar niñas indefensas y solitarias muchachas, generalmente de rasgos bellos, hasta el punto de asesinar a sus victimas, apareció muerto en las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido...una de sus ultimas victimas era la Srta. Mary McLeish, una bella púber de apenas 13 años, que simplemente, no se dejó amedrentar y este sujeto la asesinó al no conseguir sus propósitos. Los alumnos han festejado (con permiso de los profesores) semejante fiestón que ha durado dos días seguidos. Muchos profesores temían que el mencionado asesino se ensañara con otra chica, ya que se llegó a saber que su siguiente victima estaba siendo acosada y – al parecer – iba a terminar de la misma manera..."

- ¿De quien estarán hablando?

- He oído – habla Ron – que ese tipo era un pervertido...

- La Srta. Cho Chang se salvó por un pelo, al aceptar contraer matrimonio, pero aún así los acosos hacia su persona continuaron...hoy todas las alumnas están mucho mas tranquilas. El Ministerio ha decidido archivar el caso, porque el difunto tenia muchísimos enemigos y posiblemente algún padre de familia "se tomó la justicia por sus propias manos"

- Cho se casó...con quien

- ¿Y porque te interesa tanto?

- No comiences Hermione

- Es la verdad: es una traidora

- No lo es

- Harry tu

- La defenderé...no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, tal vez ambos tuvimos la culpa en nuestra relación, no le guardo rencor...pero ponte en su lugar Hermione: que tal si tu hubieses sido la acosada...hubieses muerto

- Esta bien Harry, pero no le perdono que haya defendido a Marieta...ni que tampoco nos traicionara de esa manera

- Sus razones tendrá...ahora me pregunto con quien se ha casado

- "Esta es la noticia mas saltante, después del escándalo del matrimonio celebrado un mes atrás en la misma escuela"

- ¿Matrimonio?

- ¿Hace un mes ya?

- Calla Ron, déjame escuchar

- "Para los que recién nos sintonizan y no saben de que demonios estamos hablando, les refrescaremos la memoria: de buena fuente nos enteramos que el Director, el odioso Profesor Snape, en menos de lo que canta un pajarillo, no solo tomó como discípula y asistente a la Srta. Chang delante de todos los alumnos, sino que también se casó con ella"

- QUEEEE

- Es repugnante

- No lo creo...

- "Hasta hoy muchos comentaron que tal vez la relación se inició en secreto y ambos lo supieron ocultar muy bien. Antes la mencionada señorita fue novia de Cedric Diggory, que falleció en la tercera prueba del Triwizard y después mantuvo una relación amorosa con Harry Potter, mas conocido como El Elegido...aquí entre nosotros, sospechamos que la relación entre Chang y Snape empezó ni bien se terminó abruptamente el idilio Chang – Potter...muchos aseguran que, posiblemente el profesor haya hechizado a la pobre muchacha para así tenerla libre y en sus manos. Lastima, porque nosotros descubrimos una terrible verdad que El Elegido debe enterarse..."

- "Y ojala que este escuchando, es la purita verdad"

- Hey ese es Seamus

- ¿Con quienes más estarán haciendo el programa?

- He reconocido – dice Ron – las voces de Remus, Dean, Joseph y mis hermanos los gemelos

- "Potter, donde quiera que estés, si estas escuchando esta transmisión, entérate de la verdad por nosotros: ella es inocente, todo fue una trampa preparada por la antipática Dolores Umbrigde y su asquerosa patrulla inquisitorial...por defenderte y protegerte, Cho cayo en la trampa y así muchos pensábamos que ella nos había traicionado...Chang si nos escuchas: perdónanos por todo lo que te hicimos, se que ahora no nos entenderás pero Harry es nuestro amigo y bueno...muchos no te apreciaban."

- "Tal vez ahora, que sabes la verdad, Cho tenía razón...sus razones tuvo para hacerlo y era porque tu le importabas Harry, tal vez demasiado y allí todos fallamos...lastima"

- "Hubiesen sido la mejor pareja..."

- "Ahora ella es prohibida"

- "Casada"

- "Es la Sra. Snape"

- "Y eso, queridos radioescuchas es la triste verdad...y dando página a otras noticias..."

Tres muchachos se miran entre sí...un par de ojos verdes intensos trata de no mostrar ninguna culpa, pero las lágrimas que vierte desmienten sus sentimientos

---------------------0000---------------------------------------

Neville ha estado oculto en la Sala de Requerimientos junto a otros que escaparon de las torturas de los profesores mortífagos. Pero hay algo que en verdad ocurriría en la noche.

Luna acompañaba a Cho y al Director, interceptándolo en pleno escape, junto a Ernie, Zacharías, Justin, Dennis, los hermanos Weasley y Hannan con un grupo de alumnos de diversos años

- Sr. Logbottom

- Upppssss

- Nos descubrieron

- No íbamos a...

- Necesito hablar con usted ahora...el resto no me interesa, pueden largarse

Al oír las palabras del Director, se desaparecen entre sombras, quedando Neville con Luna. Ingresan a un aula vacía y la cierran con hechizos

- Iré directo al grano: se bien que ustedes no aprecian a mi esposa...

- No, es que

- Primero silencio...escuche y después comenta, no hay tiempo

- Disculpe Sr. Director

- El Señor Tenebroso atacará muy pronto...solo les pido que a ella no le pase nada, por su estado

- ¿Estado?

- Di...disculpe no entendí

- Ni yo

- Espere...mejor vealo con sus ojos

Saca su varita y lanza un rayo luminoso por la ventana...unos minutos después aparece Cho (que se quedó afuera del aula) cubierta con su manto...mira a Neville y empieza a hablar

- Neville necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Ayuda?

- Mejor dinos de que se trata – ingresan los chicos.

Al parecer estaban escuchando la conversación ocultos, la mayor parte son miembros del ED. Severus los mira desafiante, pero una mirada de su esposa le hace comprender

- Quiero que ella salga de aquí...

- No entendemos Sr. Director

- Porque ahora...

- Hemos escuchado la transmisión...pero también ha surgido un problema...ella se ocultará aquí

- Digamos un motivo

Cho los mira y les muestra el verdadero motivo...horas después, en su libro, escribiría los hechos y a la vez lo sucedido:

"Me quité la capa, dejando ver mi vientre, ya tenía unos cuatro meses gestando...ninguno de los chicos se imaginaba semejante situación y al parecer, nadie sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Hicimos una especie de juramento (no el inquebrantable) sino otro, en donde ninguno hablaría, ni tampoco me delatarían ante los demás. Vi el rostro de mi esposo y estaba mas tranquilo...esa noche todos los miembros del ED guardaron silencio y apoyaron (por única vez) al Director. Desde aquel momento empecé a refugiarme en la Sala de Requerimientos, ningún alumno supo jamás de mi estado...él sabía que tenía que ponerme a salvo, no solo por mi...sino por su hijo: llevaba en mi vientre el fruto de aquellas ardientes noches de amor"

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Muerte y Nacimiento**

El momento de la guerra final había llegado, todo era un pandemonium: destrucción, caos y muerte. Muchos alumnos de cuarto hasta séptimo año junto con algunos muchachos que habían terminado sus estudios regresaron a Hogwarts, pero a defenderlo del ataque masivo de los mortífagos, esta vez liderados por Lord Voldemort.

Cho había salido con los demás de la Sala, dando pelea y defendiéndose, junto a ella estaba Luna, no podían ver a donde iban...llegaron al patio, en donde estaba los muchachos peleando y de pronto ven que se retiran

Uno a uno van reconociendo a los muertos y atendiendo a los heridos. Madame Pomfrey se acerca a su lado

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si...

- Debes cuidarte

- ¿Ha visto a mi esposo?

- No...

- Mejor le ayudo

A lo lejos vio a Ginny junto a sus hermanos. Ella no estaba presente en la reunión y los demás tampoco le dijeron nada, había estado mirándola por algo extraño que Cho ocultaba.

De pronto ocurrió lo inimaginable...ella narraría con dolor en su libro los hechos

"Vi cuando el Señor Tenebroso aparecía con alguno de sus hombres, pero no veía por ningún lado a Severus...empecé a temblar porque sentí algo extraño, un aviso...la batalla comenzó de nuevo cuando Harry (que se hacía el muerto) se levantó a combatir y se unieron a él las criaturas del Bosque y los demás estudiantes...horas después todo acabó, con la derrota de los mortífagos y la muerte de Voldemort

Aprendí a decir sin temor su nombre...era normal ya en mi...horas después, el Jefe de mi casa y la Profesora McGonagall me llamaron y – sin que nadie mas se enterara – me llevaron junto a Luna a la Casa de los Gritos y lo que hallé allí, jamás lo olvidaré: era mi esposo muerto en medio de la sala.

Luna fue la única que me acompañó todo ese momento...desde aquel día mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, había aprendido a amarlo y pensé que – al fin – tendría una vida normal...otra vez estaba sola, con un niño en camino.

En secreto lo enterramos...pero yo había notado algo extraño en el cadáver: no estaba ni su anillo ni un dije que un día le obsequié...me dije a mi misma que jamás permitiría que hablaran mal de su persona y que también guardaría su mayor secreto..."

-------------ºººº---------------------------

Harry comenzó a llevar sus estudios, esta vez mas tranquilo...pero había notado que Cho se alejaba de él y que – a pesar de lo ocurrido – siempre se le veía más triste y evasiva. Ginny estaba feliz porque al fin podía estar a su lado y demostrar su amor

Pero ninguno se imaginaba la cruel realidad

Pasó el tiempo y un día de diciembre, Luna fue corriendo a la enfermería, acompañando a Cho, que se retorcía de dolor. Algunos miembros del ED la acompañaron, claro que el grupo llamó la atención de Harry y su novia

- Algo sucede

- Es Cho y se dirige a la enfermería

- ¿Porque no vamos a ver?

- Eso no interesa – dice Ginny con celos en su tono de voz

- No es momento para que le tengas odio...¿porque no te sinceras y la perdonas?

- Es una traidora

- Creo que no has oído las noticias

- ¿Que noticias?

- Ella era inocente...al fin descubrí la verdad: lo hizo para protegerme

- ¿Como?

- Ven...es una larga historia

Y la pareja se iba al patio, a conversar, allí Ginny se enteraría de una parte de la verdad

---------------------ººººº-------------------------

Faltando poco para amanecer, el llanto de un bebe se escuchaba por primera vez en la enfermería. Una joven madre veía por primera vez a su hijo: un bello niño de piel cetrina, ojos negros intensos, cabellos negros y suaves, un rostro angelical y potentes pulmones

El recién nacido se calmó al oír la voz de su madre, que lo acariciaba y a la vez lloraba. Poppy veía la ternura con que la joven madre lo acariciaba

- ¿Y ya sabes que nombre le pondrás?

- Si: Tobías Severus

- ¿Y el apellido?

- No se si ponerle los míos o el de mi esposo

- Debes decidir

- Muchos aún piensan que él...ya sabe

- Pero todo era parte de un plan

- Un plan que terminó con su muerte y ahora me deja sola...

- Tienes que rehacer tu vida, aún eres joven

- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

- La que desees

- Quiero irme sin que nadie note mi ausencia

- Pero aun estas...

- Mis estudios ya acabaron...

- Pero no puedes irte sola

- Avisé a mis padres, vienen mañana en secreto a recogerme...no quiero que nadie mas me vea

- ¿Ni siquiera tus amigos?

- Yo ya no tengo amigos

- ¿Y Luna?

- Estará bien sin mi

- Como quieras...pero creo que estas cometiendo un error

- El error lo cometí hace tiempo, al caer en la trampa de Umbrigde, y mire como he quedado...ya pague con creces mi condena y el rechazo de todos...

- ¿A donde irás?

- Muy lejos...a una nueva vida

La enfermera no le contestó pero asintió, tenía toda la razón: Cho había vivido demasiado y a la vez estaba pagando la culpa de muchas cosas y eventos, de las cuales posiblemente ninguno sepa la verdadera historia. A la mañana siguiente, sin que nadie mas se enterara, el Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw ayudó a Cho a salir de la enfermería y se despidió, no sin antes decirle:

- Chang creo que muchos deben saber ahora la verdad

- ¡¡¡Nunca!!!

- Pero es necesario

- He jurado ante él guardar el secreto...

- Pero Severus está muerto

- Yo no...debo continuar

- Hazlo por tu hijo

- Mi hijo tendrá una nueva oportunidad, lejos de aquí...gracias por su ayuda, espero poder comunicarme con usted, fue el único que me comprendió...despídame de la Profesora McGonaggal y de Luna

- Pero...

- No quiero que nadie más me vea...tampoco sabrán de mi

- Adiós Sra. Snape, cuídese – le dijo Poppy, abrazándola

- Buena suerte entonces, mi niña... – le contestó su Jefe de Casa

El autobús noctámbulo ya estaba en las puertas del castillo; sus padres subieron el baúl de su hija y ella miraba por ultima vez la escuela...abrazando a su pequeño ingresó al autobús, que partió sin hacer bulla ni dejar rastro.

Una nueva vida se iniciaría, lejos de todo...

Continuará...

Hola a todos: pro favor espero sus reviwes que es lo mas importante, antes pido disculpas por la demora, pero prometo no fallar...hasta la proxima semana


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Ausencias**

Ese día – horas después – Luna fue a la enfermería a visitarla junto a Neville, le llevaban un paquete para el recién nacido, pero lo que no contaron es que se reunirían los demás muchachos y el trío que insistía en la puerta de la enfermería a ingresar

- Ustedes no tienen permiso de ingreso

- Por favor Madame Pomfrey: es necesario

- Queremos ver a Cho

- ¿Como esta?

- ¿Que sucede aquí? – habla la Profesora McGonagall apareciendo junto al profesor Flitwitch

- Profesora Minerva – dice Hermione respetuosamente – pedimos autorización para visitar a Cho

- Necesitamos hablar con ella – responde Ginny

- Es urgente – expresa Harry

- No podrán muchachos...porque ella acaba de irse

- ¿¿Irse??

Los chicos se miran entre sí

- No entiendo

- Chang ya no soportó mas la indiferencia de todos ustedes – habla Minerva – se fue muy temprano.

- Ya sabemos toda la verdad – dice Harry desesperado – lo hizo para protegerme

- Y nosotros queremos disculparnos en persona – dice Lavender

- Lo que hicimos con ella fue despreciable – mencionan las Hermanas Patil

- Tampoco nos imaginamos que se casaría con...él – habla Hermione – pero ahora es libre ¿no? Se anuló ese matrimonio cuando ese tipejo murió

- No se anuló...ella es viuda ahora

- ¿Viuda?

- ¿Quiere decir...?

- Ninguno se separó...continuaron juntos hasta que el Profesor Snape falleció

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!

- Imposible

- No la creo capaz

- Sr. Potter – dice la profesora con severidad – usted ya no puede hacer nada...fue decisión propia de ambos, ni se imagina lo que ella tuvo que hacer...no fue presionada ni tampoco aleccionada, todo lo hizo por propia voluntad

- Lo sé...me arrepiento de no haberla entendido

- Ni usted ni la Srta. Weasley ni los demás debieron haberle hecho semejante...desaire o desplante, ni se como mencionarlo...comprendan que ahora ella desea estar sola, lejos de todo y de todos...ha dejado una carta que se lo entrego en estos instantes – le entrega un sobre – reúnanse y léanlo, les hará bien

- Gracias

- Es mejor que regresen a sus clases...

Cabizbajos y tristes regresan a sus respectivas aulas...pasada la tarde, se reúnen en un aula, ya que el Salón de Requerimientos se incendió...Harry abre la carta y su rostro adquiere varios tonos y expresiones, a las finales cae abatido y con lágrimas en los ojos. Temerosa, Hermione toma la misiva y la lee para que los demás se enteren

La carta (cuya copia estaba pegada en el diario) decía así:

"Compañeros del ED:

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por lo que me enseñaron en momentos que nuestras vidas estaban en peligro y que la Sra. Umbrigde suspendiera los cursos de defensa y practica de hechizos. Allí aprendí muchas cosas y a valorar la amistad...pero también aprendí a sobrellevar mi sufrimiento y desgracia.

Solo quiero que ustedes sepan la verdad: caí en una trampa que fue preparada por la Profesora Umbrigde y sus muchachos con el único fin de atrapar a Harry con las manos en la masa y tener un motivo para expulsarlo y a la vez ponerlo en ridículo ante la comunidad mágica, tarde me di cuenta de lo que hice y lo único que pude hacer es dar yo la cara, para que a Harry no le ocurriera nada...el único que supo toda la verdad fue el Director, el Profesor Dumbledore, pero le pedí que callara.

Ese día, me dijo algo que él nunca iba a poder ver en persona: que hiciera lo posible para reconquistar lo perdido...y la verdad por lo sucedido perdí todo y me gané no solo el desprecio de mis propios compañeros de casa, sino también de las demás casas.

Al año siguiente ocurrieron muchos cambios y uno de ellos fue con mi propia vida: un asesino ingresó a Hogwarts y empezó con sus acosos a muchas chicas, incluyéndome...hasta que Mary apareció muerta. Solo los profesores sabían quien era el culpable y quien era la siguiente víctima, por la cual el Director de entonces me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar: casarme con él...Ese día surgió una esperanza, en forma de otra persona.

El matrimonio duraría hasta que el asesino sea descubierto y encarcelado en Azkaban...pero resultó de otra manera, al menos ya no iba a cometer más asesinatos y las demás chicas eran libres. El día que – se supone – íbamos a anular la boda, ambos concordamos en no separarnos, seguir como esposos hasta que yo terminara mis estudios, legalizándose la unión: pasé a convertirme en la Sra. Snape.

Con Severus aprendí muchas cosas, de la cuales desconocía por completo, me ayudó a superar mi tristeza, mi inseguridad, mi dolor, mi soledad...fue duro al principio, pero después acepté mi nuevo destino...con su ayuda pude lograr que me desenvolviera en la escuela y ya los alumnos no se metían conmigo ni yo me acercaba a ellos, tome clases dobles y lleve una doble vida: una como estudiante y otra como esposa.

Llegado el momento del ultimo combate entre los mortífagos y los alumnos de la escuela, perdí lo que era mi base, mi sostén, mi vida: lo perdí a él...antes, le confié mi ultimo secreto y ambos hicimos un juramento que pienso cumplir hasta el fin de mis días y ese secreto me lo llevo conmigo

Hoy ya todo acabó, con mucho dolor y tristeza, he llorado por los que murieron, pero tengo fe que todo será distinto...abandono la escuela porque mis estudios terminaron oficialmente al morir mi esposo...me importa poco lo que piensen ahora de mi o de él, porque yo nunca podré perdonar lo que me hicieron; seguiré llevando su apellido, que es uno de las pocas cosas que me legó

Ahora todos podrán hacer una nueva vida

Mientras ustedes estén leyendo esta carta, yo tomo un vuelo, abandonando Londres...no pienso regresar a un lugar donde en vez de alegrías, obtuve sinsabores. Mis padres concuerdan conmigo y me han deseado suerte en mi nuevo camino

Vayan olvidándose de mí...que yo también he empezado a olvidarlos

Adiós

Cho Chang

Pd: Antes que la Sala de Requerimientos se incendiara, logré ubicar y sacar un enorme libro de hechizos y defensa, perteneciente al Príncipe Mestizo...ignoro quien lo guardó allí, pero ese libro es mío por derecho propio, ya que mi esposo me dijo que, de encontrarlo, me lo llevara"

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un avión con destino a USA, una joven mujer con su recién nacido descansaban...viajaba a nuevas tierras para olvidar lo sucedido e iniciar una nueva vida. Tenía en su poder el testamento y algunas cosas suyas y las de su esposo reducidas con magia, ahora llevaba una vida de muggle (que conocía a la perfección); la casa que tenía en el suburbio de Londres lo vendió porque le causaba dolor al verlo vació, sin vida...había planeado todo esto con antelación.

Había otro asiento vació, al parecer un pasajero no llegó a tiempo, allí estaba la pequeña cuna donde su hijo dormía, ella vestía aún de luto. Algunos asientos mas atrás, viajaba otro joven un poco mayor que ella, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y muy atractivo que no dejaba de mirarla desde que la vio en el aeropuerto y la siguió

El vuelo llegó a su destino y los pasajeros se levantaban...Cho esperó hasta que casi todos bajaran, pues tenía temor de que su hijo saliera lastimado y el muchacho decidió acercarse

- Hola

- Ay...quien eres

- Disculpa si te asusté, no era mi intención, solo...

- Yo me voy

Me llamo Máximo Kennedy

- Cho Snape (decidió llevar el apellido de su esposo)

- Bello nombre...y ese niño

- Es mi hijo...

- Es muy bello ¿y su padre?

A Cho se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

- Murió

- Lo siento, no sabía...

- Debo irme

- ¿Puedo verte otra vez?

- No estoy con ganas de ver a nadie

- Piensas que soy un grosero, no sabia que estabas de luto, discúlpame...pero estas en San Francisco y no es bueno que andes sola...permite que te acompañe

- No quiero ser malagradecida, pero prefiero estar sola

- Estas con un bebe, no podrás...al menos permite que te lleve; mi auto esta aquí...

Ella lo mira y no se porque ese joven le parece terriblemente familiar, acepta la invitación...el chico se encarga de sacar los equipajes y lo lleva a su auto (muy modesto, pero bien cuidado)

- ¿Y tienes casa?

- No...me dirigía a un hotel

- ¿Que tal si pasas unos días en mi casa, hasta que consigas un hogar?

- Yo...

- Tu vienes de Londres, verdad

- Si ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo?

- Es que te vi en el aeropuerto...vine a ver a mi hermana que – mira a todos lados y se acerca a ella diciéndole en voz baja – estudia en Hogwarts

- ¿Como?

- Eres una bruja, verdad

- Si...termine la escuela hace poco

- Yo soy lo que ustedes llaman muggle...bonito apelativo

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Tiene aptitudes mágicas...le llegó la carta hace dos años atrás. Me enteré de los hechos ocurridos, ahora al fin habrá paz

- Yo también lo deseo

- Entiendo

- ¿Pero porque saliste de Londres?

- Para darle a mi hijo una nueva vida, lejos de todo

- Entiendo

Ambos suben al auto y se ponen en marcha...horas después llegan a una hermosa mansión lejos de la ciudad, con hermosos jardines y la arquitectura muestra un exquisito gusto. Lo que mas llamó la atención a Cho era el escudo de la casa: una serpiente, ambos ingresaron a la Sala para descansar del largo viaje

- Mi hermana está en Slytherin, por eso mande poner ese escudo

- Mi esposo era de la misma casa...

- Tal vez tu me puedas confirmar algo

- ¿Yo?

- Si...en sus cartas mi hermana contaba que hace menos de un año atrás, un profesor se casó con una alumna, primero para salvarla de un asesino que la acosaba...

- Si: soy yo

- ¿¿¿Tu??? No, no te creo

- Yo soy esa alumna...el que murió era mi esposo

- Santas pociones...pero entonces el profesor que se casó contigo murió en la lucha final

- Al menos supo que esperaba un hijo suyo...por eso y por varios motivos, tenía que salir de Londres

- Pero podías haberte quedado, rehacer tu vida allá

- No fue como muchos piensan, pero aquí lejos podré estar mas tranquila...además no me buscaran

- ¿Buscarte? Quien

- Ellos...

- Yo no soy nadie para meterme en vida ajena, por mi parte no diré nada...puedes vivir conmigo, ando muy solo. Mi hermana vive con mis padres y esta mansión me la dejó mi abuelo

- Te agradezco, Máximo

- Y para que no extrañes nada, tengo un elfo doméstico, lo mandaré llamar

Y dando dos palmadas, aparece un elfo con un uniforme verde con la insignia de serpiente, atento a las órdenes

- Gidzy por favor: prepara una habitación para mi huésped, que vivirá con nosotros junto a su hijo...y ni una palabra de esto a nadie

- Como ordene amo

El elfo desaparece llevándose los equipajes...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado seis meses y en Hogwarts las clases llegan a su fin. Para los de séptimo año es el último día como estudiantes

Harry y sus compañeros están felices, pero en una mesa no todo es felicidad: se siente la ausencia de la más bella y popular entre las chicas. Muchos se arrepintieron pero no pudieron encontrarla jamás, ni siquiera la odiosa de Rita Skeeter, que vino un día preguntando por ella y tuvo que salir despavorida, cuando todos le lanzaron diversos hechizos para castigar su osadía.

Los miembros del ED se reunieron por última vez en el patio

- Ha sido muy duro estos meses

- Muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron, como George y Colin

- Además de Remus, Tonks, y algunos conocidos nuestros

- Pero ya todo acabó al fin...libres

- No todo ha acabado – dice Harry

- ¿Como?

- No entiendo amigo

- Escucha Ron: no estaré tranquilo hasta que encuentre a Cho

- Aun sigues con eso

- No es que piense en eso...ella ya hizo su vida y es la única que, en estos momentos puede ayudarme...debe saber algo mas

- Harry – habla Hermione – ¿no crees que es mejor dejarla tranquila?

- Tal vez no quiera vernos ni las caras – habla Neville

- Es ella la que no quiere vernos y no nos va a perdonar lo que le hicimos, fue muy duro – menciona Lavender

- Lo hecho, hecho esta – dice Ernie

- Y lo que pretendes hacer es una titánica tarea amigo – dice Seamus – como pretendes cambiar algo que, posiblemente él mismo jamás lo disfrutará

- No, queda ella que es ahora su viuda...lleva su apellido – contesta Harry – por eso se fue: para no ser señalada con el dedo ni para que estén hablando mal de su persona

- Hay algo extraño en todo esto

- ¿Que piensas Hermione?

- ¿No se han dado cuenta que ninguno de ellos anuló la boda, ni bien se descubrió que ese tipo murió? Era solo una boda por conveniencia, por protección...

- Cierto – dice Luna – fui testigo y la única alumna presente en la boda. Tal vez los documentos estén en el Ministerio y a ti Harry no te negaran que les des un vistazo

- Iré allá y hablare con el nuevo Ministro, quiero limpiar su nombre

- ¿Y se puede saber con que fin?

Harry suspira y mirando a todos fijamente, les suelta una confesión

- Porque, de haber ocurrido lo que vi en sus pensamientos, yo hubiese sido su hijo...

Continuará-----------------------

**Notitas:**

Cho ha huido patra no ser señalada ni con el dedo ni para ser acusada de posible mortífaga, pero ninguno sabe que tiene un hujo con Snape...ahora que los muchachos han temrinado la escuela¿que haran en los siguientes meses? dejenme sus comentarios que son importantes para mi

Nos vemos la proxima semana...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **Como este fic esta un poco atrasado, he decidido ponerlo al día, para que ya se vea de que se trata. Contestando a algunos comentarios:

- Joaquín: Es costumbre mía de alterar edades de personajes, si no te has enterado, lee mis otros fics

- Jade Potter: gracias por tu comentario...respondiendote: de la vida misma

- Phoebe Halliwell de Granger (¿una hechicera?): sigue leyendo y gracias

Les invito a dejarme reviews, les agradeceré

La Autora

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 6: Búsqueda**

Cho se acostumbró a su nueva vida en una mansión en las afueras de San Francisco, mientras su hijo crecía. Habían pasado tres años y el pequeño Tobías daba muestras de una gran inteligencia y curiosidad, amén de pasar varias horas en la biblioteca o en el sótano, lugar favorito de Máximo, que se encerraba por varias horas.

Ella logró un empleo en la comunidad mágica estadounidense y a la vez participaba en las actividades ministeriales, pero no descuidaba a su hijo, que era su único orgullo y fuerza para seguir adelante...poco a poco entrenaba y enseñaba a su hijo ya que, quería que estuviese preparado, amén de que iba informándose sobre las escuelas mágicas y su enseñanza, para que su hijo fuera a estudiar. Poco a poco empezó a enamorarse de su amigo Máximo, sin saber el motivo: es que algo de el lo atraía intensamente sin saberlo

Ignoraba que pronto el destino le cambiaría sus planes

---------------------ººººººººººººººº---------------------------------

Harry y sus amigos ingresaron a la Escuela de Aurores y lograron que en el Ministerio les dieran acceso ilimitado a los archivos y expedientes secretos de los habitantes. Solo dos de ellos eran importantes

Ha estado luchando para limpiar el nombre del mejor entre los magos y a la vez averiguar el paradero de su ex novia. Un día Ron encuentra unos documentos clasificados que, al revisar su contenido, los toma y se reúne con sus compañeros

- Harry, Hermione vengan a ver esto

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Que encontraste?

- No van a creer esto...léanlo

Les entrega un voluminoso archivo y una esfera, ambos jóvenes deciden abrir e investigar. El archivo contenía toda la información detallada de la vida de Severus Snape y a la vez de Cho Chang, junto a copias legalizadas de sus partidas de nacimiento, matrimonio, testamento y otros...pero en ellas encontraron un papel extraño: era una partida de nacimiento, que decía lo siguiente:

"En la ciudad de Londres, a 21 días del mes de diciembre del año 1998, nació en la enfermería del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un bebe de sexo masculino, pesando 3 kg 450 gramos, en perfecto estado de salud. Atendió el parto Madame Pomfrey.

El niño responde al nombre de Tobías Severus Snape Chang, hijo legítimo de Severus Snape, Director de la Escuela Hogwarts y Cho Chang, estudiante de la misma escuela, ambos de la comunidad mágica inglesa. Los padres contrajeron matrimonio por voluntad propia un año atrás..."

Ninguno daba crédito a lo que leían

- No es posible

- Créelo Ron...

- Por eso se fue: por proteger a su hijo

- Pero como es posible...nadie se dio cuenta de su estado

- Cho ocultó bien su embarazo a la vista de todos

- Pero es un hechizo muy difícil

- Hermione ella es ahora experta, creo que esa boda dejó de ser por conveniencia...tenían un buen motivo

- De seguro que Snape le ha enseñado muchas cosas

- Según me acuerdo – dice Hermione – los chicos me contaron que ella empezó a tomar clases dobles desde que se anunció su boda a toda la escuela

- Es mi culpa

- No es tu culpa. Harry

- Todo empezó hace tiempo, cuando esa...maldita Umbrigde le hizo caer en una trampa, yo ni sabía que lo hizo por protegerme...aun me amaba y yo la abandoné...la mandé a un precipicio

- Odio decir esto chicos, pero...

- Pero que Hermione

- Todos, incluyéndome, hemos actuado en su contra sin pensar...ahora que estamos leyendo estos documentos, Cho puede regresar y vivir su vida, sin miedo...podemos reinvidicar a ambos

- Pero muchos la verán con malos ojos

- Una vez que se de a conocer estos papeles, no...será un nuevo inicio para ella. Busquemos a sus padres, ellos deben saber de su paradero

- Hermione: no creo que ellos colaboren

- Ay Ron que pesado eres

- El tiene razón: sus padres deben saber donde esta ella, pero ni locos nos dirán el lugar – habla Harry - la están protegiendo hasta ahora

- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

- ¿Tienes una pluma y pergamino, Hermione?

- ¿Que vas a hacer Harry?

- Ya veras...

------------------------------ºººººººººººººº-----------------------------

Una mañana, en el cielo, se veía a lo lejos un ave que se dirigía a una hermosa mansión...Máximo abrió la ventana y en menos de cinco minutos la lechuza ingresó con un sobre atado a su pata.

Sacó el sobre y vio que estaba no su nombre, sino otro

- "Al patronus cierva"

Intrigado, abre el sobre y lee el contenido

_"Sabemos tu y yo la verdad y juramos guardar el secreto, pero ahora hay problemas: Harry y sus amigos han averiguado parte de la verdad y están buscando por todo el mundo a Cho Chang...es hora de que ella se entere quien eres realmente y tomes precauciones para que ellos no la encuentren._

_Por tu bien y por lo demás, esperamos que lo resuelvas. Antes debo advertirte que el niño tiene una plaza vacante en Hogwarts. Para su seguridad, es mejor que sea inscrito en otra escuela mágica lo mas pronto posible, así se romperá el lazo definitivo con nuestra escuela._

_Buena suerte_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Máximo dobla la carta y se acerca al espejo, lanzando un suspiro. En su cuello se observa una cadena con un dije: un guardapelo en forma de corazón, con la letra S formado con diamantes...

-----------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººº-----------------

En Hogsmeade se reúnen – después de mucho tiempo - los miembros del ED, atendiendo la invitación de los Weasley.

Hermione y Ron se habían comprometido, al igual que Harry y Ginny. Varios chicos tenían parejas y algunos estaban solteros.

- Muchachos: gracias por venir

- No hay problema Harry

- Dígannos en que seremos buenos

- Quiero que se enteren de esto

Y Hermione les reparte copias de los documentos a los 26 miembros, que leen. Muchos se miran entre si. Ernie y los demás deciden hablar:

- Chicos creo que ustedes, como no estaban en el colegio, no sabían nada

- Ni tu tampoco, Ginny

- ¿No saber que?

- Nosotros...sabíamos que Cho estaba esperando un hijo

- ¡QUEEEE?

- ¿Porque no nos dijeron nada?

- Ellos nos hicieron jurar que no diríamos a nadie, ya ella había sufrido demasiado

- Nadie en la escuela lo supo jamás

- Ay no

- Ay no que Hermione

- Hemos dado la noticia al Diario El Profeta

- QUEEEE

- Te dije que no lo hicieras

- Saldrá mañana en el diario, ya no lo puedo detener

- No pueden hacerlo – dice Luna – sería fatal para sus padres

- No podrán hacer nada...ella ya no vive aquí

- A no ser que...

-¿Que sucede Harry?

- Es hora de visitar a alguien...vamos a Hogwarts, a la Sala de Profesores

--------------------ºººººººººººº---------------------------------

En Hogwarts, la Profesora McGonagall hablaba con el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore en la Dirección de la escuela

- Albus ¿porque no me dijiste sobre los hechos ocurridos?

- Ignoraba que jamás vería con mis propios ojos lo que predije a la Srta. Chang tiempo atrás en la enfermería...lo me que has contado en adelante fue acertado

- ¿Porque?

- Severus me contó los verdaderos motivos de tal acción: al principio lo hizo para protegerla, porque ese mortifago la iba asesinar. Una vez que todo terminó, algo sucedió y ellos jamás anularon el matrimonio

- ¿Porque si ya todo había acabado?

- Simple: ambos se enamoraron de verdad

- Queeee

- Descubrieron sus verdaderos sentimientos, además algo los unía: un hijo.

- Eso si lo supe por su propia boca

- Pero él tomó previsiones...la puso a salvo

- Todo está a punto de descubrirse

- No creo, ella esta lejos y a salvo

- La están buscando y no se detendrán. El Sr. Potter me envió hace poco una carta, exigiéndome que les diga la verdad y estará en camino en cualquier momento

- Ninguno de ellos deben saber la verdad, Minerva. Por ahora tienes algo pendiente

- ¿Cuál?

- Anular la inscripción del hijo de Severus a Hogwarts. Ese niño no debe pisar esta escuela jamás

- Haré lo que pueda

- Y si ellos vienen, niégalo todo...jamás deben hallar a Cho.

- Será un poco difícil, pero veré lo que puedo hacer...

-----------------------ºººººººººººººº--------------------------

Muchos alumnos no creían lo que veían, mientras un grupo de jóvenes ingresaba por los pasillos, buscaban a un profesor.

Justamente la que buscaban se acercaba a ellos. Minerva los recibe amablemente, pero cauta en sus palabras

- Sres. Bienvenidos otra vez a Hogwarts

- Gracias

- ¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?

- Una en especial: Severus Snape

- Sr. Potter: de los muertos uno no debe hablar

- En este caso si¿donde esta?

- ¿Donde esta quien?

- Su hijo

Muchos enmudecieron, en especial los alumnos que los rodeaban, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

- Este no es un tema agradable Sr. Potter

- Es importante...acabamos de hallar las pruebas: Severus Snape tuvo un hijo con nuestra amiga Cho. Ahora ella esta desaparecida

- No esta desaparecida: se mudo a otro lugar

- Entonces usted sabe en donde esta

- Si, lo se pero no le daré esa información

- ¿Porque?

- Ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de remover el pasado. Todos hemos cometido errores y creo saber su verdadera intención en encontrarla. Pero escúcheme bien: ni yo ni los pocos que saben la real historia jamás ayudaremos

- Venimos de la casa de sus padres y ellos se han negado a proporcionar información – habla Hermione – por favor ayúdenos

- Olvídelo Srta. Granger

- Pero...

- ¡Basta! – habla la profesora con bastante molestia – es suficiente. Si no tienen otra cosa más que hacer, pueden retirarse. Eso si: no podrán cambiar nada de lo ocurrido

Los chicos se retiran de la escuela, pero a Harry eso no lo desanima, debe encontrarla para así calmar esas dudas y a la vez conocer a esa criatura.

El hijo del mejor de todos los magos...

--------------------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººº--------------------

En San Francisco, Máximo ha estado pensándolo detenidamente; desde que recibió la carta ha estado meditando y sopesando las opciones. El tiempo transcurrido hizo que el amor que sentía por Cho creciera y ya había aceptado al niño como hijo, solo faltaba que ella lo aceptara

Pero ¿Estaba realmente preparada para una extraña verdad que iba a confesarle?

Otra lechuza ingresó por la ventana y esta vez leyó la misiva

_"Hace tres días el Sr. Potter y sus compañeros vinieron a Hogwarts a preguntar sobre Chang, pero no les dije nada. Lo peor de todo es que, al día siguiente salio esta noticia en el diario, te lo envió para que estés enterado y en alerta._

_Lo que tengas planeado, hazlo de una vez y es mejor si ella se entera: es hora_

_Te mantendré informado_

_Me olvidaba: Rita Skeeter esta buscándola, ten cuidado, esa arpía tiene malas intenciones_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Junto a la carta estaba un diario, con la foto de Cho y Severus en portada (la única que logró sacar Colin antes de su muerte y se lo entregó a la pareja) y un artículo que cubría la mitad del periódico: la verdadera historia del matrimonio Snape – Chang

No tuvo otra opción...

Horas después en la cena, Cho y Máximo junto al pequeño Tobías disfrutaban de la cena

- Cho

- Si

- Es hora que te cuente un secreto de familia

- ¿Secreto de familia?

- Bueno, la verdad no se como empezar

- Yo tengo...

- Muchas cosas, lo se. Mi hermana me acaba de enviar esto (le entrega el diario)

Cho lo toma y lo lee: no puede creer que su secreto haya salido a la luz. Ahora todo el mundo estará buscándola

- En Hogwarts se enteraron y está circulando, aparte en la ciudad no se comenta de otra cosa

- Jamás me hallaran, porque me iré en estos instantes

- Hay una manera para que no te hallen y...

- ¿Cual es? Lo que sea, con tal que no me ubiquen

- Antes: debo contarte mi secreto

- ¿Tu tienes un secreto?

- Si

Se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, mostrándole lo que ocultaba. Ella ve que en su pecho lleva un dije que jamás creyó ver: un pequeño guardapelo. De pronto hace memoria...

**Flash back:**

A tres meses de aquella vez donde se entregaron mutuamente, una noche Cho iba en secreto a la habitación del Director...al llegar dijo la contraseña secreta y la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole el ingreso.

Severus estaba allí esperándola como siempre, un abrazo y las primeras caricias que darían inicio a la pasión...la habitación se llenó de amor, suspiros, gemidos y jadeos que duraron un buen tiempo.

Ya pasada la madrugada, ambos cayeron rendidos...se abrazaron y cobijaron con las sábanas, esta vez ella habló

- Severus

- Si

- Hay algo que debo decirte y...

- No sabes como tomaré la noticia

- No se si te va a agradar

- Dímela

- Hace casi un año que estamos casados y muy poco el...

- Lo se

- Yo...estoy embarazada

La noticia congeló al Director. Un silencio sepulcral se respiraba en la habitación, se levanto y la miró fijamente

- ¿Segura?

- Me hice las pruebas en la enfermería...solo Madame Pomfrey lo sabe

- Y nadie mas debe saberlo

- Pero...

- Es nuestro hijo, pero quiero que nadie lo sepa...y sabes el motivo

- Por eso temía decírtelo

- ¿Y pensabas ocultármelo hasta que se notaba tu vientre?

- Tengo mucho miedo...por él, no se que futuro pueda tener ahora

- Pero estas contento, no

- Un hijo siempre trae alegría y esperanza...pero temo que muchos no aprobarán la noticia, eres muy joven

- ¿Para asumir todo? Ya lo hice tiempo atrás y lucharé por el

- Serás una buena madre

- Y tu un buen padre

- No quiero que tenga una triste infancia...tal como yo la tuve

- Aun es tiempo...mira tengo un regalo para ti

- ¿Regalo? - y levanta las cejas de sus ojos

- Quiero que lo uses

Le entrega una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, que al abrirlo, se observa una cadena y un dije muy bello: un guardapelo pequeño de color negro en forma de corazón, con la letra S formado por pequeños diamantes...él mira con bastante curiosidad la joya y deja que su esposa se lo coloque

A la luz de la tenue luna la joya brilla...sin hablar esta vez, excepto con la mirada, ambos se funden nuevamente en el abrazo silencioso pero tierno de las redes del amor

**Fin flash back**

Un temblor empieza a recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos se abren ante el muchacho, que le dedica la más extraña de las sonrisas, mientras ella se sienta de golpe ante el sofá mirándolo como si hubiese visto a un fantasma o un demonio... ve una sonrisa sarcástica, la que jamás pensó volver a ver

-----------------------------ººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

En Londres Harry y sus amigos se volvieron a reunir, esta vez en el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place...Kreacher los recibió amablemente y preparó una opípara cena

- Y bien ya que estamos todos juntos, es hora de reportar

- Harry presiento que estamos removiendo algo desagradable

- Lo que yo quisiera saber – dice Hermione – es el motivo

- Reinvindicar a Snape...hacer que su esposa e hijo puedan reiniciar su vida con sus conocidos

- Solo eso

- Y ahora que te pasa, Hermione

- Presiento que hay algo mas...y lo vas a decir ahora

Harry empieza a molestarse otra vez...

- Bien: primero Ginny y ahora tu...se han puesto ambas de acuerdo ¿para que?

- Es ilógico que...

- Ilógico y extraño fue cuando ella se casó con él...y porque los demás ocultaron la verdad

- Fue porque ella nos lo pidió, Harry – habla Dean – y no le ha sido muy fácil

- Imagínate si todo hubiese sido al revés, Harry – dice Padma – si ellos hubiesen ganado

- No quiero ni imaginármelo

- Pues debes – habla Luna – de haber ellos ganado, tanto Severus como Cho serían muy importantes ahora...la mayor parte de nosotros estuviera en Azkaban o muertos, ni decir de la comunidad ni de Hogwarts

- Uyyy – dice Ron temblando – no quiero ni imaginarlo

- Al menos hemos averiguado algo de interés

- No lo dirás, Lavender

- Porque Hermione...a que le tienes miedo

- ¿Miedo yo?

- Si...

- A nada...no se tengo un mal presentimiento

- Dilo Lavender

Ella se acomoda y saca de una bolsa un cuaderno, buscando las hojas

- Por lo poco que se sabe: sus padres le han ayudado con el viaje, pero se niegan a cooperar con nosotros...felizmente tengo un amigo muggle que trabaja en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Aeropuerto?

- Después les explico...sigue

- Le llevé una foto y la reconoció: iba con un bebe en brazos...tomó un vuelo a USA con escala en Washington y destino final en San Francisco...

- ¿San Francisco?

- Es una de las ciudades mas grandes

- Según el reporte, por la cual tuvo acceso, ella esta allí en esta ultima ciudad...y son ya tres años y medio

- Su hijo ya debe estar caminando

- ¿Hay algo mas que debamos saber?

- Si – dice Terry – si lo que sospecho es correcto, el niño debe tener una plaza vacante en Hogwarts...cuando cumpla los 11 años, vendrá a estudiar

- Nos habíamos olvidado que – habla Hannan – es hijo de magos

- Debe haber heredado las habilidades de su padre

- Con tal que no sea una viva imagen de él...

- No seas así

- Un niño sin padre...no me imagino como estará pasándola Cho en estos momentos

- Tal vez mas tranquila, preocupándose por el futuro de su hijo

- Posiblemente haya contraído nuevas nupcias...quien sabe

- Luna...

- Es verdad: a pesar de ser viuda y con un hijo, aun es joven...

- Gracias Lavender...era todo lo que necesitaba

- ¿Todo?

- Si...iré a buscarla

- No iras solo – dicen Ron, Neville y Seamuos

- No creo que sea buena idea – habla Ernie – ha pasado tres años y creo que ella ya no nos recuerde, además como bien dice Padma, debe hacer rehecho su vida, tener otro apellido

- Pero su hijo aun lleva el apellido del Profesor Snape...

- ¿Que te traes entre manos Harry?

- Queremos saber

El muchacho de ojos verdes se pone de pie...camina hacia la ventana con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y meditando: ha estado recordando y poniendo en claro sus sentimientos, sabe que ahora ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad de regresar con ella, porque ya el tiempo haya borrado todo, menos...

- Es asunto mío

- Corrección: asunto nuestro

- Si vas a buscar a Cho, iremos contigo

- Hace tiempo ansío verla

- Pero...

- Nos comportaremos como todos unos muggles – dice Dennis – vamos chicos a comprar los pasajes

- Iremos mas rápido si vamos en escoba – dice Parvatil – saldremos de noche y al amanecer estaremos alli

- O por via Red Flu – dice Susan – puedes pedir que te conecten a una chimenea allá en América...llegaremos más rápido y alla tengo parientes que nos pueden ayudar

- Buena idea

- Entonces preparemos nuestro equipaje

Hermione no aprobaba semejante decisión, pero tuvo que guardar silencio y seguir a los demás

Continuará--------------------

**Notita:** Se me colo un capitulo que no era, por eso tuve que arreglar, me di cuenta recien del error...mil disculpas, ahora si, lean y dejenme sus reviews...hasta el siguiente capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: La verdad de Máximo **

San Francisco

En las afueras de la ciudad, existe una hermosa mansión gobernado por extensos y amplios bosques, de la cual los lugareños decían que pertenecía a una de las familias de mas abolengo y cuyo último descendiente vivía solo...hasta hace tres años atrás, que vino acompañado por una joven mujer y un recién nacido. Los chismes recorrieron los pueblos vecinos, haciendo circular la noticia de que el joven heredero (uno de los solteros mas cotizados) al fin formó familia.

Claro que nadie sabía lo que ocurría dentro de aquella enorme mansión. Dentro de la Sala, a Cho le dio un ataque de nervios mientras que, frente a ella, Máximo se acercaba y le tomaba las manos, dándole un beso. Después se acercaba a un sofá y se sentó frente a ella con el rostro sereno

Lo que iba a presenciar era inimaginable

El chico empezó a transformarse por completo: crecía un poco mas, sus manos se agrandaban y su rostro fue perdiendo aquellos rasgos juveniles, para dar paso a otro rostro mas severo, rígido, pálido y de ojos profundos...ojos sin alma, sin destello de alegría; su cuerpo dejó de ser juvenil para adquirir otro mas desarrollado

La transformación terminó en unos minutos...al fin la verdad se mostraba ante los ojos aturdidos de una joven bruja, incapaz de creer lo que observaba

- Sev...Severus

- Si: soy yo

- Pero...¿como?...yo te vi...

- Lo que viste fue a alguien parecido a mi

- No entiendo

- Es una larga historia

- ¿Papá?

- Un pequeñito de tres añitos lo miraba fijamente y se acercaba sin temor...a pesar del tiempo, fue a su encuentro y lo cargo entre sus brazos

- Es hermoso...

- Mami: el es mi papi, verdad

- Si, mi cielo...es él

El pequeño Tobías lo abraza, a Severus aun le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, pero una sonrisa aparece en su rostro: tal vez aun es tiempo de aprender, de disfrutar esa paternidad, de la cual tuvo que dejar, por el bien de su propia familia

Gidzy les trae un refresco y Severus le pide que se quede, para así relatar su historia

- Cho, lo que debo contarte solo debe quedar aquí en las paredes de esta casa, por tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo

- Quiero saberlo todo – dice enjugándose las lágrimas

- Aquel día, cuando El Señor Tenebroso regresó a Hogwarts para destruir todo, yo ya había planeado un escape. Sabes bien que un mortífago jamás puede abandonar su puesto y que tampoco puede desertar, lo cual significa la muerte segura...mucho antes había conocido a un muggle, que viajó a Inglaterra, alarmado por buscar a su hermana y sabía bien que estábamos en lucha. Participó con nosotros, pero llegó un momento en que para él, el mundo se le derrumbó: halló a su hermana muerta, era una de las recientes alumnas de Hogwarts que, en vez de salir por Hogsmeade, se quedó a luchar.

- ¿Y quien era ese joven?

- El que estoy representando ahora

- ¿Máximo?

- Deja que termine la historia

- Bien

- Ocultamos su cuerpo y regresamos...allí Lucius se acercó a mi y me dijo que fuese a la Casa de Los Gritos, ya que el Señor Oscuro quería hablar conmigo, ignoraba el motivo...al parecer el muchacho intuía algo extraño y me hizo una propuesta interesante: él tomaría mi lugar...tenía preparado poción multijugos e intercambiamos identidades.

- Entonces al que lloré y enterré es...

- Máximo... Kennedy...tome su identidad y oculto con una capa invisible que pertenecía a su hermana, lo seguí y presencié todo...antes le otorgue al muchacho una parte de mis pensamientos para que, en caso probable que me asesinara y lo viera Potter, le entregase dichas memorias. Era muy complicado, pero el chico sabía bastante de magia, era un erudito. Cuando terminó todo, estuve de lejos espiándote y vi que todo salía a la perfección. Al que enterraron en mi lugar, en general es a Máximo y su hermana y los únicos que participaron en el entierro privado es Fitwitch y McGonagall, eran los que sabían mi secreto. El resto es historia...

- Pero yo...tuve que

- Soportar todo...estuve presente sin que tu lo notaras, hasta vi el nacimiento de mi hijo

- ¿Cómo?

- Era uno de los enfermeros de Madame Pomfrey...ni ella se dio cuenta quien era realmente, tal vez por eso Tobías me recuerde, ya que lo tuve en brazos...trabaje bastante tiempo, hasta el día que tu abandonaste la escuela

- Fue lo mejor y además no quería que nadie supiera la verdad

- Hasta hoy...la Profesora McGonagall me mantuvo informada de todo. De allí vine aquí contigo, pero aun tengo que mantener la farsa de que soy el joven Máximo, ultimo de los solteros...que ahora esta casado...contigo

- Pero

- He estado tramitando los papeles en la comunidad mágica estadounidense...al ser yo ahora un muggle, a punto de contraer nupcias con una bruja y con un hijo, debemos apurarnos: se de buena fuente que Potter y sus amigos aparecerán en cualquier momento. Gidzy sabe todo el secreto, pero se bien que no dirá nada, es fiel y leal a Máximo y ahora a nosotros...debemos casarnos e inscribir a nuestro hijo en el Instituto Salem, que es el mas indicado para Tobías

- Yo también llegue a esa misma conclusión

- No perdamos el tiempo, antes

Mira al elfo que esta listo para recibir ordenes

- Gidzy, cuida al niño y si vez algo extraño, sabes que hacer

- Si, amo Máximo

- ¿¿Máximo??

- Debo seguir con esa identidad...por ahora

- ¿Y como harás para transformarte?

- Logré el traslado de los cuerpos hasta aquí hace un año atrás...cumpliré su ultimo deseo, además hay un panteón familiar, así tendré sus cabellos listos para la poción

- ¿Y la familia?

- Los padres murieron realmente y los únicos sobrevivientes eran los hermanos...me haré pasar por él hasta que pueda solucionar una vía, además el chico dejó todo listo

- ¿Listo?

- Si algo llega a pasar o si me descubren, un testamento hecho por el ya hace tres años y medio atrás por el mismo Máximo, verá la luz...por ahora no puedo decirte su contenido. Antes tenemos que ponernos al día...tu sabes

- Yo – y se sonroja

Pero él la toma en sus brazos y suben juntos a su habitación...en medio de la vorágine de sentimientos encontrados, una pareja vuelve a disfrutar de su intimidad, interrumpida por tres años. En la Sala un niño y un elfo jugaban tranquilos

Londres:

En la antigua Casa de la Familia Black, los muchachos estaban listos para partir. Gracias a los contactos, Harry logró conectar su chimenea por Red Flu con otra en América, así el viaje era mas seguro y rápido...la única que no viajaría era Ginny y era por sus constantes celos, sabía bien el verdadero motivo

- Pero lograron convencer a Hermione de acompañarlos

- Por favor, Hermione

- La verdad prefiero no ir

- Te necesitamos, además conoces mucho las costumbres muggles

- Y Harry también

- No tanto

- Bah

- Kreacher, cualquier consulta, sabes como ubicarme

- Si, amo Harry

- ¿Están listos todos?

- Siiii – contestan los muchachos

Pero alguien mas baja con un baúl, justo cuando ya están ingresando a la chimenea

- Esperen

- Ginny

- ¿Al fin viajas con nosotros? – dice Susan

- Ni loca pienso dejarlos ir sin mi

- Que bien

- Iremos en grupos de cuatro – dice Hannan – al llegar los recibirá mi tío y nos dará alojamiento

- Tomen un poco de polvos flu y digan bien el nombre...eh cual es

- Ah si me olvidaba: es la Mansión Abott – San Francisco

- ¿Mansión?

- Es un lugar bello y especial, ya lo verán

Van entrando en grupos y lanzan el polvo, diciendo el lugar de destino...como a dos horas y media después (el viaje en red flu entre continentes demora) llegan a su destino. Una bella sala elegante les recibe y sentado en uno de los finos muebles se encuentra un hombre que recibe en brazos a su sobrina

- Al fin vienes a visitarme...ojala que sea por una buena temporada

- Gracias tío...ellos son mis amigos de Hogwarts

- Bienvenidos muchachos...la cena esta casi lista

- Gracias Señor Abott

- Por favor llámenme Augusto...los elfos llevaran su equipaje y al menos descansen un ratito

- Cuatro elfos aparecen llevándose los baúles y los chicos lo siguen, admirando la casa

- Es hermosa esta casa, Hannan

- Gracias...mis tíos están contentos, no tienen muchas visitas

- ¿Y ellos viven desde cuando?

- Ufff desde que se casaron...tienen toda la información que necesitemos

Una hora después bajan a cenar...una señora los espera en el enorme comedor

- Ella es mi esposa, Carolina

- Mucho gusto jovencitos...tomen asiento

- Gracias

La cena es servida y se desarrolla normalmente, algunos participan de la conversación

- Y a que debemos el honor de esta visita, querida sobrina

- Aparte de descansar, estamos buscando a alguien

- ¿Buscar?

- Cielos San Francisco es enorme...

- Lo sabemos Sra. Abott, nos será muy difícil, pero esperemos lograrlo

- Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarles – les dice la señora

- ¿Que tal si le mostramos la foto de Cho?

- Cho

- Es una amiga nuestra – dice Hermione mientras los demás la miran extrañados – ha desaparecido hace tres años atrás sin dejar rastro...lo único que sabemos es que tomó un vuelo a San Francisco

- Un vuelo...pero ella no les dijo donde iba

- Ignoramos sus motivos

Y le muestra la foto. Augusto lo mira sorprendido

- Caray pero el mundo si que es un pañuelo...mira mi amor a quien buscan

- Santos cielos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Las noticias de nuestra comunidad solo quedan aquí, así que nadie mas sabe lo sucedido

- Oh no

- Hermione

- No es lo que piensas jovencita

- Pero... ¿no están diciendo que ha ocurrido algo grave?

- Jajajajjaa...ay muchacha, mejor les digo: hace menos de un par de semanas se realizo una boda

- La mejor de todas...un muggle contrajo matrimonio con una joven hechicera.

- Es normal la unión entre un mago y un muggle – dice Harry - ...pero ¿que tiene de especial esa boda?

- Lo especial es que ella – señala la foto – es la novia

- ¿¿QUEEEE?!

Un elfo doméstico les trae los postres

- Gimmi por favor trae la invitación del matrimonio de los Kennedy y el periódico de hace un par de semanas atrás

- Si, amo

El elfo desaparece y regresa en unos segundos con lo solicitado. Mientras se reparte los postres y bebidas en la sala y la mesa es levantada, Harry y sus amigos se juntan y ven la noticia del Diario New York Times en la página principal que decía como título

"El soltero mas cotizado al fin se despoja del luto y sienta cabeza..."

Al centro la foto de la pareja (sin movimiento) y más abajo el artículo

"En un verdadero torbellino de chismes, algarabía y celebraciones, se llevó a cabo el viernes el mas esperado de todos los matrimonios: el joven Máximo Kennedy, uno de los solteros mas cotizados y dueño de una considerable fortuna, contrajo matrimonio civil y religioso con la Srta. Cho Chang, a partir de hoy la mujer mas odiada por todas. También se anunció que el niño (de unos tres años de edad) es su hijo, producto de su relación que se inició en Inglaterra con su ahora actual esposa y al cual mantuvo oculto su existencia para evitar cualquier problema o amenaza, como siempre suele pasar.

A su vez la criatura se convierte en el nuevo heredero del Imperio... Es de todos conocido que esta familia tuvo un trágico sino al fallecer primero los padres en un accidente aéreo, y después la muerte de su hermana menor que estudiaba en un prestigioso internado en Inglaterra, en circunstancias aun no aclaradas, convirtiendo al muchacho en uno de los mejores partidos y tomar posesión de su herencia.

Y hoy pasada las nubes de la tristeza, la felicidad ingresa una vez más a la Mansión Kennedy

Desde aquí les deseamos éxitos y parabienes a los recién casados..."

Harry no puede creer lo que lee y pregunta

- Sr. Augusto: ¿cuando se realizo la boda?

- Hace ya dos semanas

- Pero este es un periódico muggle – dice Padma

- Si...lean el otro por favor

- A ver

Cogen otro periódico, titulado "Libertad Mágica" y en el centro se observan fotos en movimiento de la pareja y el artículo que decía:

"Matrimonio de alta alcurnia

El viernes se llevó a cabo en la Abadía de San Francisco, el mas esperado de los enlaces de la comunidad mágica: la unión matrimonial de Máximo Kennedy, un joven muggle con conocimiento de nuestra sociedad (al descubrirse que su hermana menor Amellie heredó poderes mágicos) y Madame Cho Chang, joven bruja de la comunidad mágica inglesa, que emigró a USA en busca de un nuevo porvenir para su pequeño hijo.

Como es de conocimiento, Madame Chang se hizo conocida hace ya aproximadamente cuatro años a toda la comunidad mágica internacional, al contraer de forma sorpresiva matrimonio con el Profesor Severus Snape (cuando él era aún Director de la Prestigiosa Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería) cuando aún ella estaba estudiando...los verdaderos motivos de tal enlace quedaran entre la pareja, pero se supo que, producto de esa unión, ambos tuvieron un hijo, que a la postre fue reconocido por el Sr. Snape antes de morir en la ultima batalla en Londres.

Los motivos del viaje de Madame Chang a Norteamérica se desconocen, pero se sabe que reinició su vida al lado del joven Máximo, a quien conoció en el aeropuerto, cuando este regresaba con los restos de su hermana, para darle sepultura en el panteón familiar...sabemos bien que Amellie fue a estudiar en la Prestigiosa Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en Londres, cuando le llego su carta dos años antes de los sucesos conocidos por todos: la lucha final entre El que no Debe Ser Nombrado y el Elegido.

En esa batalla, la joven Amellie murió, victima de la insania de los mortifagos, pero su muerte no quedó impune...felizmente hoy, el ultimo miembro de la prestigiosa familia Kennedy ha dejado atrás los malos recuerdos y rehace su vida.

Al mismo tiempo ha reconocido al pequeño Tobías como su hijo (a pesar de no serlo) y llevara ambos apellidos (el de su padre verdadero y el otro) teniendo derecho sobre los bienes y posesiones que la ley otorga a los hijos de la pareja.

La boda ha conmocionado a la sociedad muggle, en donde Máximo es conocido por sus negocios y por ser uno de los más cotizados en el Jet Set internacional

Como información adicional, nos hemos enterado que el pequeño Tobías iniciará sus estudios cuando cumpla los cinco años, que es la edad que ingresará al Instituto Salem, la mejor escuela de magia en la comunidad norteamericana, en donde aprenderá todo lo concerniente a nuestro mundo...al ser hijo del mejor pocionista y duelista de Londres, no dudamos que este encantador caballerito llamará pronto la atención de la prensa mágica y también la muggle"

La cabeza de Harry ha empezado a dar vueltas, después de leer las noticias

- No es posible...

- Te lo dije Harry: ahora ella tiene otra vida

- ¿Y que es eso de que el pequeño ingresará a otra escuela? ¿Porque no a Hogwarts?

- Harry: fue reconocido por su nuevo padre

- ¡¡Su padre es Snape!!

- Calma amigo, que te sucede

- Ahora mismo – dicen Hermione y Ginny – nos dirás el verdadero motivo de este viaje

- Uy esto no es de nuestra incumbencia – dicen los esposos Abott – les dejaremos solos

- No

- Pero

- Harry

- Nos pueden ayudar no

- Solo si es por un buen motivo

- Les contaré

Todos toman asiento y Harry relata los motivos...los chicos escuchan no solo la historia, sino también lo que el mismo les ocultaba

- Por eso ese viaje, verdad

- Harry te dije que no era buena idea

- Y ahora me lo cuestionas Hannan

- Si no me equivoco – habla Ernie – ella misma nos pidió que la olvidáramos

- Muchachos – dice Augusto mas calmado – creo saber porque ella abandonó Londres

- ¿Si?

- Pónganse en su lugar: primero al casarse con su profesor...me imagino que los comentarios no han sido nada gratos para ella y tuvo que soportar todo, después al quedar viuda y con un recién nacido...ser señalada por todos con el dedo y las constantes críticas, amen de los antecedentes de su marido...hizo lo que le pareció correcto: alejarse

- Ahora podemos reinvindicar su nombre y el de su esposo, podrá rehacer su vida

- Creo que ya rehizo su vida, muchacho

- No

- Harry puedo hacerte una pregunta

- La que sea Hermione

- ¿La has olvidado? ¿Aun la amas?

La pregunta suena ilógica para todos...menos para una

- Es verdad, dime ahora Harry

- Ginny

- Siempre he sentido celos hacia ella cuando ambos iniciaron una relación...después me calmé cuando nos enteramos lo ocurrido, claro esta que jamás pensé que lo hizo por ti...y debo reconocer que se arriesgó demasiado ya que, en realidad aun ella te amaba

- Me extraño mucho aquella actitud que tuviste con Cho en la Sala de Requerimientos, antes de la batalla

- Fui muy brusca

- Demasiado...

- Es muy extraño lo que voy a decir: en parte tuve la culpa al no comprender el verdadero plan...tal vez

- Yo se como saber la verdad

- Seamus

- Que crees, que nos quedaríamos así al aire

Y saca un par de frascos con hebras plateadas, mientras que Terry, Dean, Justin y Ernie se reían al ver el frasco

- Sr. Abott ¿tiene un pensadero?

- ¿Donde obtuviste eso?

- Eh...digamos que fue una contribución de la sapo esa

- Jajajajajajjjjjaaaaaaaaaa

- ¿Contribución?

- Le pedimos amablemente...pero como nos negó su ayuda

- Le persuadimos violentamente

- ¡¡Chicos!!

- Teníamos muchas dudas...así que ella nos dio parte de sus pensamientos

- Le amenazamos con enviarle otra vez al Bosque...con sus amiguitos

- Pero sin retorno

- Que tramposos son

- Ella fue la que inició todo...veamos todo ahora, así sabremos lo que sucedió en esas fechas

El Sr. Abott trae un pensadero y Dean abre los frascos, lanzando su contenido, que va formando un remolino. Los muchachos se reúnen e ingresan dentro

Llegan al despacho de Umbrigde, que esta acompañada de la patrulla inquisitorial, tomando té

- Y bien quiero que escuchen atentamente

- Si Profesora Umbrigde

- Como sabrán – habla la profesora – ya sabemos que el Sr. Potter esta planeando algo a nuestras espaldas...mande vigilar a su novia, la Srta. Chang...

- Es muy bonita – dice Goyle

- Oye, es una Ravenclaw

- Y que Crabble...pero esta buena

- Shhhh – les calla Pansy

- Ambos están saliendo juntos, pero al parecer se ven a escondidas...y he preparado una trampa

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cual es?

- Calma Sr. Malfoy...es este

- Abre un enorme pergamino donde están los pasillos y los ambientes de la Sala Gryffindor

- Este pasillo comunica a la torre de los Gryffindors

- Esos odiosos

- Orgullosos

- Insignificantes

- Debemos atrapar a Potter cuando este saliendo...se que oculta información sobre extrañas actividades

- Lo vigilaremos todo el día si es preciso

- No...no deben levantar sospechas...vigilaran en la noche

- Como usted ordene, Profesora Umbrigde

La escena cambia a otra, donde atrapan a alguien saliendo de la torre Gryffindor, lo arrastran hasta el despacho de la profesora

- Sra. Directora: aquí esta

- Salía de su sala común

- Lo trajimos con el rostro cubierto

- Bien muchachos...a ver Sr. Potter a donde iba...

Y le quita la capucha, hallando una sorpresa: no era él...

- Srta. Chang

- Suéltenme

- Pero...

- Se han equivocado de lugar

- No...estábamos haciendo guardia en la entrada

- Es verdad

- Entonces...todos los varones salgan

- Pero

- Srtas. Parkinson y Millinbust: quédense...necesitaré su ayuda

- Si Sra. Directora

Los muchachos salen y cierran la puerta...Hermione sale hacia fuera y ve que Draco Malfoy hechiza un vaso y lo pone en la puerta

- Shhhhh

- Dejen oír ok

Adentro empieza el interrogatorio

-. Esto no me lo esperaba...¿que hacia usted en la torre de los Gryffindor?

- No es asunto suyo

- Ahora si lo es...dígame el motivo

- Ni crea que hablare...es usted un demonio

Una cachetada le cae y por el golpe, Cho va al suelo

- Malcriada y respondona, ahora veras...Srta. Parkinson: tráigame el frasco pequeño color verde

- Al instante

- Srta. Millinbust ayúdeme con esta salvaje

Ambas empiezan a jalar de las piernas a Cho, pero esta se refugia debajo de la mesa...Ginny y Hermione ven que toma apurada el contenido de un pequeño frasco y a la fuerza es sacada, levantada y sentada en una silla, atándola con lazos

Umbrigde sostiene un pequeño frasco, cuyo contenido lo hace pasar a la boca de la alumna en medio del esfuerzo por zafarse...unos segundos después

- Ahora hablará...¿Que hacia usted en la torre Gryffindor?

- Visitando a mi novio

- Mentira

- Ah si., no me cree...tal vez a usted le hace mucha falta, por eso es una mujer amargada...

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¿No quería que dijera la verdad? Pues bien aquí esta: estaba disfrutando con él en su dormitorio...ambos tuvimos nuestra fiesta privada

Ambas chicas se sorprenden y se tapan la boca...afuera los chicos tienen la misma reacción

- Así que tuvo relaciones intimas con el muchacho...eso esta prohibido

- No me venga con sus prohibiciones

- ¡¡Silencio!!

- ¡¡No me callo!!...no mandará tampoco en nuestras vidas

- Ahora si tendré motivos no solo para expulsar a Potter, sino también a usted

- Que, ¿amar se ha vuelto un pecado o una prohibición? ¿Acaso piensa sacar una nueva ley prohibiendo que nosotros nos enamoremos? ¿No ha tenido usted nuestra edad? Será por eso que usted ande sola, no sabe lo que es disfrutar de las caricias de un verdadero hombre

- Como te atreves, insolente...de esta no te escapas Chang: haré que caigas en desgracia ante todos

- Si caigo, la arrastraré conmigo...al menos yo si podré tener mi conciencia tranquila

- Basta...esta castigada. Malfoy (ingresan los chicos) llévese a esta majadera al cuarto especial

- Pero aun no esta listo...

- LLEVESELAAAAA

Dos Slytherin toman del brazo a la chica y se la llevan a otro lugar, mientras que la Profesora Umbrigde, furiosa, arma un maquiavélico plan: una historia perjudicándola...uno que iniciaría la caída de la pobre muchacha...

Al día siguiente sale todo publicado en las cuatro casas de Hogwarts una historia tan inverosímil y difícil de creer... pero como dice el dicho: "pueblo chico, infierno grande" Cho será la victima de todo y sus compañeros los verdugos...le dan la espalda

Regresan todos a la sala...el silencio invade la casa. Harry ya no ha podido soportarlo y se abraza ante sus amigos, Ginny y Hermione guardan silencio, al igual que los demás

Pero ninguno se cree semejante historia

- Increíble

- No lo puedo creer

- ¿Es verdad eso, Harry?

- Que yo sepa...no

- La vi tomando algo debajo de la mesa – dice Hermione – antes que la sacaran a la fuerza

- De seguro tomo la poción anti verisaterum – menciona Terry

- Y contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente

- Fue tan creíble – dice Ginny – con razón

- No entiendo

- Días después del hecho, escuché sin querer a Pansy junto a otras chicas de su casa, que comentaban sobre Cho...decían que ya no era...ustedes ya saben y muchas estaban sorprendidas, pero la admiraban en secreto y la odiaban en público...tu no estabas Harry y hablaban pestes de ella

- Mientras nosotros nos creíamos semejante historia

- Todos hemos caído, Neville

- Pero fuimos insensibles y déspotas con ella

- Ni siquiera ninguno de nosotros se imaginó eso

- Esperen

Esta vez es Harry quien va a su dormitorio y saca un pensadero...Ron lo ha seguido

- ¿Que sucede amigo?

- Aquí esta lo demás

- ¿Demás?

- Los pensamientos del Profesor Snape...ahora si puedo entender el motivo

Bajan ambos llevando cuidadosamente el pensadero a la sala y otra vez, todos ingresan: llegan a ver el despacho del profesor de pociones donde se desarrolla una extraña escena

- Srta. Chang: debe reponerse de este dolor

- Ella me ha destruido...ha jurado poner mi vida en desgracia y lo logró

- Pero ambos sabemos que ella es culpable y usted le dijo una mentira

- Era lo único que se me ocurría...iba a expulsarlo

- ¿Tanto lo amas?

- Sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez

- Pero mire lo que originó...¿podrá soportar esta cruz?

- No lo sé...

- He escuchado lo que le digo el Profesor Dumbledore cuando estabas internada en la enfermería hace poco...¿lo intentarás?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- El ya esta saliendo con Ginny

- ¿Y estas segura de lo que piensas hacer más adelante?

- Si: seguiré mi camino sola...

- Bien, descanse...le daré tiempo para que me termine ese trabajo que le encargue en mi curso. Vaya a su sala común

La joven estudiante camina hasta la entrada...antes de cerrar le dice:

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Si

- Gracias por el antídoto

- No me lo agradezca...pero cualquier consulta, venga a mi despacho

La escena cambia a otra en donde se observa al Profesor Cann acosándola por diversos lugares de la escuela, su reunión con Mary en donde esta le cuenta su problema; a la Dirección después de su selección donde un mortífago observa un libro, otro la mira descaradamente y el Director la mira con ojos fríos, pero con una leve preocupación; después la cena en donde se anuncia a todos el matrimonio de la alumna con el Director; los diversos comentarios de todo el alumnado; la furia de un mortífago; el duelo entre dos hombres mientras la escuela es testigo de los hechos; el aislamiento y temor que sienten las cuatro casas al ver pasar a Cho mas tranquila; los encuentros amorosos en privado desde el día del duelo; la conversación entre Neville y los miembros del ED con la pareja en un aula vacía y la ultima escena que ven es en la Casa de los Gritos, donde una sozollante chica se aferra a un cuerpo sin vida: el cuerpo de su esposo...Luna trata de calmarla sin ningún resultado, mientras dos profesores levantan el cadáver

- ¿De quien es el último recuerdo?

- Mío

- ¿Luna?

- Yo estuve presente...fue espantoso...ni yo mismo lo podía creer. Ese día a ella se le fue parte de su vida

- Lo imagino

- No puedo creer que Cho y Snape...son completamente distintos uno del otro

- Dicen que polos opuestos se atraen

- En este caso...demasiados opuestos y miren en que acabo

- No pueden seguir criticándola de esa manera jovencitos

- ¿Perdón?

- Creo que la Sra. Abott tiene razón – dice Padma – seguimos criticándola sin motivo, cuando ya vimos el origen de todo

- Pero muchos de nosotros no sabe aun la verdad

- Hay una forma de que todo llegue a buen término...

- ¿Cual es Sr. Augusto?

- Conozco al Director del Diario "Libertad Mágica", siempre ha tenido interés en la verdadera historia de Madame Chang...le puedo avisar y mañana estará aquí...ustedes le pueden entregar toda la información verídica y no solo estaremos circulando la verdadera historia de los Snape...mandaremos unos ejemplares a Londres y alrededor del mundo. Así la joven podrá estar mas tranquila y vivir sin temor su nueva vida, de paso reconocerán a su primer esposo y quedará libre de todo

- Es justo

- Pienso lo mismo Harry...es hora de cambiar la página, mas por el bien de ella – dice Hermione – y de paso, poder disculparnos en persona

- ¿Y el niño?

- Eso ya lo deciden sus padres...mejor dicho su madre y su padrastro ante la sociedad mágica, porque para los muggles ese niño es hijo de Máximo

- Hay algo que no entiendo

- Y ahora que Ginny

- Según este periódico muggle, Máximo es un empresario y dueño de una considerable fortuna...¿como sabe de nosotros?

- Su hermana es una muggle con aptitudes mágicas, pero ambos sabían de magia ya que sus padres les enseñaron todo...

- ¿Quiere decir que sus padres son de ambas comunidades?

- El padre era uno de los mas ricos y cotizados solteros y ella una hechicera...me imagino que llevaron bien oculta la doble vida que tenían, pero nosotros en nuestra comunidad conocíamos la historia real.

- Además – habla Carolina – han sido felices en estos tiempos...hoy su hijo sobrevive a todos y seguirá con la tradición familiar

- Podremos ir a visitarlos

- Eso déjenmelo a mí – dice Augusto – hablaré con Máximo

- A esperar chicos

El dueño de casa escribe un par de notas y dos lechuzas van saliendo minutos después por diversas direcciones. La tarde va cayendo y mientras, un muchacho se ha acercado a la ventana a mirar el atardecer, pero de su pecho aún sale un par de entrecortados suspiros.

Nadie se imagina lo que sucederá días después...

Continuará--


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Visita inesperada**

Han pasado ya un par de días, Máximo sabe que va a tener visitas a su mansión y ha ordenado preparar todo lo necesario para recibir a sus invitados.

Por otro lado, en la Mansión Abott los chicos estan listos...se han unido a ellos algunos profesores de Hogwarts y los sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix

Pero también vino la indeseable

Ninguno pudo perderla en el camino y se unió a la comitiva, teniendo que soportarla...la sorpresa se llevaron los chicos ni bien la vieron

- Usted

- Sr. Potter que alegría verlo

- No pienso lo mismo

- Harry

- Ella no debe estar aquí...¿que pasó?

- Lo siento Harry – habla Minerva – se coló al grupo sin invitación

- Todos en la comunidad al fin sabrán el motivo

- Presiento que esto no va a salir bien – dice Hannan a su tío – habrá problemas

- Pero porque mi querida sobrina

- Esa...reportera no es de fiar: puso en ridículo a varios de los miembros de la comunidad mágica en primera plana, arruinó la vida de muchos...entre ellos la de Chang

- Caray...y ya no podemos avisar...veré que hago

Se acerca al grupo y dice lo sgte:

- Señores ingleses bienvenidos a mi casa...por medidas de seguridad el dueño de la mansión a la que vamos a visitar nos ha pedido ir al estilo muggle; eso quiere decir que no podremos usar la Red Flu...los autos ya están listos, solo demoraremos una media hora

- Es mejor

- Los jovencitos vendrán conmigo en este vehiculo y los demás en el otro...andando

Todos suben a los vehículos, antiguos pero en buen estado y parten...en el camino muchos se sorprenden del paisaje y al final, después de unos 45 minutos llegan a la entrada principal de la mansión...

Las rejas se abren y los autos siguen su camino hasta el final, donde llegan a una hermosa casa, esperando en la entrada el dueño, un mayordomo y una sirvienta

- Sr. Abott bienvenido

- Máximo...

- Ambos se abrazan con efusividad y bajan del auto seguido de los demás invitados

- Espero que no te molestes por la cantidad de público que traje

- No son tu familia, por lo que veo...conozco a algunos: Sra. McGonagal

- Es un placer volverlo a ver

- Sr. Flitwich

- Jovencito felicidades por tu boda

- Gracias...Sr. Weasley

- Hola Máximo...mi esposa no pudo venir, pero te manda sus saludos

- Gracias...tenemos mucho que hablar

- Ambos

- Bien...Sr. Diggory

- Hola muchacho...

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, gracias...

- Y usted es

- Klinsgley Schacklet, Ministro de Magia

- Bienvenido Señor Ministro...y la Sra.

- Señorita

- ¿Perdón?

- Déjeme presentarme: Rita Skeeter, reportera del Diario El Profeta

- El Profe...ah entiendo. Que yo sepa, no invite a ningún periodista

- Vine con el grupo – muchos ponen caras de desagrado

- Y el señor es...

- El es Lucius Malfoy y su familia – dice el Ministro

Los Malfoy viajaban con el grupo...ya habían pagado sus culpas ante la sociedad y ahora miraban con bastante inquietud y curiosidad la casa...el Patriarca se acerca

- Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Kennedy

- Igualmente...por favor adelante

Todos van ingresando, pero Harry y los muchachos habían detectado una gran preocupación en el dueño de la casa y creyeron que era por la presencia de tanta gente y de Skeeter

En la Sala un niño corría de un lado a otro, seguido por otro elfo

- Amo Tobías, por favor: venga aquí

- No quiero

- Tiene que terminar su sopa

- Quiero estar con papá

- El Amo Máximo esta ocupado

- Papi

El pequeño se va a las piernas del joven dueño, que lo abraza y lo levanta en brazos, el elfo se acerca respetuoso

- Amo Máximo: discúlpeme

- No te preocupes, Jam...

- Aun el amo Tobías no ha terminado de comer

- Lo sé...ahora hijo iras a cambiarte, tenemos visitas

- ¿Ahora?

- Si...ve

Baja al niño y el elfo lo toma de la mano, llevándoselo por las escaleras

- Es hermoso el niño

- Gracias...mi esposa bajara en un instante...antes

Otro elfo aparece en la sala

- Gidzy: ordena que nos traigan unos aperitivos y avisa a mi esposa que ya llegaron nuestros invitados

- Como usted ordene, amo

Desaparece al instante...todos esperan en la sala mientras los aperitivos llegan en bandejas. Una vez listos Augusto habla

- Máximo: disculpa la cantidad de personas que me acompaña...ellos son una delegación que vino de Londres

- ¿Están de visita oficial?

- Mas o menos – dice Harry

- Se quien es usted, Sr. Potter – dice el dueño

- Estamos aquí buscando a...

- Cho Chang – termina Hermione

El rostro del dueño adquiere esta vez un semblante más sombrío: al parecer ya adivinó el verdadero motivo

- Augusto: me dijiste que era...

- Lo siento, Máximo...pero ellos insistieron tanto

- Nosotros pedimos esta cita

- Entonces debieron decirme el verdadero motivo, verdad

- Y nosotros estamos aquí para aclarar un asunto pendiente desde hace tres años atrás – dice el Ministro – queremos limpiar una historia y lo que debemos preguntarle es de su asunto familiar: su hermana

- Ah, bueno podemos conversarlo...y lo otro

- Es personal también, queremos reinvidicar y que nos perdonen

- Y yo lo publicaré en el Profeta – dice Rita

Esta vez el rostro del joven adquiere rasgos de odio puro. Su molestia salta a la vista...por las escaleras baja el elfo acompañando al niño vestido con una elegante túnica de color negro (que contrasta con la palidez de su piel), se pone junto a su padre, lo mira y pregunta con una vocecita suave

- ¿Estas molesto papi?

- No hijo – dice suavizando sus facciones

- Te veo amargado

- No es nada...

- ¿Y mamá?

- Ya baja...siéntate

Se sienta y juega moviendo sus piececitos, pero sintiendo a la vez todas las miradas...el pequeño levanta su rostro y pone los mismos gestos y rasgos heredados de su verdadero padre, que asusta a un buen grupo de los más jóvenes que murmuran en voz muy baja

- Cielos: es idéntico a él – dice Neville

- Felizmente que no heredó su nariz

- ¡¡Ron!! - dicen varios

- Al menos salio muy guapo – dice Hermione – se parece a su mamá

- ¿Solo eso?

- Ya, aun no sabemos si heredó las habilidades de su padre Susan – dice Padma

- De seguro, míralo es maduro a su corta edad

- No lo creo Lavender

- ¿De que hablan ustedes, viejas chismosas?

- ¡¡Tobías!!

- Papá: están hablando mal de mi – dice el niño señalándolos con la mano

- No, no es eso...es que...

- Hermione: cállate – le susurra Harry

- ¿Que sucede?

Una voz femenina se escucha al entrar y todos voltean: la dueña de casa abre sus ojos espantada...ve a los que jamás se imaginó ver y el niño va a donde ella, mirándola

- Mami: ¿estas bien?

De inmediato Cho levanta a su pequeño y lo abraza fuertemente

- Aléjense de mi y de mi hijo

- Cho, espera...

- Tienes que escucharnos...

- No quiero volver a verlos nunca mas

- Es que venimos a conversar...

- Aclarar todo

- Es urgente, por favor...

- FUERAAAAAAAAA

- Perdónanos...es lo único que...

- NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS EN MI VIDA NUNCA MAS

Y vuelve a subir rápidamente hacia su cuarto, en donde se encierra junto a su hijo. Máximo se sorprende y mira a todos

- Creo que ya fue suficiente

- Mil disculpas...no queríamos incomodar

- Aun ella recuerda todo lo que le ocurrió en Londres – dice el muchacho – pensé que lo había superado

- ¿Usted lo sabe?

- Era el chisme por esos tiempos en toda la comunidad mágica internacional – dice Máximo – claro está que jamás imaginé cruzarme en su camino. Deben comprender que, para ella le fue difícil volver a empezar y ahora ustedes aquí, recordándole su pasado...

- Lo sentimos mucho, solo...

- Que esta visita se ha terminado – dice con voz molesta – por favor, es mejor que se retiren

- Es hora de irnos, muchachos – habla Augusto al ver la molestia del dueño de casa

Todos empiezan a salir, un poco frustrados...hasta la misma Rita ni siquiera ha podido conversar con ella. Adentro se respira intranquilidad. Solo se quedan el Ministro y su comitiva, el asunto es serio...horas despues salen y regresan a la mansión

ººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión Abott, todos los ex miembros del ED se sienten muy frustrados por lo sucedido en la Mansión...Augusto ha ordenado servir algunos aperitivos, con ellos también han ido la comitiva ministerial...justamente un auror encargado (con la venia del Ministro presente) les habla

- Sres. Nosotros teníamos algo que hacer con la Sra. Snape y por desgracia ahora será imposible

- ¿Tenían?

- ¿De que era?

- Sr. Potter: usted y sus amigos tienen el derecho de enterarse...felizmente que la Sra. Skeeter no esta aquí con nosotros, pero debe quedar esto en secreto, nadie mas debe enterarse, sino será un verdadero escándalo en Londres

- No se preocupe

-Díganos de que se trata

- Hace poco mas de un mes, hallamos unos documentos importantes en una antigua guarida de los mortífagos...como ya todos saben, muchos están cumpliendo condena y el resto murió en la ultima batalla

- Si, sabemos eso, estuvimos presente – dice Dean

- Bien...hallamos un diario sin nombre, donde relataba muchas cosas que al principio no le tomamos importancia hasta hace una semana atrás, donde fuimos a Hogwarts. Allí están sepultados los miembros de la Orden del Fénix

- ¿Que tiene que ver el mausoleo de la Orden en esto?

- Mucho Srta. Granger...con la autorización correspondiente abrimos todas las tumbas

- QUEEE

- ESTAN LOCOS

- Silencio por favor escuchen primero

Todos guardan silencio, pero se les nota la turbación

- Bien...en una de las tumbas encontramos algunos restos de una persona que fue depositada allí, pero no corresponden al difunto en si. Es de sexo femenino y con las pruebas hechas, falleció hace mas de 20 años y no cuatro, como debe ser

- ¿Quiere decir usted...?

- Que falta un cadáver...y no esta

- ¿De quien es?

- ¿Quien cree usted que es, Sr. Potter?

Harry empieza a cavilar...recuerda quienes murieron en orden: primero sus padres en el Valle de Godric; luego Sirius en el Velo ubicado en el Ministerio; Dumbledore en el primer ataque de la Escuela, luego Remus y Tonks en la defensa de la escuela, junto a George y Colin; Snape en la Casa de Los Gritos...

Un momento: su mente empieza a recordar: después de ver morir al Director en la Sala de la Casa de los Gritos, ya no vio más su cuerpo...ni siquiera en el levantamiento y reconocimiento de los muertos, ni en el velorio ni en la sepultura...la Profesora McGonagall le dijo que estaba sepultado junto a los demás miembros de la Orden y le impidió asistir...

Eso es...

- ¡¡Snape!! – y todos se le quedan viendo asombrados y estupefactos al escuchar ese nombre

- Cierto...les hicimos las pruebas a todos y el único que salió con extraños resultados fue en los restos de la sepultura del Profesor Snape. Los restos que están sepultos allí no son de él

- Pero, como

- Que macabro

- Tétrico

- Es imposible

- ¿Quiere decir – habla Parvati – que alguien retiró el cuerpo del profesor? ¿Y con que fin?

- Armamos varias hipótesis...según sus memorias Sr. Potter, usted y sus amigos presentes – señalando a Hermione y Ron – vieron morir a su profesor. Hasta allí todo bien...es a partir de ese momento donde algo extraño ha sucedido y hemos investigado todos los cuerpos

- ¿Hallaron algo?

- Si: dos cuerpos fueron trasladados a Norteamérica y uno a Islandia. El de este ultimo confirmamos la identidad del fallecido y solo faltaba los trasladados a Norteamérica.

- ¿Y quienes eran?

- Uno de ellos era de la familia del Sr. Kennedy

- Máximo – dice Augusto

- Si. Por lo que sabemos, su hermana era estudiante de Hogwarts y queríamos averiguar si sus restos eran de ella misma...para nuestra mala suerte ustedes vinieron y...

- Lo siento – dice Harry – les eché a perder la diligencia

- Ya habrá otra oportunidad...lo que ignoramos es en donde esta el ultimo cuerpo...sospechamos que es el cuerpo del profesor y alguien lo traslado aquí

- ¿Pero como?

- Y quien tendría las ganas de traer un cuerpo que no le corresponde

- Justamente el diario da varias pistas...un sospechoso es el joven dueño de la Mansión

- ¿Que tiene que ver Máximo en todo esto? – dice Augusto

- El dueño del diario conoció a Máximo...relata pasajes personales no solo de él, sino también del joven estadounidense; la ultima hoja está incompleta

- ¿Incompleta?

- Si...al parecer todos los mortifagos fueron junto al Señor Oscuro al recibir su llamada...termina en una extraña frase que no hemos podido descifrar, dice: "Llegó la hora...quien sabe si de esta salimos vivos o no, Máximo solo busca venganza para su hermana y yo un camino para salvar a los que amo...pase lo que pase, ojala que el resultado funcione...esto lo hago solo por ellos"

- Que extraño es – dice Hermione – ¿podría tener una copia del diario?

- Claro como no – dice el auror – pero no difunda a nadie sobre su contenido... esperamos que nos ayuden a resolver este misterio

- No se preocupe

Ambos se dan un apretón de manos

Esa noche, los chicos se reúnen en privado (después de la cena) para conversar

- Harry que estas pensando

- ¿Recuerdan los pensamientos que vimos?

- Si en el pensadero

- Unos eran de Snaoe y los demás...

- De Cho...no todos, porque estaban mezclados con los de su esposo

- Según los recuerdos, Cho fue la última persona que vio su cuerpo después de la batalla

- No fue la única – dice Dean

- ¿¿No??

- Si recuerdo bien, allí estaban presentes la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Flitwitch y Luna

- Es verdad – dice Ernie

- Luna – habla Hermione – cuéntanos

- Acompañe a Cho en secreto a la Casa de Los Gritos junto a los profesores – dice la chica de forma despreocupada – ella lo reconoció y se puso muy mal; por esas fechas estaba embarazada y los profesores temían que le diera un aborto o que le cayera mal la noticia, felizmente no le paso nada al bebe...ellos mismos recogieron el cuerpo.

- ¿¿Y??

- Lo enterraron en secreto junto al Profesor Dumbledore...es lo último que vi, la Profesora decía que lo hacia porque Dumbledore consideraba al Profesor Snape como al hijo que nunca tuvo

- Es comprensible

- ¿Nada mas?

- Es todo lo que sé, muchachos...

- Un momento – dice Hermione – ¿dices que los profesores sabían que ella estaba embarazada?

- Si, el mismo Profesor Snape les confío ese secreto

- ¿Quien más lo sabía?

- Madame Pomfrey

- Tres personas...

- Ah y Dumbledore

- Como

- Al parecer es parte de un plan inicial que ambos formaron años atrás: si algún alumno tenía problemas, él tenia que resolverlos sin arriesgar su reputación; en el caso de las chicas solo había dos alternativas: sacarlas de la escuela

- En otras palabras: expulsándolas – dice Lavender

- ¿Y la otra?

- Ya te imaginas...

- Ya entiendo – dice Harry – a Cho le plantearon las dos alternativas y eligió la segunda

- Pero si tres personas sabían el secreto de Cho

- Corrección: cuatro

- ¿Quien?

- Primero los que te mencione y yo – dice Luna – después se enteraron los Miembros del ED

- En este caso: 28...de los cuales todos guardaron silencio para que los demás no se enteraran de la verdad – dice Ron – por eso callaron

- Sumando serían 32 personas

- Quitemos las 28 personas y concentrémonos en los tres adultos – dice Harry – uno de ellos sabe donde está realmente el cuerpo de Snape

- ¿Porque esa afirmación?

- Piensa Hermione: ellos saben algo mas...están ocultando algo delante de todos, en especial de Cho

- Seguro

- Si...

- La profesora McGonagall esta con la comitiva

- Pero si conoce algo, no lo dirá, lo negará todo

- Al igual que el Profesor Flitwitch

- ¿Y Madame Pomfrey?

- Si le confiaron ese secreto, callará...

- Pues estamos atados, tendremos que resolver esto nosotros mismos

- Lo que no imagino – dice Dennis – es como lograron sacar el cuerpo sin que nadie lo sepa...

- ¿Que tal si ese cuerpo no existe?

- ¿De que hablas Hermione?

- Escuchen: nosotros (señala a Harry y Ron) lo vimos con vida, hasta que Ustedes ya Saben mandó a su asquerosa serpiente a matarlo...después lo dejó allí tirado, nosotros nos acercamos y nos dio sus pensamientos antes de morir

- ¿Y?

- Hasta ahora pensé que todo estaba bien...creo

- No te entiendo

- Ni nosotros

- Es que le vi algo extraño al profesor cuando agonizaba – dice la chica – me dio la impresión de que...no nos conocía

- ¿Como?

- Harry, Ron ¿se acuerdan cuando planeábamos averiguar si Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin en segundo año?

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dice Ron – y no sacamos nada

- Averiguamos que era otra persona

- Si, pero...¿se acuerdan como lo hicimos?

- Si, pero que tiene que ver eso con...

- Oh

Ambos muchachos empezaron a recordar: con la poción multijugos y algunos cabellos, se transformaron en dos muchachos de Slytherin e ingresaron a su sala común para investigar...Harry fija su mirada en Hermione asustado:

- ¿Tu crees que...?

- No era Snape...sino otra persona, suplantándolo

- ¡¡Cielos!!

- Si eso es cierto – dice Terry – entonces ¿quien murió realmente?

- ¿Y donde está el verdadero Snape? – pregunta Padma

- Buena pregunta, chicos

- Creo que está mas cerca de lo que sospechamos –dice la joven – hay que vigilar a Cho y su hijo

- ¿Porque?

- Si el sobrevivió...irá en su búsqueda. Debe estar ocultándose, acuérdense que antes de morir trató de sacarla con vida de la escuela

- Por eso el trato que hizo con nosotros – dice Neville – sabia del estado de su esposa: sabe que tiene un hijo y quiso ponerlos a salvo, lejos de todo

- Tal vez Chang no sepa nada – dice Justin – cree que es viuda; si lo que sospechamos es cierto, Snape irá por ellos, es su derecho...todo esta ha sido preparado con anterioridad

- Ese diario puede ser de dos personas: de Snape o de ese chico norteamericano

- Descartemos al muchacho, no lo creo, lo menciona

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay otra persona que sabe todo...

- ¿Pero quien?

- Primero tratemos de limar asperezas con Cho, luego regresamos a Londres...la respuesta está en Azkaban

- ¿Y porque en Azkaban?

- Debe ser uno de los mortifagos prisioneros

- ¿Harry?

- Si Ginny

- Si todo esto que sospechamos es cierto, hay alguien más que corre peligro

- ¿Quien?

- El chico, Máximo Kennedy...él ignora que su actual esposa aun sigue siendo la esposa de Snape...y si el esta vivo...

- Ay no

- ¡¡Maldición!!

- Lo matará...

- O tal vez – dice Harry – se pusieron de acuerdo

- COMOOOO

- Escuchen, sueña trillado pero a ver si es lo que sospecho: Máximo se contactó con los mortífagos, posiblemente conoció a Snape...que yo sepa, no recuerdo haberlo visto en la batalla final

- Ni nosotros

- Todo era confuso, luchábamos sin control

- Su hermana ¿en que casa estaba?

- Ni idea, compañero

- Podemos averiguar – dice Ernie – voy a escribir y enviar a un amigo que aún estudia en Hogwarts

- Excelente...yo hablare con tus tíos Hannan, a ver si nos ayudan esta vez

- Harry no se si todo esto saldrá bien...ya viste la reacción de Cho

- Si...pero no hay otra manera

Todos se ponen de acuerdo y ahora les queda esperar...Hermione ha estado dándole vueltas, pero no sabe si lo que ha descubierto en la copia del diario servirá para lo que van a hacer, aun prefiere callar hasta hallar mas pruebas

Continuará--

0

Hola: antes disculpas por no actualizar rapido, a veces la compu se me cuelga (GRRRRRR)

Dejenme sus reviews, plisss son importantes para mi.

Pronto estare poniendo un nuevo fic, pero antes lean mi bio y ahi esta mi pregunta, quiero sus comentarios y sugerencias...nos vemos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: Páginas de Diarios**

Ha pasado unas tres semanas y cinco días del incidente, los muchachos han tratado de conversar con su ex compañera sin ningún resultado

Muchos escriben en sus diarios privados sobre lo acontecido en esos días:

_Diario de Harry:_

"Me ha sido imposible conciliar el sueño y estar tranquilo...las sospechas de que Snape realmente este vivo han hecho que me desespere. Ayer Ginny ha peleado conmigo porque ya esta harta de todo y quiere regresar... me ha amenazado con ponerle un punto final a nuestra relación.

No se porque se comporta de esa manera, nunca me imaginé que era muy celosa...sospechaba de eso cuando la trató muy mal en la escuela y yo – en ese entonces – solo pensaba en ganar o morir en el intento.

De vez en cuando salgo a pasear para distraerme y esta comunidad mágica si que es muy reservada, saben que no soy de aquí y se me quedan viendo fijamente, es por mi maldita cicatriz...algunos me saludan y buscan conversación y otros se alejan desesperados como si yo fuese a morderlos

Una vez vi a Cho de lejos y me oculté entre los arbustos...a pesar del tiempo, es muy hermosa y no me explico como Snape ha logrado estar con ella y procrear un hijo...felizmente el niño no se parece en nada a su padre, pero si es muy avispado e inteligente para su tierna edad.

Si no hubiese ocurrido aquel incidente con Umbrigde, otra sería mi historia con ella: sería mi esposa y ese niño hubiese sido mi hijo...hubiese tenido la familia que siempre soñé..."

_Diario de Ginny:_

"Ya estoy amarga de todo: Harry no da su brazo a torcer y sigue empeñado en comunicarse con Chang...¡¡maldita mujer!!

La odio desde que estuvo saliendo con él...hasta lo besó en la Sala de Requerimientos, al menos debo darle las gracias a Umbrigde por haberlos separado, yo ni tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo

Aunque los chismes que se originaron hicieron que estallara en odio puro: muchos comentaban que ella ya se había acostado con mi Harry y no solo una vez...no entiendo aún como logró ingresar a nuestra sala común, si ella no era de Gryffindor.

De seguro que él mismo le dijo la contraseña

Y se veían en secreto...¿cuantas veces habrán estado juntos?

Pero mi felicidad llegó cuando ese tarado profesor ingresó y empezó a acosarla al siguiente año...hasta que murió Mary. Me dio mucha pena, pero al parecer algunos de esos mortífagos sabían quien fue el culpable

Aquella vez que anunciaron su boda, me sorprendí como todos: ¡¡ella con Snape!! uf...que gustos

Pero nunca imaginé que todo se le iba a resolver y de buena manera: muchos se alejaron de ella por el rumor de ser la esposa de un mortífago, ni tampoco supe que esperaba un hijo...lo ocultaron ambos muy bien

Ahora ella casada en segundas nupcias y con un joven guapísimo y millonario...su hijo ha heredado sus rasgos pero sospecho que ha heredado el carácter y personalidad del padre. Que suerte que tienes, Cho: se te arregló la vida

Y si lo que sospechan los chicos es cierto: no quiero ni pensar...

Pero te quiero ver lejos, Cho...lejos de nuestras vidas"

_Diario de Ron:_

"Cielos, mi papá me dice que las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga: ya pudieron los del Ministerio averiguar que los restos sepultados en la Mansión...son de la hermana de Máximo. Aunque no han podido encontrar el último cuerpo...por eso la comitiva ha regresado a Londres.

Rita ha seguido fastidiando a la pareja y felizmente los de esta comunidad la expulsaron, ya estaban molestos con ella, era muy metiche y a la vez ponía en contra a todos

Por mi parte ya no lo soportaba...

Antes de que regresara, le dije a mi papá que averiguara entre los prisioneros de Azkaban quienes eran amigos o compañeros de Snape, el único que lo conocía era Lucius...pero se niega a colaborar.

Hermione ha estado preguntando a los Profesores McGonagall y Flitwich pero ninguno ha soltado prenda...hasta se han molestado con ella. Sospecho que sus razones tendrán para no hablar

Igual ocurre con Luna...siempre para tan distraída

Los muchachos tienen miedo de irse, no sin antes arrepentirse con Cho...muchos de nosotros no le hicimos caso y ni siquiera le creímos, por eso su negativa a recibirnos. Reconozco que le hicimos un daño mayor que será difícil curar

Aunque...tal vez ahora reflexione y nos pueda perdonar"

_Diario de Hermione:_

"Desde que el auror encargado del caso de identificación de cuerpos, me entregó una copia del diario hallado, he estado analizándolo hoja por hoja y he estado viendo el pensadero de Harry

Lástima que no tenga acceso al pensadero de Dumbledore

Se que hay algo muy extraño en este asunto: primero la actitud de Harry...al principio pensé que era para reparar un error causado en el pasado, pero ahora sospecho que hay algo más

Creo que su amor por Cho no ha desaparecido...me he dado cuenta como la miraba cuando estábamos en su casa aquel día en que prácticamente nos expulsó. Por eso Ginny está a la defensiva y con muchos celos

Ya quiere regresar

Después las sospechas del Ministerio: ya resolvieron el caso, aunque aun falta hallar un cuerpo...ignoro quien y con que motivos se llevarían el cuerpo de Snape, no entiendo. Según se, no tiene familiares vivos (excepto su esposa e hijo)

Y han tenido que regresar sin muchos resultados

Pero he estado comunicándome con ellos y les he dado mis sospechas y motivos...hasta ayer, cuando vi de nuevo la copia del diario y encontré que la letra me parecía familiar. Ingresé a los pensamientos guardados en el pensadero y confirmé una sospecha mía

Pero no se como decírselo a Harry

Temo por su reacción: la madeja de todo está en la escritura...si supieran la verdad, ninguno se ha dado cuenta ni sospecha de nada

¡¡Él esta vivo...!!

La pregunta es: ¿en donde estará?

Todo concuerda...en cualquier momento se dejará ver

Y tiene un cómplice...no se quien es, pero alguien le está ayudando

Alguien con un poder económico mayor que todos: ¿¿Máximo??

Si mis sospechas son ciertas...menudo lío que se armará no solo aquí, sino en Londres

La clave esta en los Profesores McGonagall, Flitwitch y Madame Pomfrey: ellos saben la verdad...y ninguno hablará de más

A no ser...que intervenga"

_Diario de Cho:_

"Desde que la comitiva de Londres apareciera en mi casa en San Francisco, mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma...ellos aun están aquí

Y no se marcharán hasta hablar conmigo

Yo ya no tengo nada que hablar, he sido bien clara en la única carta que les deje como despedida, solo quiero seguir con mi vida. Al menos algo bueno llegó para tranquilizar mi vida

Mi verdadero esposo esta a mi lado...me ha contado lo sucedido con pelos y señales todo su plan.

Ahora está tomando otra identidad...es un poco fastidioso y lo hace todo el día; felizmente en las noches vuelve a ser como era antes. Mi hijito ya se acostumbró y guarda silencio, pero está muy feliz: después de mucho tiempo ha vuelto a sonreír

Era muy severo y gruñón...le faltaba su papá

Y yo volví a sentirme mujer en sus brazos...extrañaba sus besos, caricias y aquellas noches placenteras y ardientes que disfrutaba en la escuela, he vuelto a sentirme viva otra vez

Lo que mas temo es que ellos, si siguen quedándose aquí, averiguaran todo...hablaré con las autoridades para ver si de una buena vez por todas logran sacarlos de nuevo

Al menos expulsaron a esa Rita...

Solo un milagro puede permitir que siga adelante..."

_Diario de Luna:_

"Estamos a un mes viviendo en USA, lo que hallamos ha sido muy provechoso...no todo. La reacción de Cho al vernos es comprensible: esta asustada

Peor cuando se entero de lo publicado en El Profeta

He estado carteándome con ella en secreto, al principio no recibía mis mensajes pero he insistido...ya nos hemos reamistado

Desde ese día le he estado contando lo que hacemos...se que no esta bien, pero ellos iniciaron todo. Están mas cerca, pero lo que mas me preocupa es la actitud de Hermione: sospecho que ella ha encontrado algo...esta colaborando con los del Ministerio, se que sabe algo mas grave, pero no nos quiere revelar a ninguno, ni siquiera a Harry

Y este actúa muy extraño con todos: creo que aun ama a Cho, por eso los celos de Ginny

Presiento que, si no salimos de inmediato, se originará una tragedia

¡¡Ya fue suficiente!! Veré que es lo que puedo hacer..."

_Diario de Máximo _

"Aun esos mocosos no se retiran, malograran mi plan...debo reconocer que son muy persistentes

En especial el Sr. Potter. Creí conocerlo mejor, pero me he equivocado...

Al menos el plan inicial funcionó, pero cobró una vida inocente...al parecer estaba ya cansado de vivir. Ahora la atención se centra en mi persona y en mi esposa, en la cual ha recobrado otra vez sus ganas de vivir

Al menos logré ponerlos a salvo...no contaba con que ese muchacho iba a iniciar toda una vorágine años después, solo espero que esta odisea termine de una buena vez para poder llevar en paz una vida mejor.

Mi hijo ha crecido sano y fuerte, a la vez es muy despierto y curioso: mete la mano en todo; ya prepara sencillas pociones y ha logrado sacar algunos hechizos simples con la varita de su madre.

Lo bueno es que no se despega de mi lado...es hermoso verlo caminar como todo un caballerito. Hemos logrado inscribirlo en el Instituto Salem, donde están ansiosos por su ingreso, pero le faltan dos años aún...estoy enseñándole algunos trucos que aprendí en mi infancia, pues quiero que sea muy instruido en su nueva sociedad y tenga una vida mejor que el mío.

Aunque no se que pasará en el futuro

Lo que mas temo es que se descubra todo...logré manejar todo lo relacionado a los asuntos financieros, estados de cuentas, negocios y otros del verdadero Máximo, tal y como me enseñó en estos años y me lo expresó en sus últimos deseos. No me ha sido nada fácil, pero felizmente tuve el apoyo de sus elfos Gidzy y Jam, que están pendientes de la seguridad de mi pequeño Tobías, al igual de los sirvientes squid que prestan servicios a la familia y saben la verdad: haciendo creer a todos que soy el verdadero amo...igualmente debo agradecerle a ellos por todo, ya están corriendo muchos riesgos personales

Pero se arriesgó demasiado...el chico sabía bien en lo que se metía...su instrucción era muy superior a la de los magos y muggles que conocí...si hubiese entrado a Hogwarts, estaría en Slytherin

Ni siquiera Albus se hubiese imaginado semejante historia...me alegro no haberle comentado las ultimas partes de mi plan de fuga, al menos ya descansa en paz...de los profesores de la escuela, solo Minerva y Flitwich saben la verdad, pero callan...les conviene

Ni siquiera la comunidad mágica sabe la verdad...lo malo es que Rita ha levantado mucha polvareda, le tengo ojeriza...esa antipática reportera me las pagará muy caro por haber hecho sufrir a mi amada. Debo hacer lo que sea, para que este grupo abandone Norteamérica de inmediato

Tal vez...si eso haré, no tengo otra opción.

Ahora es mi turno...y juro que esta vez triunfaré"

Continuará--

**Nota:** Este capitulo es muy corto pero significativo, cada uno ha puesto lo que piensa en su diario privado, y además se revela lo que esta a punto de suceder en los siguientes capítulos...dejenme sus reviews.

A partir del ultimo dia de Abril estarñe publicando un nuevo fic, muy distinto a los anteriores. Cuidense y hasta la proxima semana


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: Ella va a prisión (por imprudente)**

Hermione ya se cansó de esperar...un día sale sola, y va por el camino hacia la Mansión donde actualmente vive Cho con su familia. Pero ignora que, a través de la ventana, Luna la ha observado...rápidamente escribe una nota y lo envía con un cuervo hacia su destino.

Pasa una hora y cuarenta minutos, por la cual logra llegar (a pie) a las puertas de la mansión, sin dejar de observar por todos lados, saca su varita y con un hechizo logra abrir las enormes rejas de la entrada e ingresar rápidamente...camina por el enorme jardín y va escuchando voces distintas.

En una parte oculta del jardín, Tobías juega con los gnomos y trolls que viven en la casa, muchos de ellos salen alegremente cuando ven al pequeño niño solo y se le acercan sin ningún temor para jugar. La muchacha se sorprende ante semejante acercamiento y se acerca imprudentemente. Uno de los gnomos (que se quedó atascado al no poder salir de uno de los agujeros que existen en el jardín) avisa al niño de la presencia de un extraño.

Tobías voltea y Hermione queda impactada: la belleza del niño la subyuga a tal grado, que no sabe que hacer y se queda quieta. Mientras el mocoso se ha acercado a donde está el gnomo y lo libera del agujero. Pero al instante aprovecha y con solo un movimiento de su mano, lanza a Hermione contra un enorme árbol, donde queda inconsciente, mientras que los trolls lo rodean formando una protección y uno de los gnomos corre a la casa a avisar a los dueños.

ººººººººººººº

Pasa hora y media y los chicos en la Mansión Abott buscan a su amiga, sin ningún resultado...en eso suena el teléfono y el dueño de casa contesta. Al instante su rostro se torna severo y después de colgar el auricular, reúne a los muchachos

- Jovencitos ¿donde esta su amiga, la de cabellos enmarañados?

- ¿Hermione?

- No la vemos desde hace media hora, Sr. Augusto

- Vamos todos, acompáñenme

- ¿A donde?

- Lo verán por sus propios ojos

Todos acompañan a Augusto, suben al coche, que parte rápidamente...a unos veinticinco minutos llega a las puertas de la Mansión...sorprendiéndose todos al ver la multitud de periodistas, curiosos, policías y otros

Para su mala suerte, ven que un par de policías hacen ingresar a un patrullero a una joven esposada, los chicos la reconocen

- ¡¡Hermione!!

- Pero ¿que le ha sucedido?

- Una vecina me acaba de avisar, que los dueños de casa detectaron algo extraño en su jardín y avisaron a la policía.

- ¿Y?

- La hallaron inconsciente...al parecer el niño se defendió golpeándola, al tratar su amiga de sacarlo de la Mansión de manera imprudente. Creo que ha tratado de...

- Ella no sería capaz

- No lo creo...

- Es imposible

- ¿Pero que hacia aquí sola?

- ¿Porque no nos pidió que la acompañáramos?

- Lo que hizo vuestra amiga es allanamiento de morada y por lo que me contaron por teléfono, trató de secuestrar al niño

- QUEEE

- Ella no es...

- Lo sé, pero hay muchas pruebas...la incriminan

- Tío: has algo por favor

- No creo que pueda hacer mucho, Hannan...por lo pronto, les ayudaré a pagar la fianza.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Tendrá que conseguirse un buen abogado, porque irá a Juicio

- ¿Como?

- Imposible

- Muchachos: nuestro sistema de justicia es muy distinta, aquí hasta un niño puede testificar. Si lo que sospecho es cierto, el pequeño Tobías dirá la verdad y la hundirá

- ¿Quiere decir que nuestra amiga...?

- Puede ir a la cárcel...por muchos años. Además los muggles van a querer verla en los tribunales, porque sospechan que es una secuestradora, y conociendo los antecedentes de la familia, que ha sido victima de muchos secuestros en el pasado...

- ¡¡No!! – dicen en coro

- Lo siento...después de esto, tendrán que marcharse. Si la relacionan con ustedes, todos podrán ser apresados en cualquier momento y eso no lo deseo...

- Mil disculpas, Sr. Abott

- Se que ustedes tratan por todos los medios de limpiar un pasado, espiar sus culpas y arrepentirse de los errores cometidos, pero esto ya salió fuera de control. Deben ahora preparar su equipaje, porque un grupo de miembros vendrán a recogerlos

- ¿¿Queee??

- Mi esposa se ha comunicado con los aurores en Londres...estarán en camino, si es que no han llegado ya

- -En parte tiene razón – dice Harry apesadumbrado – yo he sido el causante de todo esto

Todos sin bajar del auto, ven los hechos y a las finales meditan sobre lo ocurrido, mientras el auto parte de regreso a la Mansión Abott; al llegar a la casa, ven que una comitiva ha llegado

- Sr. Potter

- Profesora McGonagall

- Lo siento mucho jóvenes, pero es nuestro deber llevarlos al Reino Unido...es una orden ministerial – habla uno de los aurores

- Pero

- Nada – dice el auror Prinkall – su permanencia duró demasiado, además hay una queja formal de la familia Kennedy al insistir ustedes el acercarse a sus dominios, y ahora esto se ha agravado, cuando la Srta. Granger, sin tomar en cuenta lo que iba a suceder, cometió una grave imprudencia.

- No podemos dejarla sola aquí, en un país extraño – dice Lavender

- Además no sabemos a donde la enviarán – dice Luna

- Hay una prisión en las profundidades del Cañón del Colorado, oculta a la vista de los muggles – dice Augusto – pero no es nada grato estar allí. Fui carcelero en mis años mozos y les aseguro que, dentro de aquellas profundidades no es lo que muchos piensan...

- No entiendo – dice Neville

- Es mejor morir que estar allí, lo se muchacho...muchos de los prisioneros, si logran sobrevivir a su condena, son trasladados a un Instituto Mental de por vida. Prácticamente los pocos sobrevivientes no salen cuerdos de allí...además son sometidos a trabajos forzados como castigo a su condena y vuestra amiga no soportaría estar ni un día cuerda...

Muchos se estremecen y piensan lo peor...pero a Harry no le queda la menor duda de que ahora no podrá verla nunca mas. Sabe que ha perdido, pero no sabe como matar lo que siente dentro...mientras los demás hablan

- Tiene que haber algo para sacarla de allí

- Nosotros nos encargaremos

- ¿Pero que harán?

- Primero veremos los cargos – dice uno de los aurores que acompañan al grupo – después trataremos por vías legales de que sea deportada

- ¿¿Deportada??

- Mil veces la deportación que ir a esa prisión – dice el dueño de casa

- Y ustedes regresarán hoy día por Red Flu...andando

- Pero, Profesora...

- Silencio – habla Minerva con rostro y actitud severa – vayan por sus maletas, el Ministro desea verlos en su despacho ahora

- Iré a preparar mi equipaje

- Y yo

- Vamos Padma, preparemos las cosas de Hermione

- ¿Vienes Harry?

- No lo sé

- Muchacho: no te puedes quedar aquí

- Es mejor irnos

- Además – dice Ron – puedes quedarte en la Madriguera...no es espaciosa pero estaremos bien

- ¡¡No!!

- ¿¿Como??– dicen todos

- Me quedo...

- ¿Que?

- ¿Estas loco?

- ¿Que harás aquí solo, Harry?

- Iré con Hermione...no puedo dejarla sola, yo me quedaré hasta que salga

- Harry – dice Ron – no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará encerrada

- Dicen que le harán un juicio, no

- Si, pero...

- Seré su testigo...tal vez mi declaración ayude en algo, pero fui el causante de que todos ustedes vinieran, los metí en esto y la traeré de regreso...váyanse todos ahora

- Él puede quedarse en mi casa – dice Augusto – además lo vigilaré, pero sabes bien que no puedes acercarte a esa mansión ni de broma...

- No saldré, si eso colabora con la liberación de mi amiga...ignoro los motivos por el cual ella salió y se metió en ese lugar, jamás la vi actuar así

- Bueno Sr. Potter: en adelante no saldrá de esta casa, no se acercará a la Mansión Kennedy y tampoco se comunicará de - ninguna forma con la Sra. Snape. Un auror se quedará como custodio de ambos jóvenes hasta que terminen las investigaciones y el juicio

- Esta bien: acepto

- Muchachos...a la chimenea

- ¿Harry?

- Si

Lo único que ven todos es que Ginny le estampa una sonora cachetada en todo el rostro al pobre chico. Su rabia y odio es indescriptible

- No quiero volver a verte jamás en lo que me quede de vida, ¿¿oíste??

- Si eso deseas: eres libre de hacer tu vida con quien te plazca

- Maldito...

-Y se va llorando. Su hermano Ron se queda mudo y solo atina a mover negativamente la cabeza, al igual que los demás, al menos algo si ha quedado claro entre dos de ellos.

El fuego de la chimenea va cambiando de rojizo a verde intenso, van partiendo la agrupación...solo se quedan los dueños de casa, Harry y un auror como custodio.

ººººººººººººººººººº

En la celda de una comisaría, Hermione esta inconsolable...no sabe como ha llegado hasta aquí, pero si sabe que de esta no va a salir tan fácilmente

Va recordando los hechos: cuando llegó, al ingresar, caminando entre los jardines, la visión...de pronto se va quedando allí, porque solo recuerda cuando el niño voltea a mirarla, alertado por uno de los gnomos

Algo ha pasado allí...porque de ese momento ya no se acuerda de nada, aparte le duele mucho el cuerpo, pero ignora el porque

A no ser que...el niño usó su magia

Eso es: los hijos de magos van revelando sus poderes a partir de los 7 años, pero apenas el hijo de Severus va a cumplir cuatro años y...no puede creerlo, pero es eso lo que ha ocurrido. El pequeño no solo ha heredado los rasgos de la madre, sino que también el enorme poder y habilidades innatas de su padre, pero también un nuevo poder, ¿¿pero cual?? Va tratando de adivinar

Hasta que un guardia la saca de su análisis y pensamientos

- Hey tu: tienes visita...de pie

Abre la reja y sale, siendo llevada hasta una sala, donde están Augusto y Harry, que se alegran de verla

- Hermione – y la abraza

- ¿Como estas muchacha?

- Bien, por ahora, Sr. Augusto

- ¿Porque saliste de la casa? Y sola...

- Lo siento Harry...fue imprudencia mía

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Cuéntanos todo – y toman asiento

- Llegue caminando hasta la reja, ingresé y caminé hasta una sección del jardín. Vi al niño que jugaba

- ¿Y que pasó?

- No se...es que...

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Lo único que recuerdo Sr. Augusto, es que estaba jugando con los gnomos y trolls que viven allí, una de esas criaturas le advirtió de mi presencia...de allí todo se hizo oscuro

- Hmmmmmmm

- ¿Que sucede?

- Por la historia de su padre: creo que ese niño es mas que especial

- ¿De que habla?

- ¿Ustedes conocen las habilidades de Madame Chang?

- Se entrenó con nosotros en el ED, sabe defensa

- ¿Nada más?

- No sabemos mas...¿porque?

- Les contaré una hipótesis mía: según se, al casarse con el Director de Escuela, adquirió un rango muy distinto. Dejo de ser alumna y niña para convertirse en mujer y esposa...y a la vez en algo más. Tengo la leve sospecha de que su esposo la ha entrenado en muchas habilidades que el no solo tenía, sino que los adquirió desde niño

- ¿Y?

- Al quedar ella encinta...

- ¡¡Cielos!!

- Ese niño será un mago muy especial...apenas tiene 3 años y medio y ya maneja un poco sus habilidades mágicas

- Tal vez descubrió que tiene un nuevo poder...y ha empezado a desarrollarlo. Su madre debe estar entrenándolo

- Increíble

- Eso explica el porque no puedo recordar nada de lo ocurrido

- Imagina si ese niño llega a Hogwarts

- ¡¡Harry!!

- Solo pensaba

- Ahora con esto, será mas que imposible sacarte

- Usted dijo

- Mientras estábamos esperando muchacha, hablé un momento con un oficial...han denegado tu fianza, quieren verte en el Gran Tribunal a mas tardar este fin de semana...lo que hiciste es un delito grave, Srta. Granger

- Estoy arrepentida de haber salido sin haberlos avisado...¿y los chicos?

- Bueno...eh...vinieron a recogernos

- ¿¿Que??

- Una delegación se los llevó, yo me quedé para ayudarte en este lío

- ¿Y Ron?

- Calma, esta bien...aunque bastante preocupado

- Lo entiendo

- Iré a ver si ya llegó un amigo mío, chicos...es abogado, trataremos de que salgas con libertad condicional hasta el día del Juicio

- Muchas gracias Sr. Abott

- Ya regreso

Sale el hombre y se quedan los dos jóvenes, quienes hablan

- Harry: el niño...

- ¿Que pasa ahora?

- Es extraño...dime tu que conocías al profesor Snape un poco mas: ¿que poder tenía?

- Como todos los demás saben: es experto en Artes Oscuras

- ¿Y?

- Es duelista desde primer año, según me contó Sirius y Remus tiempo atrás

- ¿Nada más?

- ¿Que sucede Hermione?

- Dímelo todo, Harry...

- Según Dumbledore, era el mejor pocionista de Londres y un gran oclumántico, aunque muy solitario y arisco...ya conocimos todos su carácter y personalidad

- A ver, resumiendo: Snape era oclumántico, un buen estudiante en sus años juveniles, experto en pociones, defensa y artes -oscuras, por el libro que tenías creo diversos hechizos, lo cual lo pone en la condición de excelente mago...Cho era experta en defensa, por lo aprendido en las clases del ED, una gran buscadora y una estudiante muy inteligente, a la vez era una de las mas populares entre las chicas

- Cielos: son dos mundos distintos

- Dos personalidades completamente opuestas entre sí...y procrearon un hijo. Ha heredado la combinación de los poderes de sus padres, además de ser empático

- ¿Como que empático?

- No se porque, pero cuando lo vi junto a los trolls y gnomos, no les tenía miedo ni ellos a él...ni siquiera tiene cuatro años y mira todo lo que sabe: es un verdadero genio

- Vaya

- Sospecho que hay algo mas...no se que es, pero...

Y en esos instantes ingresa el Sr. Augusto acompañado de un hombre joven con una maleta en la mano

- Buenas tardes

- Disculpen la demora chicos...Hermione, el es Gary Skilltman, tu abogado a partir de este momento

- Y amigo de la familia Abott

- Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter

- Y yo Hermione Granger

- Un placer. Srta. Granger tengo en mi poder una copia del expediente sobre su caso. Hemos logrado que le dieran libertad condicional hasta el día del Juicio, donde deberá presentarse obligatoriamente. Ya he conocido a los miembros de la Delegación Inglesa que han venido por su caso. Trataré en todo lo posible de que no sea enviada a prisión, no se lo recomiendo

- Pero ¿como- es esa prisión?

- No creo que le guste conocerlo, ni se lo deseo a ninguno de mis clientes...

- ¿Porque?

- Ya lo sabrá en su debido momento...¿me permiten? Iré a ver si ya esta lista la orden

-Y sale el abogado...los demás esperan un buen rato, hasta que el abogado al fin regresa con un documento

- Listo...podemos irnos, pero será mejor que oculte su rostro Srta. Granger

- Yo...no entiendo

- Afuera hay mucho público...si la ven, van a querer tomarse la justicia por su propia mano

- Vaya

- Calma...iremos por medio de una chimenea hasta mi mansión, es mas seguro

- Excelente...allí le explicaré los siguientes pasos a seguir

El trío sale de la sala junto al abogado y van a tomar la red...porque afuera hay una multitud que origina bulla, quieren ver a la secuestradora.

ºººººººººººººººººº

Unos veinte minutos después llegan el dueño de la casa, los dos jóvenes y el abogado por la chimenea, se sacuden las cenizas, pero ven que no están solos

- Una pareja los está esperando

- ¡¡Cho!!

- ¡¡Máximo!!

- Están esperando desde hace media hora, Augusto – dice Carolina

- Queremos hablar con usted, Srta. Granger...en privado

La voz de Máximo suena segura, pero el abogado se interpone

- Disculpe pero no es conveniente

- ¿Quien es usted?

- Me presentaré: soy Gary Skilltman

- ¿De la Notaría Skilltman e hijos?

- Si...mi padre fundó esa notaría

- Mucho gusto

- Gracias...la Srta. Granger es mi cliente y todo lo que tengan que hablar con ella...

- A ella le convendrá si no quiere llegar a la Prisión del Colorado, Sr. abogado...lo que ella hizo es muy grave

- Lo se: mil disculpas...No era mi intención – dice la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja – no se que ocurrió realmente, porque ni bien lo mire, ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente

- Como sabrán, mi familia siempre ha estado en el ojo de la tormenta por ambas comunidades – explica Máximo – mis antecesores fueron victimas de extorsiones, chantajes y secuestros, ni yo mismo quedo libre, ya que me secuestraron siendo apenas un niño de cinco años...por eso mi preocupación

- Eso no lo sabíamos

- Porque no pertenecen aquí, Sr. Potter...y aunque yo no sea el verdadero padre de Tobías, la comunidad muggle cree firmemente que es mi hijo, por lo cual esta en la mira de todos, en especial de los maleantes y secuestradores. Cuando el gnomo ingresó alarmado a la sala de mi casa, gritando y pidiendo auxilio para Tobías, creí que la historia se volvería a repetir y esta vez con él...pónganse en mi lugar

- Lo sentimos mucho – dicen ambos jóvenes

- Se bien la historia de vuestra familia, Sr. Máximo – habla esta vez el abogado – y tiene toda la razón. Mi cliente actuó de manera imprudente e insensata. Pero tiene que haber una solución...no puede mandarla a prisión

- No soy yo quien lo decide...por desgracia la policía local es la que elaboró el informe

- ¿Porque tanto se preocupan por que yo no vaya a la prisión? No creo que sea idéntico a Azkaban, ¿verdad?

- Sabemos como es la Prisión de Azkaban, Srta. Granger – dice Augusto – pero ninguno conoce realmente como es la Prisión del Colorado...porque realmente nadie ha salido ni cuerdo ni vivo de allí

- ¿Tan...peligroso...es?

- Mucho...

- No entiendo

- Harry – dice el dueño – será mejor que ustedes lo vean por si mismos...antes escúchenme

- Bien

- Hace tiempo, vivía por este lugar un hombre extraño...habrán visto una casa de color guinda, bien es de mi propiedad. Años atrás perteneció a este hombre que fue arrestado por asesinar a su mujer y a sus dos hijos, uno de ellos recién nacido

- Cielos

- Fue directo a la Prisión...yo ya sabía lo que estaba padeciendo, porque estuve un par de años como carcelero allí; lo que van a ver ahora es una parte de sus memorias, que rescaté poco antes de que falleciera. Me dijo que, si alguien iba para allá o estaba a punto de ser sentenciado, que viera sus imágenes.

- Acaso es...

Ambos hombres lo miran decididos:

- Un anuncio

- Una advertencia

- Para que los futuros presos vean lo que les espera

- Calma Srta. Granger...

- Es mejor que ambos lo vean. Carolina, por favor

La mujer ingresa con un elfo, llevando un pensadero cubierto con una tapa, al abrir se ven un remolino de extraños colores. Harry y Hermione se miran mutuamente e ingresan.

Llegan a lo que parece ser una inmensa entrada, donde observan a un hombre que ingresa mientras los demás lo miran extrañados...van observando poco a poco las calamidades de la Prisión, el como y porque los prisioneros jamás han salido ni vivos ni cuerdos...la forma de vida no era como muchos se imaginan.

Ven también el tiempo en el cual el pobre sentenciado por asesinato cumple su condena, los vejámenes, maltratos, castigos y sufrimiento por muchos años, hasta el día en que es desahuciado y llaman al Sr. Abott, que - junto a un abogado y protegiéndose de los horrores que emana la Prisión - redactan su última voluntad

Ambos muchachos salen del pensadero: Harry con síntomas de asco y Hermione muy afectada, ambos psicológicamente afectados. Es el abogado el que habla

- Ahora sabe bien porque no debe ir a la Prisión del Colorado, Srta. Granger

- Es...terrible

- No puedo creerlo

- Créalo Sr. Potter...hasta para nosotros es inconcebible...ignoramos quien creo este tipo de Prisión, pero hasta ahora ha resultado bastante efectivo

- La fama de la Prisión ha llegado hasta los mismos muggles...creen que es un lugar maldito

- ¿¿Y ahora??

- Solo puedo tratar de evitar un Juicio...no queremos mas intromisión ni de ustedes ni de otros grupos

- ¿Que planea usted Sr. Máximo?

- Ellos vinieron por una razón...ni mi esposa ni yo queremos saberlo.

- Es para que nos perdones a todos, Cho...hemos sido injustos contigo

- ¿No creen que ya es tarde para lamentarse?

- No lo sabíamos

- Pues vayan y pregúntenle a Umbrigde...

- Lo supimos...vimos sus pensamientos

- Entonces no queda nada más que decir. Pueden irse

- Espera...

- ¡¡Harry!!

- Yo...quiero disculparme contigo, Cho...se que mis palabras no tendrán sentido, pero...al menos tu has conseguido algo que yo ansiaba mucho

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Si esto no hubiese ocurrido...yo...nosotros...

Pero ella lo mira, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun siente algo...pero ya ha madurado y ha aprendido a amar a otro hombre. Solo quiere estar en paz y cortar definitivamente los lazos que la unen con su antiguo pasado

Un pasado bastante duro y difícil de olvidar

- Yo no quiero volver a verlos nunca mas, de ninguna manera...abandoné Londres para comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todo lo que me hacia acordar mi desgracia.

- Pero...

- Olvídense de mi y de mi anterior esposo, déjenlo descansar en paz

- Hemos tratado de que...

- ¡¡Basta!! ¿No entiendes Granger?

- ¿Entender que?

- Ustedes me hicieron lo que soy...ya pague con creces todo. Incluyendo mi propia vida...¡¡DEJENME EN PAZ!!

Y la mujer va a la chimenea y desaparece entre el fuego. Máximo y los demás han presenciado la escena

- Creo que mi esposa ya dijo todo lo que guardaba dentro de sí

- ¿Puedo hacerle una consulta?

- Si

- ¿Usted es feliz con ella, a pesar de su...?

- ¿Historia? Si...no me interesa su pasado, sino el presente y posterior futuro. No pretendo tampoco abrir el baúl de su recuerdos, sus motivos tendrá para no hablar de ese delicado tema.

- ¿Y su hijo?

- Su futuro está asegurado...debe saber no solo de nosotros, sino también de su verdadero padre. Y lo quiero mucho, como si fuese mi verdadero hijo, aunque claro no descarto tener mas descendencia

- ¿Y cual es su propuesta?

- Si ambos jóvenes prometen no volver mas a San Francisco ni de broma y olvidan todo sobre mi esposa, anulare la denuncia...tampoco quiero que se levante polvareda con la historia de mi esposa en Londres, lo que tengan planeado hacer, olvídenlo...dejen que los muertos descansen en paz, pues posiblemente sus vidas no han sido como ellos querían. Remover el pasado a veces no solo se vuelve en su contra, sino que abre viejas heridas...en este caso, la de ella.

- Esa parte va a ser imposible: hemos descubierto que su anterior esposo, el Profesor Snape realmente trabajaba para la Orden del Fénix, por lo cual lo limpia de todos los anteriores cargos que tenía...se sacrificó por muchas causas, entre ellas las personales...las pruebas ya las tiene el Ministerio y en cualquier momento saldrán publicadas en El Profeta, con eso...

- No todo se limpiaría

- ¿De que habla?

- Mira muchacha, no conoces aun nada de la vida. A veces la crueldad viene de donde nadie se imagina...ponte en su lugar: ¿Crees que le va a gustar verse otra vez en boca de todos? No...Cho ha sufrido muchísimo desde que era estudiante hasta su alejamiento del Reino Unido con un recién nacido.

- Ella solo quería darle una mejor vida a su bebe, lejos de todo el escándalo que la rodeaba – habla Augusto - si se hubiese quedado en Londres...

- Hubiese enloquecido

- Veo que entiendes al fin, muchacho

- Lo sé ...tomó la mejor decisión

- Y ya que está con su abogado, Srta. Granger, arreglaremos los términos de esta negociación

- Hecho

Ambos jóvenes junto al abogado, el dueño de casa y el invitado, empiezan a arreglar los términos. A la tarde, un pergamino doble, firmado por los jóvenes y el mago estadounidense es sellado mágicamente. Todo parece quedar entre ellos.

Pero...el destino les pondria a prueba.

Continuará...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** al fin después de tiempo actualizo...dejenme sus reviews y lean mis otros fics, hasta la proxima semana


	12. Chapter 12

Hola y actualizando esta vez...mil disculpas por la demora, dejenme reviewsssss. La autora

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo 11: Cartas, recuerdos y una verdad difícil de creer**

Harry y Hermione permanecen en la Mansión Abott, después de haber llegado a un acuerdo entre la familia Kennedy y ellos mismos de no intervenir. La denuncia fue retirada, aunque los muggles no entendían el motivo

Pasada la tormenta, Hermione en su cuarto iba escribiendo en su diario, hasta que halló los apuntes que hizo junto con la copia del diario que le fuera entregado. Decide contarle a su amigo la verdad.

En otra habitación, Harry recibía correspondencia de sus amigos que le informaban de lo acontecido, las abría y leía todos:

Carta de Seamus:

"_Hola Harry: _

_Por favor mándale mis saludos a Hermione y dile que estamos con ella siempre...acá en Londres ya salió publicado la verdadera historia sobre el Profesor Snape (te mando el diario) y ha causado revuelo total...muchos miembros han dado disculpas publicas y en el Ministerio aun no se resuelve lo de la falta de un cuerpo en el Mausoleo de la Orden del Fénix, pero han limpiado su archivo...Cho ha quedado libre de los cargos y ahora ya todos saben que ella tuvo un hijo con él...ansían conocer al pequeño, pero si puedes, dile que no venga: acá todos solo quieren sacar provecho y estoy seguro de que quieren hacer mas maldad_

_Mejor que se quede en San Francisco_

_De paso, nos hemos enterado de que al fin a Hermione la liberaron...nosotros nos salvamos por un pelo, cuando regreses te contaremos el motivo_

_Saludos a los tíos de Hannan"_

Carta de Ron

"_Hola amigo: _

_En casa todos esperamos tu regreso...no todos._

_Mis padres se han amargado con Ginny y le han recriminado, pero no se que ha pasado, ella ha cambiado mucho...debo reconocer que mi hermana se ha vuelto en estos años una celosa e insoportable, ahora habla mal de ti...y ya se consiguió una nueva pareja_

_Pronto se casará, y con un tipejo que, mejor ni te cuento_

_Nos hemos enterado de la liberación de Hermione, dile que la extraño_

_Dinos cuando van a regresar..._

_Sobre el caso Snape, las cosas otra vez han vuelto a ser noticia: esa odiosa de Rita Skeeter ha logrado tomarle unas fotos al niño y están circulando por toda la comunidad...demás esta decir que es de mal gusto volver a remover el pasado. Me imagino como logró obtener las fotos (entro como ilegal a la mansión, acuérdate que es una animago) y ha fastidiado a los padres de Cho._

_Pero estos le lanzaron un buen hechizo...no creo que la reconozcas si la vuelves a ver_

_Esperaremos noticias tuyas"_

Carta de Hagrid:

"_Hola Harry: _

_Hace tiempo que no me escribes...estoy preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a mi Hermione, ¿¿como es posible que este presa?? Por favor mantenme informado_

_Aquí en Hogwarts las cosas están mas tranquilas, aunque algunos profesores han mostrado preocupación cuando la noticia nos llegó. Las clases siguen normalmente...pero hay muchos cuchicheos por no solo el posible juicio, sino también por el caso Chang – Snape. Muchos miembros de la comunidad afirman que el niño debe ser criado aquí, pero conociendo el problema, es mejor que la madre y el niño hayan salido a otras tierras...que estén bien lejos, no sabes las diversas habladurías que he escuchado tanto en el Callejón Diagon como en otros sitios._

_Aun no se ha hallado el verdadero cuerpo del Profesor Snape, su tumba es la única que no tiene sus restos...no se sabe realmente en donde este sepultado ni quien se lo ha llevado_

_Y van a cerrar definitivamente el caso_

_Avísame cuando regresan...saludos_

_Pd: Tengo una mascota nueva, te alegraras cuando la conozcas_"

Carta de Bill

"_Hola Harry_

_¿Como esta la Srta. Granger? Por favor mándanos noticias. Mi esposa espera noticias y pronto seremos padres. Ojala que sea un niño..._

_De paso quiero comentarte algo: es sobre Ginny. Desde que regresó a casa, ha cambiado por completo...ya no es la misma de antes._

_Y ha conseguido una nueva pareja: un tipo bastante extraño, es un mago, pero las referencias sobre el y su familia no son las mas adecuadas...aun así, ella actúa muy extraño...ya me enteré de lo sucedido allá en San Francisco..._

_Te prefiero como cuñado antes que ese tipejo...la boda será en menos de una semana_

_Por favor si logras que Hermione salga libre, vuelvan pronto y por Red Flu...evita que mi hermana cometa una locura, antes de que sea tarde_

_Nos vemos"_

Carta de Minerva McGonagall

"_Sr. Potter_

_Al principio dudé mucho de que, al quedarse en USA, iba a cumplir lo pactado, pero por lo informes del auror que se quedo como custodio, me alegra que no haya incumplido las reglas._

_De paso me he enterado que al fin han levantado los cargos que pesaban contra la Srta. Granger, es un buen logro...solo espero que ambos hayan aprendido la lección _

_Los aun sobrevivientes de la Orden se reunirán, ni bien ustedes lleguen de viaje, en Grimmauld Place Nº 12 para tratar un asunto pendiente, que a ustedes dos y al Sr. Weasley les conviene saber_

_Mándenme una lechuza ni bien lleguen a Londres..."_

En esos instantes Hermione ingresa a su cuarto y Harry les enseña las diversas cartas

- Todos están preocupados

- Por desgracia tu Juicio no puede ser anulado...

- Ya estoy lista

- Ojala que no te condenen

- ¿Sabes? preferiría mil veces la deportación

- Solo tendremos que esperar

- Harry

- ¿Si?

- Hay algo que debes saber...¿te acuerdas del diario cuya copia me dieron?

- Claro...¿encontraste algo?

- Si – toma un respiro – pero no se como lo tomarás

- Si te atormenta, dímelo

Hermione mira dudosamente a su amigo, pero ya es tiempo que lo sepa. Se acomoda y le dice:

- Lo descubrí...

- A quien

- A él

- ¿De quien hablas?

- Él vive

- ¿Quien?

- Severus Snape esta vivo, Harry...no murió. Alguien tomó su lugar en la Casa de los Gritos...

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Recuerdas aquel momento en la Casa de los Gritos?

Y Harry empieza a recordar

**Flash black**

En la Casa de Los Gritos Harry, Ron y Hermione han llegado en secreto, buscando a Nagini (que era uno de los horcruxes que Voldemort creo y al cual estaba protegiéndolo) para poder matarlo y así enfrentarse el primero al Líder.

Ocultos, donde no podían ser detectados, el trío de amigos observa la escena: sentado estaba Voldemort mientras que su serpiente estaba protegido en una especie de esfera...ya se había enterado que su Némesis destruyó los otros horcruxes y estaba muy furioso, además tenía en su poder la famosa Varita de Sauco pero no funcionaba...no mostraba su verdadero poder

No tuvo mas remedio...y apareció en escena el mejor de todos sus hombres

¿Me mandaste llamar, Mi Señor?

Harry veía impotente como su mayor enemigo ordenaba a su mascota que mataba sin piedad al Profesor...y se retiraba sin dar vuelta atrás...logró acercarse a él y antes de que muriera, obtuvo todos sus recuerdos

Aunque...sintió algo raro en esos momentos y no sabía el porque...esos ojos que le miraban, eran tan extraños, como...si no fuesen de él. Y fue lo único que vio, aquellos ojos ya sin vida...

**Fin flash black**

Sacude su cabeza, como tratando de no recordar mucho aquellos momentos

- Estas loca, Hermione...lo vimos morir

- Lo se

- No pudimos hacer nada

- Primero escúchame Harry, hay algo muy extraño en esto

- Te escucho

- Cuando estaba agonizando, tu estabas a su lado; Ron trataba de no acercarse y yo te alcance la redoma para que guardaras todos los pensamientos que el te daba

- Si

- Allí me di cuenta de algo raro

- ¿Raro?

- Dime: ¿el Profesor Snape usaba algún perfume?

- Que yo sepa: no

- Pues sentí una fragancia muy exquisita cuando me acerqué a él, hace ya cuatro años atrás en aquel lugar...

- Te habrás equivocado

- No lo creo...es verdad

- Mira: por su aspecto, no creo que Snape usara algún implemento de limpieza en él, siempre paraba con el cabello graso y a mi me dio la impresión que no se aseaba mucho, además...

- Escúchame Harry: creí que eran mis nervios o era el perfume de algunas flores, ya que estábamos cerca del Bosque Prohibido por esos tiempos, pero no...volví a sentir ese mismo perfume recientemente

- ¿Como que volviste a sentirlo?

- Es cierto, lo reconocí ni bien sentí la fragancia...y esta vez lo llevaba Máximo Kennedy, el esposo de Cho

- ¿¿Máximo Kennedy??

- Si...acuérdate...hace casi cuatro años atrás, él viajó a Londres a saber del paradero de su hermana...que estudiaba en Hogwarts

- Harry hace un esfuerzo mental para ordenar sus pensamientos y toda la información que recibía...no, no era posible...todo concordaba, pero dudaba

- No

- Es verdad

- No te creo

- Y no es solo eso...creo que el tal Máximo esta ocultando algún secreto

- ¿¿Secreto??

- Según el Sr. Abott, ese muchacho acostumbraba salir muy seguido en las noches, paraba de fiesta en fiesta, hasta que le llegó una carta donde le informaban sobre su hermana y viajó a Londres y meses después, ocurre la ultima batalla...terminó todo, y Cho ya era madre, decidiendo abandonar definitivamente Londres y conoció a Máximo en el aeropuerto...desde que llego ella a San Francisco y se fue a vivir con él, cambió repentinamente

- ¿En que sentido?

- En todo sentido...piensa Harry, de que el Profesor Snape esta vivo, es cierto, pero no está solo...y sospecho de ese Máximo

- ¿Porque?

- Es solo una conjetura

- Pues ya iniciaste, así que complétala de una vez

- Yo – y toma aire, pues sabe que esta a punto de soltar la ultima gota que rebalsará todo, y lo mira – no se como, pero...sospecho que Máximo y Severus son la misma persona

- ¿¿QUEEEEEE??

Harry se queda estático, mirando fijamente a su amiga y va pensando que ella se ha vuelto loca con tantos problemas que tuvo que pasar...tal vez el Juicio que esta a punto de celebrarse en su contra, la haya afectado

- Esta vez perdiste la razón

- Es verdad

- Estas confundida...además Máximo tiene casi la misma edad que Cho, mientras que Snape era mucho más mayor que ella...

- No tengo como probarlo

- Ni podrás...es mejor que descanses

- Pero...

- Hermione: Máximo es un muggle mientras que Severus es un mago mestizo...he allí la gran diferencia

- Es que...

- Y además son distintos...mira esta carta – le alcanza la carta de la Profesora McGonagall – nos quieren ver en la antigua casa de Sirius, habrá una reunión de ex integrantes de la Orden del Fénix ni bien lleguemos...mañana es el Juicio, así que ruega que todo salga bien y nos podamos marchar tranquilamente

- ¿Y Cho?

- Hemos hecho un trato con su esposo ¿te acuerdas?

- Pensé que...tu...¿aun la amas, Harry?

El chico suspira, pero esta decidido, aunque sus ojos reflejen otra cosa:

- No tengo mas remedio que olvidar y comenzar de nuevo...me dolerá pero, no hay remedio. Por su bien y el nuestro es mejor que ya no sepamos más de ella...

- Por mi parte, no diré nada más...tienes razón: es hora de dar vuelta a la página

ººººººººººººººº

Llega el nuevo día y con ello, el momento de la verdad para Hermione, porque justo es el Juicio en su contra que se llevará a cabo en el Ministerio, donde – según la ultima información de su abogado – se realizará la más esperada de las audiencias

- Cálmate Hermione, es solo un Juicio

- Ah si claro, tu ya lo viviste

- Eso es para que sientas lo mismo que yo he pasado...no ha sido fácil

- Ya me di cuenta...es que tengo miedo

- Saldrás bien de todo

- Ya estamos listos – dicen los Abotts

- Sr. Augusto: ¿nos va a acompañar?

- Claro...además son mis invitados y no pienso dejarlos a la deriva.

- El Gran Tribunal no es lo que ustedes se imaginan

- Carolina

- No es para asustarlos, pero este tribunal será inflexible en su sentencia

- Buenos días – ingresa por la chimenea el abogado – disculpen la demora

- Hola Gary...llegas temprano ¿una taza de café?

- Me caería bien, ya que salí sin tomar ni un bocado

- ¿Muchachos?

- Yo solo quiero una tostada

- Hermy debes comer

- No...gracias

Yo si tomaré un buen desayuno, si es que hay tiempo

- ¡¡Harry!!

- Jejejejee, no pienso morirme de hambre en toda la mañana

- Gracioso

- Entonces no se hable mas...pasemos al comedor...

Todos pasan a tomar un buen desayuno, aunque apenas Hermione toma un jugo y una tostada, pues los nervios la van atacando. Terminado el desayuno, parten por medio de la Red Flu hasta el local.

Pero allá casi han llegado todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica, periodistas y curiosos, ávidos en conocer todo...

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12: Y es declarada...**

Dentro del Ministerio (ubicado en un local de justicia cerca de la Plaza Principal) en los subterráneos se encuentra el enorme Palacio Judicial Mágico donde se llevara a cabo el Juicio. Ya muchos integrantes del Gran Tribunal se han hecho presentes, al igual que el público.

Dos aurores se acercan al grupo

- Sr. Abott: buenas tardes.

- Muy buenas, Auror Harrison...¿que lo trae por aquí?

- Debo escoltar a la acusada hasta la entrada donde le corresponde, su abogado puede acompañarnos ya que entraran juntos

Harry mira a Hermione, que trata (inútilmente) de contener su miedo y la abraza, para darle seguridad

- Estaré apoyándote

- Gracias...

- Vamos Miss Granger – habla Gary tomándola suavemente de un brazo – nos esperan

- Buena suerte, niña

La ven alejarse junto al auror y a su abogado, entrando la pareja con Harry hacia la Sala. Cuando se ubican, los rostros de la mayoría van hacia ellos, en especial los periodistas mágicos

- Cielos

- Calma Harry, estos no son como la señora espesa que vino con los demás integrantes de Londres

- Hay algo que usted y su esposa deben saber, pero será después del Juicio...es sobre el hijo de Cho

- Espero que no sean malas noticias

- Mas o menos

Pero un martillazo en un gong que suena, anunciando la llegada de la Jueza interrumpe la charla

- Señores: de pie...ingresa al Salón la Jueza Pre Ministerial del Gran Tribunal, Madame Phoebe Doherty

Una bella señora ingresa con su toga y se pone unos lentes, coge su martillo y golpea tres veces, haciendo que el público se siente. El Fiscal pide permiso para seguir, que le es concedido

- Se inicia el Juicio contra la ciudadana inglesa Hermione Jane Granger, por los delitos de invasión a la propiedad ajena e intento de secuestro al unigénito de la familia Kennedy. La acusada póngase de pie

Hermione y su abogado se ponen de pie, la Jueza la mira y le pregunta

- Acaba de escuchar los cargos: ¿como se declara la acusada?

- Inocente

Pero la bulla impide que siga hablando, la Jueza golpea con su martillo

- ¡¡Silencio o mando desalojar la sala!!

Mutis total

- Tomen asiento. Sr. Fiscal: que se inicie el Juicio

- Gracias, Sra. Jueza...Consta en la información policial de fecha 10 del presente mes, que la acusada ingresó usando su varita y anulando las protecciones de la puerta mayor de la Mansión Kennedy, refugiándose en los enormes jardines que posee la propiedad. Su intención era observar y – de ser posible – sacar de su casa, al niño que responde al nombre de Tobías, hijo de los Sres. Máximo y Cho Kennedy, pero su plan quedó desbaratado. En estos instantes pido al Tribunal escuchar a los testigos que serán llamados

- Concedido, haga su llamada

- La Sala llama a declarar al Sr. Augusto Abott

- ¿¿Que?? – miradas de todos

- Esto no lo esperaba – decía el Sr. Abott bastante contrariado y poniéndose de pie

Fue hasta el estrado donde juró y tomó asiento, uno de los abogados inicio el interrogatorio

- Su nombre completo

- Augusto Theodore Abott

- Edad

- 45 años

- Profesión

- Integrante del Departamento de Seguridad y Profesor en el Instituto Secundario Madame Mistic

- ¿Conoce usted a la acusada, Sr. Abott?

- Si...por medio de mi sobrina

- ¿Su sobrina?

- Hannan Abott, que estudia en el Reino Unido

- Entiendo...¿nos puede decir como llegó la acusada a San Francisco?

- Por medio de la Red Flu

- ¿La Red? ¿Quiere decir que vino desde el Reino Unido hasta aquí por medio de una chimenea?

- Si – cuchicheos del público

- ¿Vino ella sola?

- No

- ¿No? Entonces ¿con quien o quienes vino?

- Vinieron un grupo de estudiantes junto con ella

- ¿Donde están ahora?

- Regresaron a sus casas hace una semana

- Todos menos ella

- No...se quedó ella y un joven muchacho

- ¿Usted sabia algo de sus movimientos?

- Lo único que querían era hablar con Madame Chang...

- ¿Cual era el motivo?

- Lo ignoro

- Es todo, Señoría

El abogado de la Familia estaba feliz...pero en ese instante el abogado de la acusada pidió participar.

- Sr. Abott: ¿tiene idea de lo que el grupo de jóvenes vino a su casa?

- Al principio era pasar unas vacaciones, hasta que mencionaron que buscaban a una de sus compañeras

- ¿Porque?

- La habían declarado desaparecida en su país...

- ¿Y ellos lograron encontrarla?

- Si, pero ...el acercamiento no fue el esperado

- Puede contarnos brevemente lo ocurrido

- Avisé al dueño de que una agrupación vino a mi casa, para conversar con él...casi sobre la hora llego una delegación pidiendo ayuda para ubicar a una familia, pues querían hacerles unas preguntas

- ¿Sabe el motivo?

- Si: estaban buscando un cuerpo que había desaparecido tres años atrás de su sepultura...estaban verificando los traslados de cuerpos

- Continué, por favor

- Al llegar el dueño los recibe y conocen al niño...después bajo la madre y se alteró al ver a los jóvenes...tuvieron que retirarse

- ¿Y lo de mi acusada?

- Un día no la hallamos a la hora del desayuno y mi elfo me dijo que la Srta. Granger había salido de la casa sin avisar...pasaron las horas y una llamada telefónica me aviso del problema...no pudimos hacer nada hasta conseguir un abogado, como era en este caso

- Y los muchachos

- Partieron justo ese mismo día...solo uno de ellos se quedó

- Es todo, Señoría

La Jueza asiente y el primer testigo regresa a su lugar...

- La Fiscalia llama al Sr. Máximo Kennedy

- Es el dueño – dice el abogado en voz baja a Hermione

El joven va tranquilo y hace el juramento, luego toma asiento mientras que esta vez Gary se pone de pie y se inicia las preguntas

- Sr. Máximo: ¿conoce usted a la acusada?

- No...la vi cuando vino con un grupo de aurores al visitar mi casa

- ¿Cual fue el motivo de dicha visita?

- Buscaban acercarse a mi...claro que en ese momento ignoraba el verdadero motivo

- ¿Sabia ese motivo?

- Lo supe cuando mi esposa reacciono agresivamente al ver a los muchachos, no quiso escuchar y se encerró con mi hijo

- ¿Usted llama al pequeño Tobías su hijo, a pesar de no serlo?

- Si...era un recién nacido cuando lo conocí...

- ¿Donde conoció a Madame Chang?

- En el aeropuerto, en Londres

- ¿Usted que hacía allí?

- Llevaba el cuerpo de mi hermana Amellie, para darle sepultura

- Entiendo...es todo, Señoría

Se levanta el abogado de la otra parte e inicia un interrogatorio

- Sr. Máximo: en esta ciudad y alrededores sigue siendo muy conocido, pero su actitud cambio hace casi cuatro años. Puedes decirnos el motivo

- Recibí una carta de mi hermana menor, pidiendo que la viniera a recoger...mencionaba que ocurrían cosas extrañas en Londres

- Y usted viajó, a pesar de encontrarse mal

- Si...mis padres habían fallecido recientemente y mi hermana aun no lo sabía. Al llegar al Reino Unido, me di cuenta que la situación no era como uno pensaba...traté de comunicarme con ella, pero fue imposible

- ¿Que hizo usted?

- Me infiltré en un grupo que no eran de fiar, pero daba todas las facilidades...cuando llegue a Hogwarts, este se había convertido en un campo de batalla

- ¿Estaban en lucha?

-Diría mas bien que se había convertido en una especie de cárcel...los días pasaron rápido y para mi fortuna, logré conocer al Director de entonces, e l Sr. Snape

- ¿Sabía de la vida de ese hombre?

- Solo que en ese año se había casado...pero pregunté por mi hermana y me aseguró que estaba viva y sana

- ¿Y después?

- El grupo donde había ingresado me presentó a su Líder, que resultó ser...Ustedes ya saben

Los murmullos del público no se hicieron esperar. Harry y Hermione corroboraban uno de los datos: Máximo era un mortífago, pero ¿Cómo permitieron su ingreso, si es un muggle?

Los golpes del martillo acallaron la sala, continuando el interrogatorio

- Continué, Sr. abogado

- Gracias, Sra. Juez...Sr. Máximo: podría explicarnos lo que ocurrió el día de la batalla

- Lo que recuerdo es que, ese día, nos reunieron para asaltar la escuela. Tenía mucho miedo por mi hermana y rogaba que hubiese salido o escapado. Me asignaron a uno de ellos, que resultó ser el Director de la Escuela. Los mismos alumnos habían tomado la escuela acompañados por el Elegido

- ¿Tenia amistad con el Sr. Snape?

- Más o menos...no concordábamos en muchas cosas, pero ambos estábamos preocupados. Él sabía que mi hermana estaba dentro corriendo peligro si los mortifagos decidían atacar la escuela y yo sabia que temía por la vida de su esposa, que estaba dentro y no pudo sacarla a tiempo...

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Antes de la batalla, el Líder mando llamar al Sr. Snape, después no supe más de él...excepto cuando terminó todo. Allí escuche a dos personas mayores decir que al Sr. Snape lo hallaron muerto en una casa derruida y abandonada. Yo hallé a mi hermana muerta cerca de la entrada principal...pedí al Ministerio autorización para llevarme sus restos y traerla a casa, tal como sería su ultimo deseo

- ¿Sabia la identidad de la Sra. Snape?

- Nunca lo supe...me enteré año y medio después

- ¿Porque tanto tiempo?

- Cho no estaba segura aun...usó su nombre de soltera, además nadie la conocía en San Francisco. Le ofrecí mi ayuda, sin saber su verdadero nombre de casada ni su verdadera historia

- Es todo, su Señoría

Máximo se retira del estrado

- La Sala manda llamar al Sr. Harry Potter

Esta vez los murmullos crecen. Harry, bastante sorprendido y mirando al abogado (que con señas le indica que vaya) y a Augusto que mueve la cabeza, se pone de pie y se dirige al estrado. Jura y empieza el interrogatorio

- Nombre completo

- Harry James Potter

- Edad

- 18

- Profesión

- Estudiante en la Escuela de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia

- Estado civil

- Ah

- Conteste, por favor

- Siempre he estado solo hasta ahora

- Esa no es una respuesta

- Pues esa pregunta no la contestaré...es privado – contesta muy furioso

El fiscal mira a la Juez, que asiente y con un movimiento de su mano, le pide que continúe

- ¿Puede decirnos el motivo de su viaje a San Francisco?

- Ocurrió tres años atrás...cuando descubrí toda la verdad.

- ¿De que verdad habla?

- Es solamente entre la Sra. Snape y quien habla

- Jovencito: no crea que le estaré dando carta blanca por su posición de...

- Y no le contestaré lo que yo considere muy personal o privado, si a eso se refiere...entonces ¿porque me han llamado? ¿Para exhibirme? Ya estoy cansado de ser el objeto de diversos chismes.

Los murmullos crecen, mientras que Hermione se golpea la frente, Augusto y el abogado se ríen sin disimular y los demás ponen caras de escepticismo. Harry ya estaba harto de ser el centro de todo

Unos golpes en la mesa indicaban a las claras que la Jueza no estaba de buen humor

- Bien. Sr. Potter: ignoramos lo que ocurrió allá en su hogar, pero es necesario saber...

- Me opongo, Su Señoría

La que hablaba era Madame Chang de Kennedy en persona. Estaba de pie y la verdad también estaba fastidiada de todo. Una vez más (sin proponérselo) estaba en boca de todos.

- Madame Chang

- Este juicio se abre para ver lo del intento de secuestro de mi hijo, no para ventilar asuntos muy personales y privados. Me compete saber que el Sr. Potter no la ha pasado bien en toda su vida. Créame que ahora entiendo el porque él fue el centro de atención, chismes, calumnias y habladurías sobre su persona...yo misma la he vivido, claro que, a diferencia de él, yo viví la peor de todas

- Entiendo...Sres. abogados: dedíquense exclusivamente al tema del juicio.

- Si, Su Señoría – contesta Gary

- Como ordene, Señoría – contesta el otro abogado

Y se vuelve a reanudar otra vez el Juicio. Harry contesta lo necesario

- ¿De quien fue la idea de buscar a la Sra. Snape?

- Mía...tenía que salir de dudas en esos momentos

- ¿Y como obtuvieron los informes?

- Del Ministerio...encontramos sus archivos y los revisamos. Reconozco que al principio, fue difícil asimilar la verdad y después buscarla.

- ¿Porque?

- En esos instantes no estaba en Hogwarts, me buscaban...si me hubiese enterado, saldría en su defensa, sin importar lo que sucediese. Ella realmente pagó un castigo que no se merecía.

- Es todo, su señoría

Harry se levanta y antes de sentarse, mira a Cho. Ella le devuelve la mirada, mientras que el niño lo mira con odio. Sus rasgos le hacen acordar a su odiado maestro de pociones. El Fiscal sigue llamando a otras tres personas, que declaran y

- La Sala manda llamar a Tobías Snape

Mas murmullos...el pequeño es acompañado de su padre, que lo lleva al estrado y lo deja sentado

Se le hace jurar y empieza el interrogatorio

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Tobías Severus Snape Chang

- Tu edad

- Tres años y medio

- Puedes contar a la Sala lo que ocurrió aquel día

- Yo jugaba en el jardín con los gnomos...uno de ellos me avisó y la vi oculta entre la maleza

- ¿La puedes señalar?

El niño señala a Hermione

- ¿Y después que ocurrió?

- Fui a sacar al gnomo, porque estaba atorado en ese agujero

- Y

- No se...vi después que ella estaba en el suelo. Los trolls estaban a su alrededor

- ¿Y tú no hiciste nada?

- No...llegaron mis padres y mi mami me llevo a mi cuarto. Mi papi se encargó de ella

- Es todo, Señoría

- Bien...el abogado de la acusada desea formular alguna pregunta

- No, Señoría

- Puede retirarse

El pequeño se levanta y camina orondo y altivo donde sus padres. A Hermione le preocupa lo que declaró el niño, pero a la vez se ha dado cuenta de algo muy extraño

Unos golpes en la mesa la hacen reaccionar

- El Jurado ha escuchado todas las versiones de los testigos. Ahora esta Sala manda a llamar a la acusada

Los murmullos siguen. Con la venia de su abogado, la chica de cabellos castaños sube al estrado y jura.

- Su nombre

- Hermione Jane Granger

- Edad

- 19

- Profesión

- Estudiante de las Escuelas de Aurores y de Derecho del Ministerio de Magia

- Estado civil

- Soltera

- ¿Desde cuando conoce a Madame Chang?

- Desde que ingrese a Hogwarts

- ¿Entonces usted sabe los orígenes de todo?

- Eh...si

- ¿Vino sola a San Francisco?

- No...vine con mis amigos

- ¿Bajo que fin?

- Buscar la verdad...antes hallamos los documentos ocultos que revelaron una parte de lo que desconocíamos en esos instantes

- ¿Nos puede narrar lo que pensaba hacen en el día de su detención?

- Un día antes estuvimos allí...así que salí por mi cuenta. Tenia varias dudas

- ¿Dudas sobre que?

- Sobre los Snape...además el mismo me atacó

- Eso es imposible, Srta. Granger...el pequeño aun tiene tres años y medio, lo cual lo imposibilita de usar su poder mágico, ya que aun no se manifiesta. Según los reportes policiales, los trolls declararon haberla atacado, al detectarla entre los arbustos

- Eso es mentira

La bulla de la gente crecía, mientras que Harry, el Sr. Abott y su abogado se golpeaban la cabeza. Ven que la situación empeoraba, en vez de mejorar

- ¡¡Silencio!!

- Srta. Granger – habla el Fiscal – lo que dice es inaudito

- Es la verdad: el – y señala al pequeño – me atacó

- Lo que dice es una utopía

- ¿Utopía? ¿Están locos todos? Su madre puede confirmarlo

- Estas loca, Granger – dice Cho bastante malhumorada – mi hijo aun es pequeño...enfrentarse a alguien de tu tamaño es imposible para el.

- No me digas que soy una loca, yo lo vi

- SILENCIO

Los martilleos suenan fuertes para acallar los fuertes murmullos del público. Las dos mujeres inician una intensa agresión verbal, sin hacer caso de las llamadas de atención del Juez:

- Eres una insoportable sabelotodo

- Y tu una creída ignorante

- No puedo creer como has logrado salir viva...debiste haber muerto

- Y tu...¿como pudiste caer tan bajo?

- Yo al menos no me arrepiento de lo que he vivido. Gracias a él he logrado olvidar a alguien quien no valía la pena

- ¿No valía la pena? Harry es mucho mejor que todos, aunque nunca lo compruebes

- Por vuestra culpa yo perdí lo que mas quería

- ¿Por nuestra culpa? Mírate bien en un espejo: el mismo te convirtió en su otro yo...te ha envenenado el alma

- Porque todos ustedes me destruyeron la vida, comenzando con esa maldita mujer...ustedes fueron sus cómplices: los odio. Y algún día el destino ajustará las cuentas, estúpida gryffindor.

- Madame Chang, Srta. Granger guarden silencio

El abogado y Máximo se acercaron a controlarlas

- Cho: estas poniéndote en ridículo

- Te apuesto a que fue ella la causante de todo

- Aquí no

- Srta. Granger, compórtese...estamos en un Juicio

- Ella es...

- Olvídelo, además ya echó a perder su defensa.

Hermione mira a todos: los periodistas habían apuntado todo y a la vez tomado fotografías, el público presente cuchicheaba y al fin escuchaba los golpes del martillo.

- Bien. Después de la trifulca armada por la acusada y una de las testigos se reanuda el caso. Sr. Fiscal

- Gracias Sra. Juez. Habiendo escuchado las declaraciones de los testigos y de la acusada, el Gran Tribunal decidirá el veredicto.

Todos los miembros reunidos frente a la sala se encierran en un capullo y discuten, mientras que Hermione se sienta y cubre con sus manos su rostro. Cho se abraza con su esposo y llora en silencio. Media hora después, el capullo desaparece

- Comencemos: los que estén a favor de la Prisión, levanten la mano

25 brazos de integrantes se cuenta entre los votantes. Una vez terminado el conteo, la Juez pregunta

- Los que estén a favor de la expulsión, levanten la mano

Esta vez casi todos levantaron la mano. Terminado el conteo, el Juez dicta sentencia, no sin antes

- Que la acusada se ponga de pie

Hermione y su abogado se ponen de pie y el silencio reina en la sala

- Es decisión del Gran Tribunal declarar a la acusada, Srta. Hermione Jane Granger, culpable del delito de invasión a la propiedad ajena e intento de secuestro al unigénito de la familia Kennedy. Se condena a la acusada pagar una reparación civil de 3000 galeones a nombre de la familia acusadora y a partir de este momento, ser llevada a la Aduana, donde se realizara su expulsión y deportación definitiva de nuestro país. Se le prohíbe el ingreso, bajo cualquier motivo, a nuestro país, salvo autorización ministerial americano. Si viola esta sentencia, será arrestada y encarcelada de por vida a la Prisión del Colorado.

Unos golpes cierran el caso. Dos aurores toman a la acusada y la llevan junto a su abogado a otro ambiente. Augusto toma del brazo a Harry y salen de inmediato

- Harry iremos a la Aduana ahora

- Pero

- La van a deportar en estos instantes. Allá tomaras una carta y avisarás a tus amigos para que la esperen, sino la enviaran, ni bien pise Inglaterra, a Azkaban.

- ¿Pueden hacer eso?

- Por desgracia si...vamos

Toman una chimenea y llegan a tiempo, pues ven que preparan los papeles. Hermione va en silencio, tratando de no derrumbarse, pero al ver a Harry, no puede hacerlo y va a su encuentro, pero las cadenas se lo impiden. Harry se acerca a su lado y la abraza

- El. Sr. Abott ha enviado una carta que he escrito...te van a deportar

- Mis cosas

-Yo las llevo...ni bien llegues, los Weasley te recogerán. Espérame en la Madriguera

- Esta bien...lo siento Harry

- Ahora soy yo quien debe salir antes de que la prensa me moleste. Avísale a McGonagall para que me ayuden a salir sin problemas

- Pero...no se como pagar la reparación

- Déjalo por mi cuenta...

- Pero Harry

- Ya nos hemos metido en mil y un lío...vete

Observa como los aurores se la llevan. Hermione solo logra despedirse de su abogado y del Sr. Abott, que le da unas palmadas al chico

- Ya debe haberles llegado tu aviso. Es mejor irnos ahora y preparar los equipajes

- Ya no tiene sentido estar mas aquí...y tiene razón

Ambos salen de la Aduana, que envía por medio de la Red Flu Internacional a la prisionera a su destino inicial: Londres.

Continuará.................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Hermione es expulsada de USA bajo amenaza de ser encarcelada si ingresa al pais sin autorización. Los Kennedy ganan el juicio pero pronto esto no quedará asi nada mas...........¿Lograra Harry hablar con Cho antes de irse?. Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13: Regreso a casa**

En la Mansión Abott, Harry ve pasar la tarde y se encuentra en el cuarto donde ocupaba su amiga y va preparando sus cosas. Sabe que en cualquier momento llegaran por él.

Al fin termina de empacar y con su magia, logra bajar el equipaje de su amiga. Regresa a su cuarto y empaca lo poco que ha traído, baja con sus cosas y los pone cerca de la chimenea, pues viajará por la Red.

El fuego de la chimenea indica visitas: Kingsley y Minerva llegan junto a dos aurores

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Abott

- Bienvenidos

- Estoy listo............y ¿como esta? Llego bien

- Felizmente todo esta en orden – dice Kingsley – en estos momentos el Ministerio ha tomado cartas en el asunto

- Pero debes volver a Londres

- Lo sé.........antes deje que me despida

Se acerca al Sr. Abott

- Muchas gracias

- A ti, muchacho.....ahora puedo decir a mis hijos que el Elegido estuvo aquí

- Eh....bueno

- Llévate esto – dice Carolina, dándole una canastilla – son dulces típicos, te gustará

- Buena suerte, Sr. Potter - Gary le estrecha la mano – ha sido un gran honor el conocerlo. En una semana le estaré enviando a la Srta. Granger una documentación que debe tenerla, salúdela de mi parte

- Entonces podremos pagar por sus honorarios

- No se preocupe

- Insisto

- Gary como esta la situación....

- Le escribiré Sr. Potter........eso si una sugerencia: como llegará hasta Londres lo ocurrido hoy día, dígale a la Srta. Granger que no haga ninguna declaración a nadie........y estaré para servirles en cualquier ocasión

- Ahora soy yo quien quiero pedirles un favor: en Londres ha salido todo sobre el caso Snape....van a tratar como sea de llegar a ellos, impídalo o avise a los Kennedy.

- Lo haré en estos instantes....buen viaje

- Gracias

Minerva y Kingsley toman los equipajes y Harry al terminar de despedirse, ingresa a la chimenea. Solo tiene una idea fija en su memoria. Parte junto con la comitiva a Londres

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión Kennedy, Cho se encuentra en una sala escribiendo.....ve a su hijo jugando en medio de la sala con algunas cosas y ve también algunos libros. Sonriendo, toma la pluma y escribe en su diario:

"_Al fin ha terminado el Juicio. Hermione Granger me tiene cansada y a la vez es mi mayor preocupación, pues al parecer tiene sospechas. Siempre he tenido celos de ella, cuando yo era antes enamorada de Harry. Trate de preocuparme por resolver mis problemas cuando la maldita Umbrigde me destruyó la vida. Pero el destino me dio una doble oportunidad al conocer a mi esposo. Hoy, al enterarme de todo y ver que mi verdadero esposo esta vivo, he vuelto a sonreír.........en este alejado lugar mi vida empieza de nuevo y mi pequeño al fin lo veo mas alegre, vivaracho.......y con un enorme talento para las pociones.......aunque también presenta un alto grado de poder mágico. _

_Estamos tratando de que aprenda a controlar esos poderes hasta que llegue el momento de revelarlos. Al fin lo hemos inscrito en el Instituto Salem y en dos años mas ira a estudiar allá........lo que mas me preocupa es lo que nos dijo el abogado de la defensa, al traernos noticias de Londres._

_Nunca imagine que la odiosa de Rita Skeeter publicara no solo las fotos de mi hijo en primera plana, sino también la historia completa del anterior y actual matrimonio. Ya esto fue demasiado..........al menos en el Ministerio Americano se están tomando todas las provisiones_

_Hoy con Severus a mi lado tengo todo lo que siempre he anhelado: un esposo, un hijo, un hogar............lejos de todo, de todos."_

Mientras escribía, Severus se aparecía y leía una parte de su diario

- ¿Escribiendo?

- Ay me asustaste...........no hagas eso nunca

- No se con que razón escribes todo.....es peligroso

- No.....ya no

- No has pensado en que, algún momento, ese diario puede caer en manos peligrosas

- No, si le doy un poderoso encantamiento.....así nadie lo leerá, aunque pase mucho tiempo

- ¿Y de donde sacaste la idea?

- Lo escuche decir un día al Sr. Dumbledore

- Ah entiendo.........¿no será que tienes algo que no te pertenece?

Observa que su mujer le sonríe dulcemente

- Lo suponía.......y ¿como lo sacaste?

- No debo revelarte aun mis secretos, esposo mío

- ¿No crees que se darán cuenta?

- Si es que utilizan el falso pensadero.........pasará un buen tiempo para que lo descubran

- ¿Donde lo tienes?

- En tu laboratorio........es el lugar mas seguro de la casa

- ¿Solo trajiste ese pensadero?

- No es lo único que me traje de Hogwarts. Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga lo mejor

- Y lo tendrá...........de eso estoy seguro

La besa tiernamente dejando a un lado su diario.

ººººººººººººººººº

Harry se reunió con sus amigos en la Madriguera, motivando a que la familia Weasley celebrara su retorno con una gran cena. En la noche ve a todos reunidos......no todos

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Eh......bueno ¿Quién se lo dice?

- Decir........¿que sucedió?

- Mi hermana se fue de la casa, Harry

- Que

- Es cierto – dice Ron – ni bien llegó aquí, se encerró en su habitación y dos días después se fue...........no dejó ninguna de sus cosas.

- Ayer nos enteramos de esto – dice Charlie pasándole un periódico

En el diario se leía una nota en la página principal, dando cuenta de una boda entre dos personas. A Harry la noticia le cayó mal y la apartó de su vista

- Así que se casó.......¿con quien?

- El tipo es hijo de magos – dice Bill

- Al parecer muy respetado en Hungría – contesta George

- Y......se fue allá, con su marido

- Lo siento Harry

- No es nada........ya habíamos discutido en USA y....estaba furiosa

- ¿Porque?

- Por Cho..........le dio celos al verla otra vez

- Es una creída

- Hermione tu también te peleaste con ella. Reconozco que fue mi ex enamorada tiempo atrás, pero por favor, pónganse en su lugar

- No se que le pasó, la desconocía.....hasta me atacó en pleno juicio

- Te atacó......¿porque?

- Ambas discutieron en pleno juicio y delante de todos. ¿Contenta Hermione?

Ven todos que la castaña se ponía colorada de vergüenza

- No tienes que ser tan cruel

- No soy cruel, sino realista.....ambas se odian y se dijeron de todo............bonito material informativo les dieron a la prensa. Hoy no puedes ni ir de visita a USA, sino te encierran en esa prisión. Y de por vida

- Lo se.............no me hagas recordar

- Te lo haré recordar hasta que lo tengas presente

- Cálmense ambos......tu Harry tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, mujeres no faltaran, solo elige bien – dice Arthur – mientras tu Hermione olvida todo. Mañana los llevare a Grimmauld Place

- ¿Porque?

- Es tu casa, Harry y habrá una reunión

- ¿De que se trata?

- Mañana...........hoy debes descansar

La cena fue agradable y duró dos horas..........ya cuando todos daban muestras de cansancio y sueño se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, Harry pensaba en muchas cosas: en su vida, en Cho, en el niño, en lo ocurrido meses atrás......con las ideas aun revueltas al fin consigue dormir en mucho tiempo tranquilamente

No se da cuenta que un espíritu lo cuida..........vigila su sueño, un espíritu muy conocido

Continuará....................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos: antes que nada ml disculpas por no actualizar es que en mi trabajo n he podido hacerlo, pero paciencia

espero sus reviews y prontito lo que sucedera en la Mansion Black.......Harry ignora que se llevara mas de una sorprea en la reunión y o será el único. Hasta la proxima actualizacion


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14: Sorpresas inesperadas **

Al día siguiente en la Madriguera se nota movimiento debido a que todos se levantaron para desayunar y salir. A las 8:00 am ya todos estaban en camino para usar un traslator. Una hora después ya todos ingresaban por la puerta de la antigua casa de los Black

A Harry ver la casa le incomodaba, a la vez que le traía tristes recuerdos........cuando la puerta se abre, ve no esta deshabitada

Kreacher sale a su encuentro

- Bienvenido Amo Harry, todo esta listo para su estancia

- Gracias Kreacher....

- Hola Kreacher

- Saludos, Srta. Granger., amiga de mi Amo.......adelante

- ¿Quienes mas han venido? – deja su baúl en el pasillo

- El Sr. Kingsley, la Sra McGonagall, el gigante, sus amigos mas jóvenes, Dedalus, Arabella y algunos profesores de la escuela

- Los ex miembros del ED

- De seguro querrán escuchar tu interesante odisea en el Juicio Hermione

- Por favor Harry

- Si es que las noticias aun no llegan....es mejor que cuentes tal y como ha pasado, sino......

- Esta bien

- Hola Harry

- Chicos

- Sr. Potter...ya veo que estamos todos

Minerva ve que entran todos los Weasley y se acomodan en la sala. Al centro esta algo tapado con un enorme lienzo negro

- Comencemos la reunión

- Antes que nada: gracias por venir a mi llamado. Como somos los últimos sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, es mi deber entregar todo este material a una persona, cumpliendo el ultimo deseo que me confió en vida en caso de que algo le sucediera.

- ¿Deseo?

- Harry: Dumbledore me pidió entregarte todo esto......logré sacarlo de la escuela antes de la batalla y esconderlo aquí por seguridad. Hoy cumplo con mi promesa

Quita el lienzo negro, donde se ven unos libros antiguos, un pensadero plateado que se encuentra cerrado, un cofre, una cajita, un baúl enorme y siete pergaminos sellados. Muchos de los presentes guardan silencio al ver todo

- Pero esto....

- Son sus cosas.........pidió que te lo entregara

- Como......porque

- Porque es un pago a todo lo que te hice, Harry

Un cuadro habla detrás del muchacho que voltea: era el mismo Albus Dumbledore

- No entiendo

- Todo lo que hice fue por tu seguridad, sin imaginar lo que te sucedería en tu infancia, niñez y parte de tu adolescencia. Has sufrido mucho y es mi deseo otorgarte todo lo que antes me pertenecía, incluyendo mi bóveda en gringotts y mis bienes

- ¡¡No lo acepto!!

- Harry – dice Hermione – no te pongas así

- No lo quiero

- De todas maneras ya todo esta a tu nombre.......solo hay algo que te pido: revisa mis memorias

- ¿Memorias?

- El pensadero, Harry – dice Kingsley

- Allí están algunas respuestas, en especial las que buscabas.....

A pesar de su renuencia, decide entrar a ver las memorias, abriendo el pensadero, sellado mágicamente, pero de pronto los variados hilos plateados empiezan a brillar de otro color, evitando que ingresara y empujando al gryffindor al suelo

- ¿Que demonios sucede?

- No puedo ingresar

- Pero

De pronto, todos ven que uno de los hilos toma forma humana.....la de una joven alumna con uniforme de la casa Ravenclaw que se eleva entre los recuerdos, sorprendiendo a todos los reunidos en la sala

- ¡¡¡Cho!!!

- La misma – dice la imagen que sonríe triunfante

- Srta. Chang

- Sra. Snape, para todos

- ¿Como ingresaste a este lugar?.....¿donde están mis recuerdos?

- Por favor Sr. Dumbledore......se que no puedo tutearlo mucho ya que no he sido de su entera confianza, a diferencia de mi esposo.....¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Que dice?

- Ya sé todo.......la verdad. Lo que ocultaba en este pensadero es ahora de mi propiedad

- Este pensadero y su contenido es mío

- Que iluso eres, Potter – contesta la imagen – patético. Snape tenía razón: eres el mas mediocre de todos....no se como ni el porque me enamoré de ti, aunque admito que si me gustabas mucho. Fuiste un apoyo en momentos que tenía mi vida bastante destrozada, a causa de la temprana partida de Cedric y no niego que fueron cortos, pero bellos. A pesar de todo, salí en tu defensa, cuando la maldita mujer quería atraparte una noche, tomé tu lugar – le enseña un pequeño frasco – la ultima vez que nos vimos, tomé sin que te dieras cuenta, un mechón de tus cabellos con la esperanza de guardar un recuerdo, pero sirvió para evitar que te expulsaran.........y allí comenzó mi verdadero infierno

- Cho, por favor..........no lo sabía. Lo siento

- No tienes que sentir lastima por mí, Potter......hice lo que mi corazón me dictaba, porque aun estaba enamorada de ti. Tuve la ayuda mas inesperada e inverosímil en la escuela, que al principio me sirvió para sobrellevar mi vergüenza y mas adelante, me salvó de una muerte segura...........aprendí a verlo con otros ojos y a amarlo de a pocos. Me enseño muchas cosas que me sirvió, primero para salvar mi vida en la Gran Batalla y después para alejarme de Londres. Él no solo me dejó su vida, sino también un hijo............al cual pedí a los ex miembros del ED que no lo dijeran, ni a ti ni a tus amigos, pues trató de sacarme de la escuela, pero el Señor Oscuro lo impidió por ser aun estudiante......mas me tenía vigilada.

- Sra. Snape – habla Minerva – no siga, por favor...

- Es mejor que todos se enteren, Profesora McGonagall......no tiene sentido ocultarlo mas tiempo

- ¿Ocultar? – dicen los jóvenes sorprendidos

- Ella y mi Jefe de Casa sabían toda la verdad: cuando ese maldito mortifago mató a mi mejor amiga y venía por mí, el Director eligió la única solución posible para evitar mi muerte: ser su esposa.........eso lo convirtió en su enemigo y todo terminó en un duelo. A partir de allí, nadie más se acercó a mí, pues había cambiado de status. Me fue muy difícil adaptarme a mi nueva situación al principio, pero no niego que acepté mi nueva vida sin ningún reclamo, total: que mas me podía pasar.....aprendí mucho y del mejor de todos. Hoy mi hijo recibirá la educación que yo le tengo preparada, pero jamás permitiré que vean lo que estaba guardado en este lugar

- Chang: saldrás de este pensadero

- Y que creyeron: ¿que al fin iban a ver todo lo que Dumbledore les ocultó? No......él – señala el cuadro – ha pagado muy caro sus errores, mi esposo pagó un precio muy alto y ahora solo lo recuerdan como el asesino del mejor mago de todos los tiempos....y a mi me recordarán en Hogwarts como la mas estúpida de mi casa, que perdió todo........ja

- Cho, yo.......

- ¡¡Cállate!! – le dice la imagen apuntándolo con su varita – ya he tenido suficiente. No quiero volver a verlos en mi camino. Todo lo que ocultaba antes el protector de mi marido, hoy me pertenece..........y no me refiero a tu dinero ni a tus bienes, Dumbledore......sabes muy bien a que me refiero

- No...........esas cosas no

- Si........son mías y de mi hijo. Sospechando lo que sucedería, tuve bastante tiempo para trasladarlos, incluyendo su cuerpo. Yo removí la tumba de mi esposo, llevándome sus restos, donde reposarán junto a mí, cuando me llegue la hora. Poco a poco sabrán de mi persona..........y uno a uno irán pagando lo que me hicieron. Juro que jamás me volverán a ver en sus patéticas vidas

- Cho – se acerca Hermione – yo....lo siento....debí......

- Tu, maldita leona.......sabrás ahora todo lo que yo he sufrido, lo vivirás en carne propia, para que nunca mas me desafíes

Y la imagen desaparece........al instante el pensadero cambia de forma y color, mientras su contenido se evapora - el cofre, el baúl y las cajas desaparecen y los libros cambian de forma. Minerva y Kingsley revisan todo

- Lo siento – habla Minerva – esto no era lo que yo pensaba darle, Sr. Potter

- No niego que la Srta. Chang pensó en todo – le dice Kingsley – tal vez alguien le dijo donde estaban ocultos todas estas cosas

- Severus.....

- ¿¿Que??

- Fue el mismo Severus que le dijo donde estaban mis cosas – habla el cuadro – posiblemente con la misión de entregarlos, pero algo sucedió.......cambió todo y se llevó lo que pensaba darte, Harry

- Pero como

- Sugiero que visites el lugar donde devolviste mi varita......y donde ocultaste la piedra

- No me diga que.......

- Hazlo........es una sospecha que tengo. El dolor de una persona al perderlo todo es comprensible, Harry. Y si la Srta. Chang ha estado sumida en todo ese enorme dolor y odio, provocado tiempo atrás, tomó lo que según ella le pertenece por derecho propio, no solo las cosas y objetos personales de su marido, sino lo demás......

- El libro, Harry

- Si.....que se salvó del incendio.....

- ¿Que libro, Sr. Potter?

- Uno de mis libros.......se lo llevó, también tiene otros objetos en su poder

- ¿Cuáles?

- Muchas cosas

- No puede ser nada mas que eso....son algunas cosas sin importancia

- ¿Sin importancia? ¿No lo entiendes Hermione? Ella retiró el cuerpo de Snape, tiene entonces sus objetos personales, su varita, los objetos que Dumbledore ocultó.....algo mas debió llevarse del castillo

- Iniciaré un inventario de todo – dice Minerva – debemos estar seguros de que es lo que se ha llevado, aunque muchos objetos fueron destruidos en la Gran Batalla

- O posiblemente cambiados – dice Ron

- ¿Podemos ir a la escuela, Sra. Directora?

- ¿Porque Sr. Potter?

- Hay dos cosas que he ocultado en secreto y solo yo conozco el lugar – dice Harry – me urge saber si están aun allí mismo o fueron removidos......temo que esos objetos sean usados para malignos propósitos

- Cuando quiera.....será recibido como siempre

- Que bien Harry – dice Hagrid – así te enseñare lo que tengo

- Que tal si almorzamos.......os invito

Todos asienten y se dirigen a la cocina....menos Harry que se acerca al cuadro de Dumbledore

- Dígame todo ahora

- Debes perdonarme, Harry.........nunca imaginé esto

- Cho esta muy furiosa......a Hermione la perjudicó por completo allá en San Francisco....a mi me tiene ojeriza

- Por lo que veo, ha heredado el mismo odio que Severus te tenía

- ¿Que se propone en realidad?

- Venganza, Harry.........y limpiar el nombre de su esposo

- ¿Venganza?

- Por lo sucedido......y por lo escuchado, no descansará hasta conseguirlo

- Pero si ya tiene otra vida, otro camino

- No creas que a uno se le olvida tan fácilmente lo ocurrido en sus años estudiantiles, Harry.......acuérdate de Tom: el mismo no olvidó lo que le sucedió durante sus primeros años de vida, llevándolo a lo que hemos conocido malignamente

- ¡¡Santos cielos!!

- ¿Que?

- Otro......no, eso no..........iré mañana a Hogwarts

- ¿Porque?

- Mejor buscar lo que he ocultado....debo estar seguro

El joven no se imaginaba lo que encontraría mas adelante......se fue a almorzar junto a sus amigos e invitados. Esta vez se sentía mas solo que nunca

Continuará...........................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Al fin una actualización nueva para el 2009, espero que todos esten bien despues de unas largas festividades.

En la Mansion, Harry y sus amigos sentiran mas que dudas por lo ocurrido. Por otro lado, el cuadro de Dumbledore y los otros miembros dudan en decir la verdad.....¿que verdad estaran ocultando? ¿Y porque Cho se llevó las cosas que debian de ser entregadas a Harry?

Las amenazas estan hechas - y tambien lo que se viene - Dejenme reviews (hagan click al go o a donde dice review this story) y nos vemos en la proxima actualización


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15: Llegó la hora de la venganza (1º parte)**

Dos años después, en San Francisco, Cho tiene todo listo. Su hijo irá a estudiar en una semana al Instituto Salem y Máximo (en realidad Severus transformado) ha seguido con la vida planeada de antemano y ha viajado a Sudamérica por negocios. Ha estado consultando todos los libros de pociones y defensa, aprendiendo mucho más que antes.

Aunque todavía siente algunas molestias.........molestias que empezaron unos días atrás, pero sigue adelante. Su plan va tomando forma.........y una maliciosa mirada aparece en aquel rostro dulce y hermoso. Ese rostro de la cual – años atrás – despedía inocencia pura.

Y voltea, para mirar unas fotografías.........después coge tinta y pluma, escribiendo en su diario:

"_Al fin logré terminar la poción mas difícil.........y tengo listo todo lo que necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan. Máximo ha viajado y el lunes mi pequeño Tobías ira al colegio............tendré tiempo libre para hacerlo todo rápido y sin levantar sospechas. Londres: prepárate......voy en busca de mi venganza...."_

ººººººººººººººº

Pasan los días y en el Ministerio, hay una gran actividad........en la Escuela de Aurores, Harry y sus amigos estudian arduamente – pues la preparación es muy complicada – pero las clases serán interrumpidas por la llegada del mismo Ministro en persona

- Sr. Ministro

- Disculpe la interrupción, Profesor Lewis, necesito que tres postulantes me acompañen ahora......son Potter, Granger y Weasley

- Muchachos: vayan con el Sr. Ministro....

Los jóvenes toman sus mochilas y salen rápidamente detrás del Ministro, cuyo rostro no puede ocultar su preocupación

- ¿Que ha sucedido?

- Esta aquí.....en Londres y ha cobrado su primera victima

- ¿Victima?

- Síganme

Van rápido y desaparecen entre una de las chimeneas. Llegan al Diario El Profeta, donde una de las oficinas se encuentra destruida. A las justas Hermione divisa algo que parece tener...........forma humana

- Cielos......es una........persona

- Si. Y ustedes la conocen

- ¿Nosotros?

- ¿Quien era?

- Rita Skeeter. La hallaron así hace una hora y media

- ¡¡Cho!!

Harry al fin relaciona todo...........ella esta aquí y empieza a observar todo. Aparte del cadáver, las cosas están destruidas y no hay mas evidencia. Sus compañeros – en especial Hermione – se quedan paralizados

- Necesitaré vuestra ayuda para detenerla........y creo saber quienes serán sus siguientes victimas

- Díganos

- Di órdenes en Azkaban para que se refuerce la vigilancia.

- Va por la sapo esa

- ¡¡Umbrigde!!

- ¿Y quienes más?

- Algunos murieron en batalla – dice Harry – posiblemente vaya a visitar a sus padres

- Estos se mudaron hace un año atrás..........e ignoramos su actual paradero

- Los que ayudaron a Umbrigde......la antigua Patrulla Inquisitorial

- Me había olvidado de ellos, Hermione

- Draco.........deben poner protección para los Malfoy y ubicar a sus antiguos amigos

- Casi todos eran Slytherin

- Va a ser difícil localizar a algunos.......se mudaron

- Inténtelo Kingsley........oh no, se quien será una posible victima

- ¿Quien?

- ¡¡Tu!!

Y Harry señala a Hermione, que se pone estática y va recordando los motivos

- El Juicio...........te matará, Hermione

- ¡¡Que lo intente!!

- Ella te amenazó – dice Ron – irá por ti. Y si tiene esa......vara....

- No creo que ella lo tenga, además estoy preparada

- ¿Segura Herms?

- ¿Porque tantas dudas Ron?

- Porque ella misma juró vengarse de ti..........DE TODOS. Haz memoria

- ¿Quieres decir?

- Depende del daño que le hemos causado en el pasado, se las cobrará..........ay no: la que nos traicionó a la sapo......es la siguiente en la lista

- Su ex amiga

- Díganme su nombre, ya

- Marietta Egdecombe.........ella nos traicionó y.....

- ¿Tienen la dirección de la familia Egdecombe?

- Después de lo sucedido con Madame Egdecombe, se mudaron y tengo la dirección......iremos primero allá

Un grupo de Aurores acompañan al grupo y se desaparecen, llegando a un lugar desconocido.......pero a lo lejos se observa humo. El grupo saca de inmediato su varita, pasando la puerta principal de la casa......al parecer no hay nadie, pero la chimenea esta encendida. Al fondo en uno de los cuartos, un padre llora entre aterrado y adolorido sobre un cuerpo manchado de sangre

Al ver a los aurores se pone de pie

- No puede ser ella........yo que la conocía desde sus épocas estudiantiles. Me dejó vivo, pero con un aviso para su siguiente victima

- ¿Que le dijo, Sr. Egdecombe?

- Pronto cumplirá su deseo......tendrá a todos bajo sus pies....y bailará sobre sus restos. Ha matado a mi única hija..........deténganla, por dios.........ni siquiera tuvo piedad, no consideró la antigua amistad que las unía

- Una amistad mortal – dice Ron – y todos estamos marcados

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Debo avisar a mi casa, Harry........si lo que pienso es cierto, no solo los antiguos miembros del ED corremos peligro.....

- Salgamos de aquí

Los aurores recogen el cuerpo de la pobre muchacha, mientras que el Ministro y sus acompañantes se retiran

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el despacho ministerial Harry y sus amigos ha convocado a los sobrevivientes del ED y de la Orden, algunos amigos y conocidos están presentes

- ¿Para que somos buenos?

- Deja de ser gracioso, Draco..........corremos peligro

- No entiendo

- Ernie: ella esta aquí...........ignoro como ha logrado ingresar, pero ya mató a dos personas: a Skeeter y a Marietta

- ¿¿Ella??

- ¿¿Marietta??

- Estuvimos allí en su casa, hace poco......su padre esta vivo pero traumado.....busca vengarse de lo que le hicimos

- Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada

- ¿No entiendes Seamus? Cho Chang esta aquí en Londres, cobrándoselas con todos los que se burlaron de ella en Hogwarts años atrás......de paso vengará la muerte de su primer esposo y la humillación que sintió.

- Haciendo un recuento – dice Hermione – a Rita la asesinó al publicar todo sobre el Profesor Snape y últimamente sobre su hijo. A Marietta la eliminó por su traición al ED...ignoro quien será la siguiente y con que motivos

- Tal vez – habla Terry – buscará primero a la que originó su desgracia

- ¿La sapo?

- Umbrigde se la tenía jurada......fue ella que originó su humillación en la escuela. Estoy seguro de que hará lo que sea, para vengarse........después irá por los que pertenecieron a la Patrulla...........allí entran ustedes slytherins: los aniquilará sin piedad

- Draco: tu y tu familia saldrán de inmediato de Londres.......no deben estar aquí esta noche

- ¿¿Porque??

- Estamos seguros de que irá por ustedes

- ¿Y porque no le preguntan a mi padre?

- Tendrá que obedecer.........o ira a Azkaban. No tiene elección

Draco calla y mira de reojo a Hermione. A las finales dice:

- Bien.........avisaré a mis padres. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que ira también por la que intentó secuestrar a su hijo

- ¿De que hablas lengua viperina?

- No te hagas, Granger.........ya me enteré de lo sucedido en la Corte en USA...........tremendo papelón. Y sospecho que ella no te dejará fuera de su lista........debe estar muy furiosa contigo, si yo fuese tu, me escondería

Y se retira junto a sus amigos...........Hermione cae abatida en un sillón y oculta su rostro. Sabe que Draco tiene toda la razón.........va recordando lo sucedido en el Juicio y sus amenazantes palabras. Ron la abraza

ºººººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión Malfoy, la chimenea se enciende, apareciendo Draco con un auror como escolta. Ni bien sale y se sacude de las cenizas, se da cuenta del enorme silencio que reina y el auror saca su varita, pero un rayo verde le cae en el pecho, muriendo en el acto.

Draco se queda paralizado y observa en un rincón a sus padres abrazados, pero heridos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Hola, Malfoy.........¿te acuerdas de mi?

Voltea hacia el otro lado, viendo entre las sombras un hermoso rostro de rasgos orientales, cuya figura esta protegida con una enorme capa negra:

- ¡¡Chang!!

- Me alegro que me recuerdes...........contigo no es mi venganza, pero me has dado mucho......a este en especial – patea al auror muerto y le saca sus recuerdos – ni te atrevas a moverte o tus padres morirán

- ¿Que quieres?

- Déjanos ir – habla Lucius – no tenemos nada en tu contra

- Vuestro hijo se unió a esa estúpida Patrulla de Umbrigde...se que ahora ha aprendido la lección, al igual que usted.......los dejaré en paz, pero antes...........ve con tus padres

Draco se reúne con sus padres, a quienes abraza, pero Cho sonríe malignamente y les apunta

- Ni crean que pienso dejarlos así nomás...........hay algo que debo hacer

- Por favor, niña – le habla Narcissa – no nos mates.....hemos cometido muchos errores, haremos lo que sea

- No es necesario, Sra. Malfoy..........ya tengo lo que quiero. Lástima que ustedes no se acordarán de mi.........adiós

Y apunta con su varita a cada uno, lanzándoles el "Obliviate". Cada uno cae abatido por el hechizo y para finalizar les lanza el "desmaius". Acto seguido, se lleva el cuerpo del auror

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Media hora después, una llamada de una chimenea alerta al Ministerio, que se reúnen en la casa de los Malfoy. El Ministro y los jóvenes (que estaban en una reunión) se dirigen a la sala de la elegante casa, completamente destrozada

- ¿Que ha sucedido?

- Ella estuvo aquí – dice Draco temblando – no se detendrá ante nada.........pero esta herida

- Auror Markiam, ¿que sucedió?

- Cuando llegamos, observamos un extraño silencio. De pronto, nos atacó y vi a los Sres. Malfoy en el suelo y a los dos elfos aturdidos. Logró herir al muchacho y evite que lo matara...........esa bruja es muy poderosa, ni mis hechizos de defensa y ataque pudieron con ella........me derribó y antes de perder el sentido, solo vi que se llevaba algo

- ¿Que era?

- No lo sabemos............Lucius y su esposa están muy mal heridos y su hijo esta traumatizado........al parecer lo ha torturado con varios crucios, quería información........no se, le vi que tenía un frasco muy pequeño de algo brillante en su poder

- Les saco sus recuerdos – habla Harry – busca información.

- ¿Que mas?

- No lo se.......me lanzó hasta allá – y señala de la chimenea hasta el otro lado de la sala.

- Todo se ve destruido..........dos elfos domésticos muertos y los demás heridos. Hermione empieza a temblar, pero oculta muy bien su miedo.......recuerda cada palabra que le dijo en el Juicio. Sabe que ella es una de las siguientes victimas. Ron y Harry se acercan

- Un galeón por tus pensamientos

- Eh

- No te hagas, Herms....sabemos en que piensas

- Tengo miedo, Harry......mucho miedo

- Lo sé..............robó recuerdos y algo mas.........

- Los Malfoy serán sacados hoy día de Londres, por seguridad

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ordenaré la búsqueda de los Sres. Chang.......ellos son los únicos que pueden impedir que su propia hija siga matando

- A no ser que decida terminar de un solo golpe todo

- Sr. Weasley: avise a su familia......ellos también corren gran peligro

- ¿Pero porque?

- Harry, es Ginny.........ella se vengará de ti, a través de mi hermana. La odia.....antes de entrar a la Escuela de Aurores, me contó que se burló de Cho, no solo en el quidittch, sino también en las clases y las practicas

- Ay no........¿porque lo hizo?

- Por celos.............hasta que algo sucedió y no se volvió a meter con ella.

- Es mejor que sepas el motivo, Harry

- ¿Que motivo, Neville?

- Lo que sucedió...........entre Cho, Ginny y el Profesor Snape

- ¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la tarde, dentro de la sala de la Madriguera se encontraban reunidos los Sres. Weasley, Ron y sus hermanos, Harry, Neville y los ex miembros del ED y algunos ex compañeros de la escuela acompañados de escoltas

- Explícanos ahora Neville

- También fuimos testigos

- ¿Tu, Seamus?

- Sin querer........estaba presente

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Un día, Cho se escondió en el baño de Myrtle a llorar su desdicha – cuenta Ernie - porque un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepluff la humillaron delante de todos en el Gran Comedor.

- Entre ellas estaba tu hermana, Ron

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Porque?

- La odiaba.......por todo lo que decían de ella y de Harry

- Pero como es posible, hija mía – dice Molly – así no te hemos criado

- No debiste haber participado en esa bajeza – menciona Charlie

- Lo peor es que fue ella la que organizó todo

Un mudo silencio – después de lo oído por Lee – se apoderó de la Madriguera. Los rostros de sus padres y hermanos eran más que evidentes

- ¡¡Ginny Weasley!!

- ¿Como es posible?

- Sigue contándonos, Lee.........Neville

- Cho estaba mas que devastada. Muchos ignorábamos que había otra persona que trataba de acercársele a ella – habla Susan – ya ni se sentaba con nosotras, ni cenaba junto a los demás

- Se aíslo por completo. Un día, vinos que los Profesores Snape, McGonagall y Flitwitch corrían hacia la torre este en la noche – explica Justin – demoraron una hora en regresar. Pero traía el Profesor Snape a alguien

- ¿Vieron quien era?

- No........a la semana siguiente, antes de empezar Pociones, el Profesor Snape ingresó al aula y nos prohibió hablar, comentar o participar de cualquier intento de ataque, insultos, chantaje o humillación para ella, bajo pena de quitarnos cien puntos de porrazo y ponernos en detención por un mes.

- A Cho la sentó en su escritorio desde ese momento.......apenas participaba y sus preparados explotaban, me imagino que era por puro nervios – dice Neville – Snape estaba mas que furioso con ella, a mi me dejó de lado........un día preparó algo muy distinto y vi que se lo tomó en plena clase.

- ¿Que preparó?

- Era veneno.........lo supo hacer muy bien.

- Snape nos expulsó a todos – cuenta Padma – no supimos que sucedió ese día......y llegó las fiestas de fin de curso

- Nos enteramos que sus padres la castigaron muy duro – cuenta Terry – y pasó sus vacaciones encerrada en su cuarto. Dicen que recibía cartas de alguien. Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts y vimos que los mortifagos tomaron el control de todo, ocurrió algo en la primera cena

- ¿Que pasó?

- Esa noche, uno de los profesores nuevos arrastraba a Chang hacia uno de los baños – cuenta Parvatil – ella pedía auxilio.........Myrtle al ver la escena, salio corriendo a avisar y halló al Director

- ¡¡Snape!!

- Cuando quise averiguar, la Profesora McGonagall me pilló y me mandó al comedor. Minutos después entró el Director, arrastrando a Chang y la sentó en la mesa de los Slytherins – cuenta Hannan – nos sorprendió a todos, pues ignorábamos lo sucedido. Desde ese momento, un alumno de slytherin la custodiaba, bajo la orden de Snape..........hasta que apareció su amiga muerta

- ¿Entonces?

- Los Slytherins sabían la verdad – habla Harry – sabían que Cho estaba siendo acosada. Por orden del mismo Director la cuidaban.......hasta que ocurrió el anuncio

- Ese día fue otro pandemoniun – habla al fin Luna – pero el Director ordenó que no se comentara nada, ni siquiera afuera. El mismo se encargó de avisar tanto a sus padres, al Ministerio y a la prensa. A mi me dio autorización para estar cerca de ella. Yo casi me aleje de todos

- Porque aun la defendías

- Si.........era inocente y yo le creí. Lo único que me dijo es que su vida ya era de por si un infierno. Pero que aceptaría su propuesta

- ¿Que propuesta?

- Esa noche al principio no le entendí bien..........al día siguiente el Director hizo el anuncio a todos en el Gran Comedor, en pleno desayuno. Al parecer la propuesta matrimonial se llevó a cabo en el baño..........con Myrtle de testigo

- ¿¿¡¡Myrtle!!??

- Deberán preguntarle a ella que sucedió realmente en su baño – dice Dennis – es lo único que nos faltaría saber.

- E impedir que siga llevando a cabo su plan de venganza – dice Ron – su objetivo es vengarse de los que la humillaron.

- Ya mató a dos – dice Bill – debemos saber quienes serán sus siguientes victimas y adelantarnos a ella

- Va a ser muy difícil

- Una segura es Umbrigde – habla Hermione – ella causó su desgracia, al menos esta segura en Azkaban

- Y tu eres la siguiente

- Y sigues con...........

- Ya basta Hermione – le dice Harry bastante fastidiado – debiste haberte quedado callada en el Juicio......te ganaste su odio desmedido. Y Ginny corre peligro por lo que hizo. Bien.......por ahora

- Yo me iré de aquí

- Ginny te perseguirá – habla Ron – ella juró venganza

- Yo tengo mi vida hecha en Suecia........mi esposo y yo sabemos protegernos

- ¿Porque hiciste eso?

- A ti no te incumbe........por lo que veo, aun la amas

- Ella me preocupa ahora........por vuestra culpa se convirtió en una asesina

- Srta. Weasley

- Sra. Milligan

- Esta bien, Sra. Milligan - habla Kingsley – de todas maneras, corre peligro. Tendrá que tener cuidado a partir de ahora. Estamos buscando proteger a todas las posibles victimas.....

- Que se acerque........será un buen motivo para liquidarla

Y dando un portazo, se aleja de la casa paterna. Un ruido les indica que se ha desaparecido........Harry y los demás conversan y planifican una trampa para detener a su ex compañera, sin saber que pronto todo se les saldrá de control

Continuará......................................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Ahora Cho logró iniciar su venganza sacando de su camino a la odiosa de Rita y a su mejor amiga......ambas tenian diversos motivos, pero.......¿lograran detenerla antes que asesine a alguien mas? Que ocurrira con Harry?

Dejen reviews y hasta la siguiente actualización


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16: Llegó la hora de la venganza (2º parte)**

Dos días después, el auror Markiam llega a Azkaban. A pesar de que los dementores ya no son los guardianes, aun se siente su presencia. Intercambia relevos y va paseando dentro de los oscuros pasillos. Muchas secciones tienen a un grupo de trolls vigilándolos. Enseña un pergamino y pasa a través de un pasillo más o menos iluminado

Es la zona de máxima seguridad, donde están presos varios mortifagos capturados después de la Gran Batalla.......y donde se encuentra una de las anteriores miembros del Ministerio: Dolores Umbridge

Al ver que aun esta viva, se aleja.............a la medianoche, un espectro de muerte se acerca a esos pasillos oscuros.

Dolores Umbrigde siente una extraña presencia, y ve que a lo lejos se acerca alguien a su celda.........desarrapada y maltrecha, apenas abre los ojos. Un leve ruido se escucha pero no le pone atención, hasta que ve la silueta de una persona de traje oscuro frente a ella, apuntándole con una varita, levitando el cuerpo de la prisionera y llevándola a otro sitio

- ¿A donde me lleváis?

- A la sección más lejana de Azkaban.....alguien la busca desesperadamente y no es para traerle comida. Ha matado ya a dos personas sin piedad

- Ustedes no me hagan reír.........¿quien de todos quisiera matarme?

La respuesta es a través de un enorme crucio que tortura a la prisionera

- De pie, escoria

- ¿Porque hace esto?

- Dije que un día regresaría.....bien, aquí estoy con la factura en mano

Umbrigde trata de ver quien es, pero solo observa a un hombre joven con signos de odio en su mirada.........pero escucha la voz completamente cambiada

- Juré que esa humillación que me hizo en la escuela no quedaría así nomás........vengo por ti, desgraciada

- ¿Quien eres?

- ¿Te has olvidado de mí? Que conmovedor......de pie

- Yo no te he hecho nada

- Ah no..........te daré pistas: Hogwarts, en tu antiguo despacho.....pensaste que era Potter al que capturaste, pero resulte siendo yo. Por decir una verdad, me destruiste la vida

De pronto la menuda mujer se acuerda de los hechos, sus ojos reflejan miedo

- Haz memoria.........si es que puedes

- ¿¿Chang??

- Ya no vive.........soy la Sra. Snape, para todos......vengo a cobrarme todo lo que me hiciste.........adiós

- ¡¡No!!

- Adava Kedavra

Un rayo verde le golpea el pecho, matándola en el acto. Satisfecho, el hombre desaparece entre las sombras de la prisión

ººººººººººººººººº

Antes que amanezca, Arthur es despertado temprano por el chillido de un búho que le lleva las noticias en una carta ministerial. Molly va a la habitación de sus hijos y sus invitados

- Despierten todos, de pie

- Ahhhh

- ¿Que sucede?

- Ocurrió una tragedia

- Madre: ¿no será un pretexto para hacer las tareas domésticas?

- Eso harás si no sales de esa cama, Ronlad Weasley

- Esta bien...........ya me levanto

Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ernie, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Seamus, Terry, Susan, Dennis, las hermanas Patil, y Oliver se levantan y con mucho sueño bajan a la sala, pero el día empezará con malas noticias de parte del Ministro en persona

- Muchachos: me informan que un prisionero en Azkaban fue hallado muerto

- ¿Alguien ingresó a la prisión y mató a alguien?

- ¿Como lo logró?

- Ni idea.........el problema es quien es el fallecido

- ¿Uno de los mortifagos?

- Eso quisiéramos Srta. Patil, pero no lo es............uno de los trolls encontró en la parte mas alejada de la prisión a Dolores Umbrigde muerta...........al parecer fue torturada antes.

- No puede ser

- ¿Quien fue?

- Fue ella – dice Harry

- ¿Ella? - se preguntan todos

- Cho Chang

Al instante todos quedan mudos y sorprendidos

- ¿Como ingresó Cho?

- Buena pregunta.........

- Logró burlar a los guardias..........¿pero como? Es imposible el ingreso a Azkaban, las medidas de seguridad son mas extremas

- También se halló el cuerpo del auror Markiam. Al parecer, lo quitó del camino antes de matar a la ex secretaria. Lo que ignoro es como logro burlar la vigilancia sin que nadie se diese cuenta

- Usó poción multijugos – habla Hermione – debe haber reemplazado a uno de los aurores destacados.

- Pobre Sr. Markiam

- Hay algo mas

- Mas.............¿de que se trata esta vez?

- ¿Conocen ustedes a Alexandra Rovanok?

- Si, era una de las estudiantes de Hufflepuff – contesta Dennis – hace poco menos de tres días nos encontramos en Hogsmeade

- La hallaron muerta esta madrugada...........cerca de su casa

- ¡¡Santo cielo!!

- La Srta. Chang ha venido a vengarse de todos............lo único que se es que no se.......

La frase no se completa al ver el Ministro que ingresa un búho ministerial, entregándole una nota. Todos en la Madriguera guardan un sepulcral silencio

- Arthur: hallaron a tu yerno muerto hace una hora........

- ¿Y mi hija? – dice Molly desesperada

- Desaparecida.........solo encontraron su varita partida en la mitad. El tren donde viajaban detuvo su marcha en una explosión lejos de un poblado. Los demás pasajeros están a salvo, ya que eran muggles

- Mi hermana – dice Ron – la matará

- Y yo soy la siguiente – menciona Hermione con temblor en su voz

- Será mejor que avise a sus padres, Srta. Granger...........dígale que salgan del país por un tiempo.........lo mismo para los demás.

- No se detendrá............el dolor que le causamos es terrible – dice Harry – y lamento no haber estado en esos momento allí para ayudarla. Yo también estoy en su lista. Ignoro si ahora se le podrá detener antes que siga matando a los demás implicados en su desgracia, pero debe razonar, mas por su hijo.

- No creo que este en posición de razonar, Harry..........la venganza es lo que le mantiene con vida ahora

- Avisemos a Máximo

- ¿¿Quien??

- Máximo Kennedy.........el puede detenerla

- No lo veo capaz

- Es lo único que se me ocurre...........Susan: ¿puedes comunicarte con tu tío?

- Si, claro

- Entonces que esperamos

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En San Francisco (USA) el Sr. Augusto Abott ha salido raudo de su mansión para dirigirse a la Mansión Kennedy. A pesar de ser atendido por el mayordomo, no encuentra a nadie. Resignado, se apresta a irse, cuando escucha el motor de un auto para frente a la casa. Al abrirse la puerta ve con alegría que era el mas buscado

- Máximo

- Sr. Abott que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí..........de seguro que mi esposa lo esta atendiendo

- Ese es el motivo..........tu mujer está en Londres

- Como

- No se los motivos, pero se encuentra en Inglaterra. El Ministerio me mando que lo buscara urgentemente

- Pero ella me juró que jamás regresaría allá........¿que pasó?

- Es mejor que me acompañes ahora......alguien quiere hablar contigo. Es de vida o muerte

Ambos hombres salen de inmediato, después de que Augusto hiciera unas llamadas de emergencia. Máximo mas sorprendido de lo que hizo su mujer y su amigo más que preocupado......ninguno imaginan lo que encontrarán ni bien lleguen a Inglaterra

Continuará.................................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la Autora:** Cho ha cambiado: ya no es la distante, tierna y temerosa chica que Harry conocio años atrás.............hoy se ha convertido en una mujer con alma oscura con un solo deseo en su mente: venganza

Y tiene varios motivos...................ya liquidó a cuatro y tiene en su poder a la hermana de Ron. ¿Será ella la siguiente? ¿Podrán los muchachos detenerla antes que siga derramando mas sangre? ¿O cumplirá su amenaza?

Dejen reviews y nos vemos a la sgte actualización


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17: Rastreando**

Dos días después, dos hombres acompañados de dos aurores americanos y del abogado Gary Skilltman, tomaron el vuelo a Londres para entrevistarse con el Ministro de Magia, debido a una comunicación urgente. Una vez conversado y mostrado todas las pruebas, a Máximo le cuesta creer todo

- No puede ser

- Al parecer, su esposa tiene mas que fuertes motivos para haber tomado la justicia por sus propias manos

- Es imposible..........pensé que lo tenía superado

- No lo creo...........póngase en su lugar, mas o menos a la edad de 16 años. Imagínese la enorme carga emocional y psíquica al sufrir todo lo que ha vivido, no solo en su escuela, sino también en lo que le rodeaba.

- Mas el hecho de no tener a nadie mas que la protegiera

- Creo imaginar.........nunca pensé que llegaría lejos

- Además no convendría un escándalo. No esta preparada para recibir otro

- ¿Que dice usted, Dr Skilltman?

- Nunca tuve un caso así, Sr. Abott...........alegar locura temporal suena inaudito, pues me imagino que la Sra. Snape esta haciéndolo todo conscientemente. Se ha guardado todo ese rencor y ahora, al verse sola, retomó sus planes iniciales. El vengar a su esposo si es aceptable, conozco su historia.........pero matar a sus ex compañeros suena inaceptable. Es asesinato y en primer grado

- Por mi fuera – habla Ron – mejor que ni la condenen, nos ha liberado de la sapo esa

- ¿Sapo? ¿A quien llaman sapo?

- A la Sra. Umbrigde – dice Arthur – por lo que he escuchado, esa mujer era peor, un demonio podía ser un angelito a su lado.

- Ella inició todo – dice Fred – fue la causante de su desdicha....la humilló no solo delante de toda la escuela........uso sus influencias en el Profeta para desprestigiarla totalmente. La hundió y con ella a su familia

- Si a mi me hicieran eso, no le perdonaría – menciona Kingsley - podemos absolverla de ese crimen y el de la Sra. Skeeter

- Ah si – dicen los chicos – estamos de acuerdo

- Esa metiche insecto, horrorosa, traicionera, lengua viperina..........mejor que se haya muerto

- Hermione, ¿que te sucede?

- A mi me hizo algo parecido, pero me vengue.........la tuve comiendo de mi mano. Lastima que se prestó para la barrabasada que le hizo a Cho. Fue mas que..........una humillación

- ¿Pero y los demás asesinatos?

- Por desgracia deberá pagar...........he ordenado que sea buscada y detenida, no importa en donde la ubique. El problema es que tiene a Ginny Weasley como su prisionera. Ignoro que motivos tendrá para retenerla, si es que aun no la ha matado

- ¿Alguno conoce la zona?

- ¿Porque?

- Sospecho que debe tener un lugar muy especial, donde llevar a cabo su venganza

- Aparte de Hogwarts y su casa...............no, ignoramos otro sitios

- ¿Y ustedes muchachos?

- Ni idea..............

- ¿Y porque no buscan en su antigua casa?

- Ya fuimos a la casa donde vivían los Chang y nada.......ha estado abandonado por tres años

- Y no creo que se atreva a regresar a la escuela – dice Kingsley- actualmente esta más que protegida. Sería imposible derribar las defensas actuales

- Entonces..............¿donde esta?

- No lo sabemos, Sr. Potter – le contesta la auror Miranda al ingresar – ya hemos buscado todos los sitios inimaginables. Ni una señal.....si que se oculta bien

- Algo le hará a esa muchacha, y debemos detenerla

- ¿Que le hizo a mi esposa en el pasado?

- Es mejor que se entere

- Y le cuentan a Máximo lo ocurrido años atrás en Hogwarts, sin omitir ni un detalle. El joven millonario tiene el rostro severo y preocupado a la vez, pero no tiene ni la menor idea.

Los demás se limitan a armar un plan

ººººººººººººººººººº

Muy lejos, en un lugar insospechado para todos, una silueta ingresa a la vieja Mansión Ryddle y va recorriendo las oscuras instalaciones llegando a un cuarto donde se ubicaba un espejo ennegrecido y sucio. Al tocarlo con su varita, brilla intensamente e ingresa, la luminosidad desaparece instantáneamente.

Una vez que mira a todos lados, descubre su rostro: es Cho Chang y se acerca a una figura donde solo se observa un rostro femenino encadenado en la pared, con huellas de diversas torturas, que resulta ser su prisionera, su ex compañera y amiga Ginny Weasley

- ¿Como te sientes, querida amiga?

- Por favor...........................te pido perdón. Lamento lo ocurrido en la escuela años atrás

- No acepto tus disculpas, traidora..........lo que me hiciste no tiene ni siquiera precio. Me humillaste delante de todo el mundo y esta vez me pagaras y con creces lo sucedido

- No ha sido mi intención

- No mientas...............tu absurda obsesión por Harry llevó a que me odiaras.....sabias bien que yo era su pareja en esos momentos y me odiaste por eso. Me imagino que, cuando la estúpida de Umbrigde inicio mi caída, te agradó los resultados e imaginaste tener el camino libre para acercarte a ni antiguo novio.........antes de que inicies tu ultimo viaje sabrás todo............casi todo

- Por favor Cho: libérame

- ¡¡Silencio!!

Una sonora cachetada le cae a Ginny que atina a sollozar, pues se imagina que de esta no saldrá viva

- Por tu culpa perdí mi vida..........mi honestidad, mi honra........mi inocencia. Todo fue una vorágine tras otra y sabes........el maldito que quería matarme confesó algo antes: tú misma me ofreciste a él............antes de empezar ese año. El año que cambio mi vida después de que la maldita sapo con sus mentiras y ustedes con su alejamiento, incomprensión y burlas me destruyeron por completo

- Es mentira

- Ah no...............entonces ¿que significa esto?

Le acerca un enorme pensadero, donde Ginny no solo ve sus pensamientos sino también de otros. Se da cuenta que le ha arrebatado sus pensamientos cuando estaba inconsciente, por lo tanto ya sabe todo.

- Ahora sabrás lo que hice hasta hoy

- Por favor no me mates

- ¿Ahora pides clemencia? No te servirá............no me iré de aquí hasta consumar mi venganza

- No.........piedad

- Todos pagaran........................ni siquiera al que tanto amas se salvará................yo misma me encargaré de entregarle tus ultimas palabras..........ah, a propósito ve acostumbrándote: este lugar será tu sepultura definitiva

Un grito desesperado sale de aquel lugar.......ni siquiera Ginny se imagina en donde se encuentra realmente, pero sabe que, sus días parecen estar contados

ºººººººººººººººººº

ha pasado una semana y no hay noticias ni del paradero de Cho ni de Ginny. Máximo ha conseguido instalarse en Hogsmeade, pero cada mañana va a buscar a su esposa por cuenta propia. A pesar de contar con seguridad, los aurores informan de todo al Ministro, que extrañado de las actitudes del Sr. Kennedy manda llamar a Harry y sus amigos

- Es cierto

- El Sr. Kennedy se va solo..........no acepta compañías.

- E ignoramos que rumbo toma

- Posiblemente haya ido a buscar a su esposa por su cuenta

- En eso estaba pensando.............según los informes que obtuve, al parecer Máximo ha confesado en el Juicio que hicieron contra usted, Srta. Granger, que el estaba en el grupo de los mortífagos

- Si, es cierto............pero lo hizo para ubicar y sacar con vida a su hermana que estudiaba en Hogwarts

- Terminado la batalla, se unió a la búsqueda y reconocimiento de cuerpos – dice el auror Enriquez – pasaron dos días para que encontrara a su hermana muerta, una vez identificada procedió a los tramites correspondientes y abandono Londres co el ataúd que contenía sus restos, casi al mismo tiempo que la Srta. Chang

- Y se conocieron allá en San Francisco...........Sr. Abott ¿que nos puede decir algo de su vecino?

- No mucho..............es todo lo que dije ya aquí y en el juicio. Máximo es el último de los Kennedy y depende que sobreviva para que deje descendencia. El hijo del Sr. Snape no cuenta, a pesar de que él mismo lo ha adoptado y criado como suyo propio............su boda fue uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes en la sociedad mágica estadounidense

- Eso es lo que me desconcierta – dice Kingsley – es hijo de padres y familiares mágicos

- Pero es un squid.............no tiene poderes mágicos. Por eso su padre le convirtió en único heredero de sus bienes y fortuna. John sabia bien lo que hacia

- ¿John?

- Era su padre.............uno de los mas cotizados galanes en el Jet Set Internacional por el lado muggle y uno de los mas poderosos brujos en la sociedad mágica. Supo manejar muy bien su vida y le enseño a su hijo todo

- Y ahora tiene al único descendiente de los Snape como hijo, convirtiéndose en tutor legal hasta que llegue a la edad adulta – habla Arthur – me imagino que jamás vendrá aquí a Londres, ya que tiene todo lo que necesita en USA

- Lo cual es mejor, por su propio bien.........una consulta

- ¿Si Sr. Potter?

- ¿La antigua casa del Profesor Snape aun existe?

- Ya no..............al morir, dispuso en su testamento que su viuda se encargase de sus pocos bienes materiales, entre ellos su antigua casa..........lo único que supimos, es que fue vendida una semana antes de su viaje. Ahora es parte de la fábrica que existe cerca de esa zona

- ¿Porque preguntas?

- Pensé que aun existía la Hilandera

- No lo creo amigo – dice Ron – un día vimos como derrumbaban aquel lugar..........ahora es un depósito, no hay indicios de que existió un hogar allí. Pero me han contado algunas cosas

- ¿Que cosas?

- Dicen los pocos vecinos que viven aun allí, que el fantasma del propietario penaba...........se oían extraños sonidos, como de alguien que hablaba pidiendo algo........esas voces cesaron el día que demolieron todo

- Maldición

- ¿Que sucede Harry?

- Pensé que encontraríamos una pista, Herms.........algo que pudiera llevarnos a donde se oculte su viuda ahora..........Ginny corre peligro y debo rescatarla. Debe tener un escondite

- ¿Pero en donde?

- No lo se.............y se nos acaba el tiempo

- Ya hemos descartado la Hilandera, la antigua casa de los Chang, y los posibles lugares que visitaba el Sr. Snape..........no hay indicios de que este en algún lugar

- Santos cielos

- ¿Han ido a Hogwarts?

- Si, pero nada............actualmente las defensas han mejorado

- Iremos allá

- ¿Pero porque?

- Las únicas respuestas se encuentran allí............pero no en uno de los despachos, ni en la Dirección ni en las aulas, sino en dos personas. Tal vez ellos tengan alguna información valiosa que puedan dar la pista correcta

- ¿De que hablas Harry?

- Es hora de que ellos digan la verdad............lo que aun tienen oculto. Les llegó al hora de confesar

Sus amigos ignoraban de que verdad era que hablaba

Continuará..............

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la autora: **

Los del Ministerio andan alarmados ante tantas desapariciones, secuestros y muerte dejado en el camino. Nadie sabe que pasos dará la Sra. Snape..................y tiene muuuuucho que decir. Su venganza sera mas que terrible, pues al parecer sabe toditita la verdad (acuerdense que tiene en su poder el pensadero de Dumbledore)

¿Que le pasara a Ginny? ¿Donde estan los padres de Cho? ¿Podran ellos detenerla? ¿y quienes son los que saben la verdad?


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota de la autora: **Antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora................les agradezco que lean mi fic y aviso a todos que ya entro a la parte final, en otras palabras: este fic va a terminar

Muy pronto, cuando este en el penultimo capitulo, pondre un nuevo fic, esperando que les guste

Ahora si les invito a leer y dejar reviews, hasta la proxima actualización

**En este capitulo**: Cho sigue cobrando venganza.........el trio va buscando las posibles razones o causas de lo sucedido, pero tendran mas de una sorpresa al indagar primero con Myrtle y despues con los profesores

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 17: ****Buscando la verdad**

Las noticias de la aparición del muchos mortifagos muertos en diversos lugares dan la alarma al Ministerio. Los Jefes se reúnen con el Ministro y después de una investigación que dura varios días, llegan a la conclusión de que alguien se les esta adelantando, liquidando lo que quedaba.

Para Harry y sus amigos esto les parece más........inconcebible, aparte de tétrico. Estando los jóvenes en Hogwarts, visitan al Profesor Logbottom que ahora enseña el curso de Herbología

- ¿Y saben algo de Ginny?

- No Neville – contesta Ron – no sabemos nada de mi hermana

- La verdad es desesperante.

- Y al parecer Cho se ha tomado muy en serio vengarse. Ha eliminado a casi todos los mortifagos que aun estaban fugitivos

- Sin contar con los que se han burlado de ella

- Hola chicos

- Hola Seamus............¿alguna novedad?

- ¿Que, no lo han leído?

- ¿Leer que?

- Encontraron ayer a Pansy Parkinson muerta, dentro de un pozo abandonado – les muestra el periódico – el que lo mató, la torturó antes.............pero hay algo mas

- Dame ese periódico – y Hermione lee ávida la noticia

- ¿Que es?

- Le vaciaron todos sus recuerdos. Tuvo que haber sido cuando estaba aun viva. Su cerebro esta mas que seco, no pudieron rastrear nada...............no se sabe que pasó con su varita

- Cielos es horrible – menciona Hermione – se han ensañado con ella

- Según que me acuerdo – dice Neville – fue una de las que mas se burlaban de ella........increíblemente se alío con tu hermana para lograr sus fines

- Es verdad..................lo se

- ¿Como sabes eso, Ron?

- Lo confesó el día que nos enteramos..........fue una de las cinco chicas que se ensañaron con Cho.......no quería decírtelo Harry pues se que aun la aprecias

- Fui yo la que lo decepcionó al no estar a su lado para apoyarla. No se que me pasó en esos momentos – dice Harry entristecido – debí haber estado allí

- Dices Seamus que cinco chicas se burlaron de ella salvajemente en el comedor, verdad

- Si, Hermione.....................¿porque?

- Veamos: una es Ginny, las otras supongo que son Pansy Parkinson, Marietta Edgembone, Alexandra Rovanok y faltan dos o tres chicas cuyos nombres ignoramos. Hasta ahora ya han aparecido tres muertas y una desaparecida............me imagino que esta buscando a las demás para liquidarlas.....dejando a Ginny para el final

- ¿Y en donde se oculta?

- No lo se................lo siento Harry

- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Afuera, el cielo se pone gris, como un indicio de que pronto cambiará la estación, volviéndose mas frío, húmedo.......

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio, un misterioso comprador adquiere la Mansión Ryddle y pide permiso para demolerla y construir una Biblioteca para la Comunidad Mágica. Presenta los papeles y el plano de la nueva edificación y le piden que regrese en una semana.

Kingsley se entera al llegarle la documentación y revisarla, teniendo una sospecha. Llama al nuevo dueño y le pide permiso de dos días para registrar la antigua casa, pues buscaban a una persona. El misterioso hombre accede y los lleva

Son en realidad cuatro días que inspeccionan la vieja casa, sin hallar ni un solo rastro o indicio del paradero de la Srta. Weasley. Apenado y frustrado, el Ministro autoriza al dueño de iniciar la demolición....al salir, uno de los espejos del pasillo refleja la imagen de Cho, con uniforme de Hogwarts que sonríe alegremente..........sus planes van saliendo muy bien

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En las entrañas del Bosque Prohibido, Máximo cubierto con una enorme capa que parece tener vida y hace un sonido al moverse, camina cautelosamente por la oscuridad. Ha sentido la presencia de alguien, que viene por su camino

- ¿Quien eres?

- Dime tu – y saca su varita – quien eres en realidad

- Muéstrate

- ¿Y me dejarás vivir?

- Depende de quien seas.................lentamente

- Como quieras

Y voltea, dejando ver su rostro. Al instante, muestra el otro su rostro

- ¿¿Cho??

- ¡¡Máximo!! – y le abraza

- ¿Porque has venido, amor?..............sabes el riesgo que corremos

- No podía dejar así todo...........tenía que consumar mi venganza

- ¿Sabes bien que sospecharían?

- Ja...............ni siquiera ellos saben lo que estoy haciendo

- ¿A cuantos liquidaste en estos momentos?

- Veamos: Umbrigde, Skeeter, Marietta, Alexandra, Pansy, Lilianna, Maritza, Sheylla, Mc Kinsy, Weaneney, Scott, Kinsky sin contar a los malditos mortifagos que aun andan sueltos.......unos 150 mas o menos

- Debes detenerte..........regresa e iniciemos una nueva vida, lejos de todo.

- Aun no..........me faltan tres personas

- Déjame adivinar: Potter, Granger y Weasley

- Si.............a esos tres. Dame dos días, esposo mío y regresaremos juntos. Ya me deshice de la miserable que me humilló en el comedor

- Por lo que escucho: ¿debo considerar a la Srta. Weasley muerta?

- Tu lo has dicho............ya no existe

- ¿Y los que faltan?

- Granger pagará por lo que hizo..........y Potter tendrá un lindo obsequio de cumpleaños que nunca olvidará

Ambos se abrazan y sonríen malignamente

ºººººººººººººº

Pasan los meses y la Mansión Ryddle ya no existe. En su lugar se ha levantado una inmensa biblioteca mágica que será inaugurado el ultimo día del mes de Julio...........que coincide con el cumpleaños de Harry Potter

Justamente en la Mansión Black, Harry estaba muy nervioso y preocupado, pues hasta ahora no tenia ni un rastro de Ginny, pero si noticias de apariciones de cuerpos, esta vez de antiguos estudiantes con varios meses de fallecido, ocultos en lugares inaccesibles.

Ron y Hermione no se separaban de el ni un instante, sospechando que posiblemente Cho fuese tras el. Revisaban las cartas y los mensajes de diversas lechuzas, a la par que la chimenea. La Delegación Americana ha regresado a su país sin ninguna prueba ni tampoco de noticias. Máximo tuvo que regresar a sus negocios y al cuidado de su hijo Tobías, junto a Augusto Abott y el Sr. Gary Skilltman. Todo parecía quedar en fojas cero........la vida siguió su curso

La mañana del día 28 de Julio, Hermione recibe un sobre de un ave muy extraña, dirigida al Sr. Potter. Pensando en que puede ser en realidad, lo abre, pero no observa nada.................el papel estaba en blanco, ni siquiera tenia nada escrito

- ¿Quien aun se atreve a hacer este tipo de bromas?

Y enojada, lo lanza al fuego y se retira. No se da cuenta que, del papel, sale una luz que se dirige a un espejo.........y que curiosamente ni siquiera se quema. Una suave sonrisa femenina se instala en la sala, esperando hacer su primera jugada

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese mismo día, pero en Hogwarts, Harry – acompañado de Ron - se dirigieron al 2º piso donde se ubica el baño de niñas.........desde tiempo atrás que no ingresa y no sabe si encontrará a la única que puede resolver sus múltiples dudas

Sin que nadie lo vea, ingresan y cierra.......en uno de los baños halla a Myrtle que pensaba silenciosamente

- Hola

- ¿Quien es?

- Soy yo, Harry

- Y yo Ron

- Ah..........hola Harry hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme

- Me disculparás, pero no me ha sido posible......vine a conversar contigo

- ¿Que quieres saber?

- ¿Que sucedió aquella noche de cuatro años atrás, entre Cho Chang, el Profesor Snape y tu en este lugar?

La fantasma se estremece y se aleja de el

- Lo siento Harry, pero no te lo puedo contar

- Por favor Myrtle............es vital. ¿Sabias que Ginny Weasley anda desaparecida?

- Es por su culpa que la pobre Cho esta así...........que pague por lo que hizo

- ¿Tu sabias sus planes?

- Ella misma ingresaba aquí con seis chicas: dos de Slytherin, dos de Gryffindor y dos de Ravenclaw. A las finales se agregó una de Hufflepuff y juntas armaron todo. Su objetivo era que Cho Chang se olvidase de ti.................ella aun te amaba y mucho

- Siento saber eso...........yo no podía regresar a Hogwarts en esos momentos e ignoraba todo........por favor cuéntamelo todo

Y la fantasma levita sobre un lavadero

- Aquel día, estas chicas humillaron delante de toda la escuela a Cho antes de la cena.......fue lo ultimo que rebasó el vaso..........unos meses antes, la Umbrigde la hundió convirtiendo su vida en un infierno

- ¿Porque?

- Su objetivo era atraparte y solicitar tu expulsión. Pero ella se enteró y aquí mismo se disfrazó de ti

- ¿Quieres decir que tomó poción multijugos?

- Si.............consiguió un uniforme de tu casa y se lo puso, tenía solamente una hora

- Se que la atraparon en mi casa, pero ¿como supo las contraseñas?

- Yo le ayude

- ¿Como?

- Me pidió ayuda...........me contó todo lo que iban a hacer la Patrulla y esa mujer contigo................yo también te estimo y por eso la ayude

- Entiendo...........se lo que pasó........me lo contaron

- Fue terrible..........y él le ayudo

- ¿Quién?

- El Profesor Snape.............al principio ignoraba sus motivos

- ¿Un Slytherin ayudando a una Ravenclaw? – dice Ron – no le encuentro sentido

- Ni yo, Ron.............no entiendo

- Al parecer todo se inició tiempo atrás..........cuando la Inquisidora inicio todo contra Cho, el fue el único que le brindó su ayuda, a escondidas........venían frecuentemente

- Venían...........¿quieres decir que se encontraban aquí?

- No puedo creerlo

- Es verdad..........ambos se comunicaban aquí mismo en diversas horas, preferentemente en las noches

- ¿Y que pasó después?

- Terminó el año............las noticias que llegaban eran que los mortifagos habían capturado el Ministerio y que te seguían, pues había una orden de captura

- Es cierto..............y que mas

- Cuando los alumnos vinieron por orden ministerial, habían cambiado algunas cosas

- ¿¿Cosas??

- Un día vino El...........aquí

- ¿Voldemort?

- Si.........designó al Profesor Snape como nuevo Director de la escuela........todos los profesores no tuvieron otra opción. Llegaron los alumnos y la primera tarde, Ginny vino con uno de esos mortifagos

- ¿¡Que!?

- ¿Que hizo mi hermana?

- Le pidió a ese.......tipo que matara a Cho Chang..........quería verla muerta si o si. El tipo era un libidinoso e hizo un trato con ella. Yo estaba escondida, pero ni bien terminaron, fui a hablar con el Director

- ¿Y te escuchó?

- Si................me mando callar y desde esa vez me puse a su servicio. El resto ya lo saben ustedes

- Cuéntame la noche del comedor

- Ella vino aquí destrozada...........se encerró y estaba allí en el medio........yo trataba de consolarla sin ningún resultado. Me contó lo sucedido y no quiso salir..........se quedó dormida. Fui a la Dirección, pero en el camino encontré al Profesor y le conté todo

- ¿Que paso?

- Encaminó al baño..........lo abrió con su varita y la encontró allí durmiendo y sozollando al mismo tiempo, llevándosela

- ¿No hablaron allí mismo?

- No..............me imagino que se la llevó a su dormitorio

- No lo creo

- ¿Porque Harry?

- Hannan me dijo que esa noche Cho no durmió en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw, su cama estaba intacta

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Ni siquiera lo seguiste Myrtle?

- No...........saben bien que no puedo salir de este lugar

- ¿A donde se llevó Snape a Cho?

- ¿Y de que hablaron?.......santo cielos, esto se pone mas difícil

- Tengo una idea...........gracias Myrtle

- Cuando puedas ven a visitarme mas seguido

Ambos jóvenes salen del baño y se dirigen a la Dirección, justo en el preciso momento en que la directora, Profesora McGonagall salía

- Profesora

- Jovencitos ¿que hacen aquí?

- Armando un rompecabezas...........queremos hablar con usted y con el Profesor Flitwith

- Pero...........

- Es urgente

Los tres ingresan a la Dirección y Harry se acerca al cuadro de su mentor

- ¿Albus...........Albus Dumbledore?

- Si

- Por favor cuénteme lo sucedido entre Cho Chang y el Profesor Snape

- No puedo Harry, por mas que quisiese

- Pero ¿porque?

- He jurado no revelar sus secretos

- ¿No me diga que hizo un Juramento Irrompible?

- Pero ese Juramento no funciona si uno de ellos muere

- En este caso, si ambos mueren, el Juramento no sirve.......queda anulado

- Te equivocas, Ronald Weasley.........el Juramento sigue hasta la otra vida

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!!

- Para todos: ¿de que conversaron Snape y Chang?

- ¿Porque quieres saberlo?

- Debo saber los verdaderos motivos que conllevaron a que ambos terminasen en matrimonio

- Solo ellos te lo dirían............pero como Severus ha muerto, la única en decirte la verdad se negará a hablar contigo. Se que ella esta aquí cumpliendo su venganza...........tiene ese derecho

- Pero ha matado a muchos de sus ex compañeros

- Porque tuvieron la desgracia de burlarse en su presencia, en momentos que necesitaba mas ayuda.........la hundieron psicológicamente

- Estoy de acuerdo con que matara a dos de ellos, pues se lo buscaron........pero los demás

- Ella sabrá a donde llegar

- ¿Como que ella sabrá?..............¿que esta ocultándonos?

- Albus, es mejor que sepan la verdad

- No, Minerva.............no deben

- No debo que................como siempre me ocultan todo y soy el último en enterarme

- He prometido a los Snape guardar su mayor secreto

- ¿Secreto?...............¿ambos ocultaban algo?

- Y tú eres parte de ese secreto............tú lo empezaste Harry. Deja que ella lo termine

- ¿Yo lo empecé?

- ¿De que habla?

- Solo haz memoria............en algún momento te acordarás. Por hoy regresen donde la Srta. Granger, se que corre peligro y no es justo que la dejasen sola

- Cho no sabe que tengo una casa ahora, se que esta segura

- Acuérdate que la Sra. Snape es la más poderosa de todas las brujas. Se bien que tiene en sus manos mi varita

- No podrá entrar a la Mansión Black............le será imposible romper las defensas

- Yo no estaría tan seguro............

Ambos se miran intranquilos..........la puerta se abre y entra el Profesor Flitwith

- Quiero saber la verdad

- Minerva

- Albus el tiene derecho

- Pero no de esa manera

- No podemos ocultárselo mas............el joven Potter tiene razón

- Aténganse ambos a las consecuencias – y se esfuma del cuadro molestísimo

Todos miran el cuadro vacío. Harry empieza a maldecir y su magia se siente en el lugar moviendo las cosas. Ambos profesores se miran

- Cálmese señor Potter.........tome asiento

- Hay algo que deben saber antes

- ¡Díganme que es!

- Ella cree que él ha muerto, cuando en realidad.........

- No lo esta..........alguien tomó su lugar

- Entonces quieren decir que....

- Severus Snape esta vivo, Harry...........

Un par de ojos verdes se sorprenden ante tal confesión.........su amigo tampoco cree en lo sucedido, el silencio reina en el lugar

Continuará.....................

**Pd**: Ahora que Harry sabe que Snape esta vivo ¿Que pasará esta vez? ¿Y la carta echada al fuego?


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota de la autora: **Ahora Harry debera enfrentarse a alguien mas poderoso.......pero descubrira el verdadero motivo, no solo de la venganza de su ex enamorad, sino de su futuro truncado por diversos motivos...............el destino de Hermione se unira a los demas desaparecidos y sera tarde para salvarla, pero una nota hara crecer la posibilidad de salvar a una persona.................¿o no?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima actualizacion

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 18****: Un regalo especial – 1º parte**

El rostro de Harry es el menos pensado: ¿Snape vivo?

Ni Ron se lo cree

- ¿¿Como que Snape esta vivo??

- Es una broma de mal gusto

- No lo es Sr. Weasley - le contesta cansado el profesor Flitwitch - el sigue vivo, pero bajo otra identidad

- Y hay algo mas...........pero esta verdad debera descubrirla usted mismo, Sr. Potter

- Verdad

- ¡¡NO ME OCULTEN NADA, TENGO DERECHO A SABERLO!!

- No podemos decir mas...............la respuesta se hallaba en el pensadero de Dumbledore, pero ella se lo llevo. Tiene poderosos motivos....debes luchar con ella

Harry se molesta mas y agotado, cae de rodillas al suelo, tratando de imaginar que verdaderos motivos ha originado tal desgracia. Pnsaba que al fin resolveria todo, pero volvia a quedarse en el aire. Su amigo lo levanto en silencio y fueron a la chimenea..............sin siquiera despedirse de nadie

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la madrugada, Harry y Ron regresan a la mansión y la encuentran casi oscura...........pensando que Hermione esta durmiendo, ambos jóvenes van a sus habitaciones a descansar

Al día siguiente – 29 de Julio - el Ministro y un grupo de aurores escolta ingresan a la Mansión Black y no ven a nadie, preocupados sacan sus varitas y suben al segundo piso, donde hallan a Harry durmiendo profundamente

- Sr. Potter

- Eh

- Despierte

- Quien.............que es..........

- Harry, soy yo Kingsley

- Ah hola Sr. Ministro...........me quede dormido

- Veo que no eres afecto al despertador........despierte a sus amigos, tengo noticias

- ¿De que?

- Vamos, despierte..........se que le agradará

Harry se levanta y va a la habitación de Ron, al que encuentra durmiendo apaciblemente.........corre las cortinas para que ingrese la luz

- Ron, despierta

- Ajummmmmmmmmm mama es temprano

- Tenemos visitas

- Ah que

- Vamos levántate, ve y despierta a Hermione

Sale y llama a Kreacher, pero extrañamente su elfo no le contesta

- ¿¿Kreacher??

Preocupado por su elfo, Harry baja hasta la cocina hallándolo privado. Con su varita lo despierta

- Kreacher ¿que te pasó?

- No recuerdo amo Harry..........algo me golpeo

- ¿Algo?

- No lo vi.......estaba terminando de limpiar y algo me golpeo

A Harry se le pone la piel de gallina y sube a las habitaciones

- Ron....................estuvo aquí

- ¿Quien?

- ¿De que habla Sr. Potter?

- Chang estuvo aquí

Al oírlo, todos se dividen y buscan en las habitaciones. Uno de los aurores trata de abrir una puerta sin resultado

- Es la habitación de Hermione

- Déjenme pasar

- Kreacher ¿que sucedió?

- Algo me golpeo anoche, amigo de mi amo..........no se que fue

- Santo cielo

- Avisen a los Sres. Weasley.........que vengan urgentemente

Los aurores tratan de abrir la habitación, pero Harry recuerda que esa habitación tiene otra puerta............va al otro cuarto y por alli ingresa encontrándolo completamente revuelto y en el espejo una imagen esperaba al dueño

- Al fin ya era hora

- ¡¡Cho Chang!!

- ¿Donde esta Hermione?

- Nunca debió acercarse a mi hijo.........esta vez pagará todo

- Srta. Chang esta cometiendo.......

- ¡¡Silencio!!

La imagen – vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts y aparentando aun 16 años de edad – hace callar a todos

- En dos días es tu cumpleaños Harry..........soñaba despierta pasarla junto a tu lado, en una casa, ya casados y posiblemente con un hijo en camino...............dulces sueños que se fueron al infierno

- No es tu culpa.........ni siquiera yo estuve presente para defenderte...........hubiese dado hasta mi vida por protegerte

La imagen se ríe

- ¿Estas seguro, Harry?..........yo no lo estaría

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Donde esta la Srta. Granger?

- Acaba de ser juzgada, sentenciada y en estos momentos ajusticiada

- ¿¿Que??

- ¿A donde la llevaste?

- Muy pronto sabrán de mi...........en dos días recibirás mi regalo y mi despedida, pues nunca mas volveré aquí

- ¿Donde están?

- ¿Quienes?

- ¿Tus padres?

- Eso no te interesa...........además, hace tiempo que no los veo y prefiero no verlos......por ahora

- No puede ser.................deja a Hermione

- Ella firmó su sentencia.......hoy pagara con su vida la humillación que me hizo.........y para que lo sepas: pronto sabrás el verdadero motivo

- ¿Que motivo?

- Paciencia, Potter............ten mucha paciencia

Y con una risa, la imagen se desvanece. Todos se quedan mirando desalentadoramente

- ¿Y ahora?

- Organizare una búsqueda por todo Londres – dice el Ministro – debe haberla llevado a algún lugar

- ¿Pero en donde?

- Ni siquiera hallaron a Ginny

- ¿Donde esta Máximo?

- Acaba de irse otra vez.........no tuvo resultado en hallar a su esposa, además tiene un hijo que velar

- Al menos el es correcto

- No...........quiero solucionar esto. Déme una autorización

- ¿Para que?

- Para viajar a USA...........presiento que Hermione esta allá junto a Ginny

- Es imposible................

Pero al Ministro no le queda otra, pues también sospecha lo mismo

ºººººººººººººººº

En una laguna, muy lejana; una mujer ha lanzado un bulto al centro de la misma y cubre con hielo sólido que hace aparecer de su varita. Camina sobre el hielo hasta llegar a un pequeño agujero, donde observa a una joven castaña nadar inútilmente

- No.............ayúdenme

- ¿Te gusta el agua, Hermione?...........es muy agradable

- ¿Que haces?

- Cobrármelas........creíste que te salvarías......no, ahora tengo mas motivos para matarte

- No lo hagas, Cho.........por favor

- Tu eres igual que las otras..............lo peor fue no auxiliarme.........además te fuiste con él y para rematar trataste de secuestrar a mi hijo en mi propia casa y eso yo no lo permito

- No quería secuestrarlo

- Es tarde para lamentarte..........mira bien este lugar, se convertirá en tu sepultura

- No, por favor

- Hasta nunca, Hermione Granger.........salúdame a todos en el otro lado

Y con un hechizo termina de cerrar el agujero. Se aleja mientras que debajo de ese hielo grueso, alguien lucha desesperadamente por salir. En la orilla le esperan un hombre joven y un pequeño de 7 años. El hombre es Máximo que la abraza y se acerca al pequeño que le dice

- Ella es tu madre.........te separaron de nosotros, pero hoy todo vuelve a la normalidad

- Mi pequeño..........cuanto tiempo sin verte

- ¿Tu eres mi mami?

- Si mi amor...........hace tiempo que ellos nos separaron, hoy pagaron todos sus crímenes. Nadie mas nos separara

Madre e hijo se abrazan.......mientras el joven mira al centro de la gélida laguna

- ¿A quien metiste allí?

- La que faltaba

- ¿Y Potter?

- Mañana es su cumpleaños..........el recibirá lo que se merece

- Regresemos a casa a esperar.......hoy Tobías llega del Instituto

- ¿Quien es Tobías?

- Tu hermano menor.......le agradará verte..........

Se toman de la mano los tres y desparecen del lugar. El frío se apodera de la laguna, cubriendo el rastro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en Londres, Harry y un equipo se dirigen a una chimenea especial para viajar a USA, específicamente al Ministerio de Magia Americano. Allí mismo son escoltados y llevados donde la Ministra de Magia, Prudence Doherty

- Srta. Ministra

- Sr. Kingsley bienvenido sea con su comitiva..........a que debo el honor de su visita

- Es el caso Chang............la que ustedes llaman Madame Chang ha ingresado a Londres y aniquilado a varias personas, algunas se encuentran desparecidas ya que fueron reportadas como tal. Hace menos de unas horas desapareció otra joven

- ¿Quien?

- La Srta. Hermione Granger

- Ah, si recuerdo.............el Juicio. Mi hermana me informó de lo sucedido. Pero hay algo mas que deben saber

Todos entran a su oficina: un amplio y enorme salón donde se encuentra todo........incluyendo un pensadero especial. Justamente la Ministra se acerca a ese lugar

- Tenemos conocimiento de la vida de la joven Chang desde años atrás. Su esposo de entonces, el Director de la escuela Hogwarts, pidió asilo para ella y su hijo que estaba en camino

- ¿¿Asilo?? – dicen toda la Comitiva Inglesa

- Si..........tenía muchas razones, y todas con fundamento. A cambio, nos entregó valiosísima información que nos ayudó en el futuro..........y aun nos sigue ayudando. También legó en vida muchos de sus objetos personales, que le fueron entregados a su viuda, una vez que ella piso suelo americano

- Pero es una asesina

- No creemos de esa manera, Sr Potter.............Madame Chang se esta cobrando una venganza postergada: la muerte de su marido a manos del Innombrable y la humillación sufrida a causa de muchos de sus mal llamados compañeros de estudio. En nuestras leyes, la venganza es un derecho incuestionable.........y no se puede disolver

- Y ahora

- Dejen que termine.........debe de explicarles sus verdaderos motivos. Yo misma tuve que vengar la muerte de mi madre, a manos de un asesino en serie. Muchas familias me agradecieron, cuando el maldito murió en mis manos. Hoy me siento mas tranquila

- Pero

- ¿Que fue lo último que les dijo?

- Que esperara el día de mi cumpleaños

- ¿Cuando es?

- Mañana

- ¿Y?

- Allí me enteraría de la verdad

- O sea el verdadero motivo.........debe esperar Sr. Potter. Le recomiendo que regrese a Londres y espere un día en su casa. posiblemente allá se esclarezca todo.........le doy un consejo: piense con la cabeza fría y cuando tenga en sus manos el verdadero motivo, piense en lo que nunca pudo ser. Dependerá de sus manos el aceptar lo inevitable. Deje que la Sra. Snape viva su vida en paz...........y olvídese de ella permanentemente

Harry bastante desorientado por lo escuchado de labios de la misma Ministra Americana, solo atina a sentarse y cubrir su rostro con sus manos. Ron le da palmadas en su espalda mientras que sus compañeros lo miran entristecidos. Uno de ellos pregunta

- Una consulta: ¿usted sabe donde podemos hallar a los padres de Cho?

- ¿Que no saben?

- ¿Saber que?

- En nuestra ley, si a una persona le ocurre una desgracia, sea quien sea el que lo origine, los involucrados pagaran con su vida tal afrenta..............en el caso de Madame Chang, son muchos los que han pagado con sus vidas la afrenta

- No entendemos

- Todos..............los que la humillaron e interfirieron en su vida pagan con su vida, pero los que la ayudaron no podrán volver a verla nunca mas........deben olvidar

- ¿Olvidar?

- Cielos

Kingsley se dio cuenta de algo.......pero calla. Agradece a su colega y ordena a su Delegación regresar a Londres. Todos llegan al Ministerio de Magia al anochecer y se reúnen en uno de los salones

- Sr. Potter vaya a su casa e invite para el día de su cumpleaños a todos los involucrados, incluyendo familias

- ¿A todos?

- Si..............ex compañeros de Hogwarts, los Weasley, sus amigos, los ex miembros de la Orden, todos.......mañana en la mañana. Yo asistiré con una escolta y un juez. Digales que es de suma importancia

- ¿Que sucede?

- Yo invitare a los demás............solucionaremos esto de una buena vez. Creo saber donde hallar a los padres de la Srta. Chang.

Se despiden y Harry junto con su amigo Ron van a la Mansión Black. Kreacher los atiende mientras que ambos jóvenes se ponen a escribir varias cartas. La medianoche los coge en el despacho dormidos.

Mientras en un espejo, una joven colegiala se rie suavemente, esperando solo que llegue el momento de la verdad.....una verdad impensable

Continuará...............


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 19: Un regalo muy especial – 2º parte**

Un búho ingresa la mañana del 31 de Julio a una de las ventanas de la Mansión Black y aterriza en la cabeza de uno de los chicos, picoteándole la oreja. Este se levanta y ve que trae una carta, le desenrolla y le da bebida, a la vez que se pone sus lentes.

Al abrir, ve que son de uno de sus invitados, anunciando que estarán presentes. Despierta a Ron y van a la cocina donde Kreacher ya esta preparando el desayuno

- Buenos días, Amo Harry

- Buenos días Kreacher..................hoy tenemos invitados

- Ajummmmm

- Buenos días, amigo de mi Amo

- Hola Kreacher.........que sueño

- Ya despierta Ron, tienes que ayudarme.

- Antes: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry

- Gracias...........aunque

- ¿Qué?

- Eso de cumplir 24 años no es nada gracioso, menos en estas circunstancias

- No te atormentes compañero............hoy se soluciona todo

- No entiendo aquel sistema judicial americano......he tratado de asimilarlo, pero me es imposible

- Ni yo lo creo....temo por mi Hermione

- Solo quiero que todo esto termine............he tenido un sueño

- ¿Cual?

- Que caminaba en la oscuridad............oía el llanto de un niño y una risa cruel..........un par de ojos me miraban con odio

- ¿Que piensas?

- No se.............espero que todo termine para bien

Toman su desayuno y se van a sus habitaciones a tomar un baño y mudar ropas........al bajar, ven que la chimenea esta encendida y que anuncia llegada de invitados, el primero en aparecer es el Ministro de Magia con un juez y un grupo de aurores

- Buenos días Sr. Potter

- Buenos días, Sr. Ministro

- He mandado averiguar algunas cosas que tienen que ver en este caso.......estaremos todos a partir del mediodía

- Es buena hora.....quiero en realidad salir de estas dudas, pero faltan tres horas

- Hay algo que debe saber.............hace una hora, un grupo de mis aurores hallaron un pozo oculto con un escudo mágico.........dentro tenía varios cuerpos de personas desaparecidas. Al parecer, muchas murieron hace meses

- ¿Que?

- ¿Quienes eran?

- Logramos identificar a dos ex alumnas de Hogwarts

- Las que faltaban

- A varios mortifagos buscados

- Se lo merecían

- Ron

- Y a los padres de la Srta. Chang

- ¡¡QUEEEE!!

Lo último era mas que inconcebible: ¿como era posible que ella misma cometiera un crimen de esa naturaleza? Ambos jóvenes se miraban incrédulos

- No puedo creerlo

- ¿Quiere decir que.........ella mató a sus propios padres?

- Debió tener un poderoso motivo, Harry..............la verdad lo ignoro, por eso traje al Juez. Sabiendo como es el sistema judicial americano, los presentes serán los testigos y vendrán dos representantes de la Embajada Americana. Todo lo que se relate hoy en tu sala, será firmado con sangre y publicado en el Profeta, archivado y se tendrá en cuenta para el futuro.

- Para impedir otra venganza

- O que imiten a esta.............no podemos retroceder en el pasado porque no hay giratiempos, todas fueron destruidas, sino podríamos cambiar la historia. Pero por desgracia, ni hay modo de volver atrás...........los profesores de Hogwarts traerán el cuadro de Dumbledore

- ¿Y mi hermana?

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Roguemos que aun estén vivas, Sr. Potter – le indica uno de los aurores – a pesar de la orden de búsqueda, todo ha sido inútil. Ignoramos donde se encuentren prisioneras. Al menos sabemos que están vivas

De pronto se oye la risa débil de uno de los cuadros........Harry, molesto con la intromisión, va a buscarlo pero nada........ni siquiera el cuadro de la madre de los Black se ha motivo, pero levanta la cortina

- ¿Que buscas muchacho?

- ¿Usted se ha reído?

- Estas loco............recién he despertado

- Lo siento

- Al menos eres distinto a mis hijos........lastima que no hayan dejado descendencia

- Sus hijos murieron defendiéndonos, señora. Olvídese sus rencores hacia ellos y dejen que descansen en paz

- Como sea............pero hoy presiento que sufrirás mucho, pues lo que te sucede no ha terminado

- Hoy ella debe decirme donde están mis amigas

- Conociendo los hechos, yo que tu las daría por perdidas.....en este caso, eres tu quien debe dejarlas descansar en paz

Harry corre las cortinas y se estremece, pues es la última alternativa que se niega a aceptar. Se acerca a la sala y ven que casi todos están presentes.

Mientras Kreacher los atiende, Harry va mirando cada rostro de sus invitados: sus conocidos, que destacan la familia Weasley, los ex miembros de la Orden del Fénix, su ex compañeros de Hogwarts de las cuatro casas, los Malfoy, sus antiguos profesores y el cuadro de Dumbledore, una periodista representando al Profeta y otro de la Revista Quisquilloso y los miembros ministeriales.

Ni bien el reloj marca el mediodía, una risita femenina y cruel se oye en la sala, apareciendo en un espejo ovalado Cho Chang, una imagen que aparentaba más o menos 16 años, vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts.

- ¡¡Cho!!

- Veo que son puntuales...........gracias por venir

- Eres una asesina, Cho – le increpa Luna – jamás imaginé que te convertirías en......

- ¿Esto? No me digas...............si no me hubiese pasado esta desgracia, tal vez mi futuro sería distinto y ahora: ¡¡Cállate!!

Busca con la mirada a su última victima, que esta cerca de la Sra. Weasley. Molly al verla, abraza al muchacho instintivamente

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Sr. Potter.........es hora de entregarte mi obsequio

- No quiero nada tuyo

- Que pena............pues tienes hasta el anochecer para hallarlas. Mi regalo será que halles a las que faltan con vida. Caso contrario, jamás las encontrarás

- ¿Donde están?

- Antes debes saber la verdad............el motivo por el cual originé mi venganza

- Tal vez mucho de nosotros tuvimos la culpa al no detener a la Sra. Umbrigde – habla Minerva – éramos tus profesores y teníamos..........

- Un deber que incumplieron, pues se sometieron a las imbecibilidades de un incompetente Ministro que creía tener todo en sus manos – habla con furia Cho – felizmente que el ya no esta en mi camino

- ¿Camino?

- ¿Que le has hecho?

- Lo saque...........el también fue culpable. Espero que lo hayan hallado entero.......pues donde lo encerré no era tan....seguro

Y otra vez se reía. Los dos representantes de la Embajada Americana y el Juez anotaban mágicamente todo, los demás se limitaban a escuchar a la imagen

- Aun no olvido lo que me hicieron esas estúpidas chicas.........hoy todas han pagado muy caro tal atrevimiento, por sus rostros veo que las han encontrado

- Srta. Chang

- ¡Sra. Snape, para todos!.............Chang ya no existe

- Lo se – habla el Ministro Kingsley – por eso me atrevo a preguntarle el porque ha matado a sus padres

La imagen lo mira peligrosamente. A Harry le hace acordar a su peor profesor

- Ellos jamás me comprendieron..........me mantuvieron encerrada en las vacaciones, limitando mis movimientos. Lo peor fueron sus humillaciones, al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Jamás me perdonaron................al mandarme a la escuela al siguiente año, jamás se imaginaron lo que me pasaría. Oh no, pensaron que me tenían atada.....se equivocaron conmigo

- Pero aceptaron su matrimonio con el Sr. Snape

- No............nunca lo supieron

- ¿¿Como?? - dicen varias voces

- Intercepte el mensaje para ellos................yo misma falsifique la autorización, porque pensaron que era menor de edad. Un mes después de mi boda, cumplí la mayoría de edad

- ¿Quiere decir que usted se casó con el Director de la Escuela sin el consentimiento de sus padres?

- ¡¡Si!!.............porque me dio la regalada gana

- Eso es....

- ¿Fraude?............por favor, no me vengan con sus sonserias.

- Pero

- Para mi era una nueva oportunidad.........el me ofrecía un nuevo camino, me aceptó tal y como era, no le importó mi pasado ni tampoco lo que me sucedía. Cumplió muy bien su papel de protector y esposo

- ¿Quieres decir que hiciste un trato con Snape? ¿Cuando?

- No les incumbe...........es parte de mi vida que nunca daré a conocer. Ahora vayamos al verdadero motivo

En ese aspecto voltea y solamente su mirada cambia de nuevo, posando su mirada en Harry que se estremece al verla otra vez, pero su voz sonó de otra manera:

- Harry: tenía muchos sueños y esperanzas contigo cuando me propusiste ser tu novia. Al aceptar, pensé que cambiaria mi tristeza por la temprana partida de Cedric e iniciar algo nuevo, algo que no solo tuviera sentido, sino que consolidaría mi futuro. Aun recuerdo las pocas veces que nos veíamos a escondidas en la escuela, donde me contabas lo que te sucedía y yo compartía los pocos momentos de felicidad que me diste. No niego que eras un buen novio y mis ilusiones crecieron con el paso del tiempo. Un día, antes de que la Patrulla de la sapo esa mandara atraparte, me enteré de algo que, al principio cambio mi vida..............fue por ese motivo que me arriesgue a tomar tu lugar, mientras que Myrtle averiguaba la contraseña. Fue mi aviso anónimo que te alejo ese fatal día de la Sala Gryffindor para que yo ingresara...........ellos me atraparon y ya sabes lo demás

- Yo............

- Espera, aun hay mas: lo que te iba a decir en esos instantes nadie mas debía saberlo........solo lo sabía una persona y tuvo la intromisión de contárselo a Dumbledore.......el me presionó y tomó lo que consideró la mejor decisión: el me alejó de lo que mas amaba

- ¿¿QUEEEE??

Esta vez todos miraban el cuadro de Dumbledore, que permanecía callado

- Y solo hay una manera de que confirmen lo que digo: en este momentos debe aparecer en esta casa otro espejo donde revelará lo que guardaba lo que me llevé por derecho

Frente al espejo aparecía otro mucho mas elaborado, cuya imagen era de humo espeso que se aclaró, viéndose la siguiente escena

"**Enfermería de Hogwarts**: (un año antes)

Dumbledore caminaba apurado hasta donde se encontraba Mandame Pomfrey que le esperaba intranquila y nerviosa:

- ¿Que sucede Poppy?

- Hay algo que debe enterarse Sr, Director. Hasta hoy permanecí callada, pero se que en cualquier momento se le notara su estado

- ¿Estado?.............¿de que hablas?, no entiendo

- Es sobre la Srta. Chang

- De seguro le ha dado algún ataque de nervios

- No es eso...........es que.........cielos, ayer le hice un examen y

- ¿Que?

- Me pidió que no lo contara a nadie hasta que ella se entendiese con su pareja

- Harry..........pero ellos no pueden estar juntos

- Ahora tienen un motivo. Se que al Sr. Potter le fascinara la noticia y hará todo lo que sea para estar a su lado

- ¿Que tan importante puede ser esa noticia que altere todo plan?.......acuérdese que ese muchacho es el único que puede enfrentarse a Voldemort

- Ella esta embarazada.............Chang tendrá un hijo de Potter

La sorpresa se refleja en el rostro del anciano Director

- ¿Como?

- Y tiene dos meses........en poco tiempo se notará su estado

- No puede ser

- Es verdad.........en estos momentos esta buscando al muchacho. Al parecer ambos ya tenían planeado su futuro. Será lindo ver....

Pero ya no escuchaba mas, pues el anciano salió velozmente, buscando a la pareja. La escena cambia al lago, donde Harry y Cho se abrazan y Dumbledore esta escondido entre los mas espesos arbustos, escuchando las alegres frases de esperanza.

- No se como expresar mi alegría, Cho

- Ni yo.........pensaba en esto a futuro, pero....

- No importa y no me arrepiento de nada. Sucedió porque nosotros lo quisimos. Aun recuerdo aquellas noches placenteras. Al fin tendré lo que nunca pude disfrutar: una familia, un verdadero hogar.........esta vez nada ni nadie nos separará

Ambos se juntan mirando al horizonte......"

La imagen se desvanece. De entre los presentes, el mas sorprendido es el dueño de la casa, que temblando de puro odio se acerca enojado al cuadro mientras los demás observan temerosos la reacción y la magia se siente al moverse violentamente algunas cosas

- ¡¡Usted!!

- Harry

- Lo hizo a propósito.........me arruinó mi futuro, ¿Por qué?

- Sabias el motivo

- Yo siempre quise tener lo que me faltaba. Pero claro, su plan de enfrentarme a Voldemort primó mas que mi felicidad

- Pero es que.....

- Nada..............esto no se lo perdono. ¿Donde esta?

- No lo se Harry..............ella se llevó mi pensadero

- ¡¡NO LE ECHE LA CULPA, QUE ES INOCENTE!!

- Pero.........

- FUE USTED, JUNTO CON UMBRIGDE QUENES ORIGINARON TODO............A AMBOS LOS ODIO, ME ALEGRO QUE LOS HAYAN ASESINADO, PORQUE SI ESTUVIESEN VIVOS, LES JURO QUE SE ARREPENTIRIAN DE ESTO

- Lo siento.............hice lo que me pareció razonable

- ¿Quien mas lo sabia?

La pregunta era – esta vez – de Ron

- ¿Quienes mas sabían y porque ahora no se acuerdan de nada?

- Porque yo borré sus memorias

- ¿Tu? – voltea Harry al oír a Cho

- El mismo borró mi mente, pero al parecer olvidó un pequeño detalle, la clave de que pudiera recuperar todos mis recuerdos

- ¡¡Snape!!

- Si...............el sabía todo, por eso hizo el Juramento Inquebrantable conmigo

- ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE??

El espejo volvía a oscurecerse para mostrar otra escena del pasado:

"**Despacho de Severus Snape**:

Una desolada joven lloraba en la cama mientras que el Profesor de Pociones terminaba de preparar una poción para hacerla tranquilizar

- ¿Porque?

- Ignoro sus motivos, pero si el Señor Oscuro se entera de su existencia, hará lo que sea para atrapar a Potter. Por eso prefirió que no estuviera en tus brazos

- ¡Pero es mi hijo!

- Lo se........se toda la verdad, por eso trato de ayudarte. La verdad no confío mucho en los métodos del anciano metiche. Ha tratado incluso de controlar mi vida

- ¡Quiero a mi bebe!

- Tu hijo estará a salvo...............te lo devolverá una vez que Potter se enfrente y acabe definitivamente a su Némesis

- O termine matándolo...........o matándome a mi

Snape se sienta y observa a la hermosa alumna que tiene frente a él. La maternidad ha embellecido a la joven ravenclaw y eso no puede pasar de largo a nadie............mucho menos a un ex mortifago, que no sabe como reprimir los extraños sentimientos que nacen dentro de si

- Se que Umbrigde estaría ansiosa de saber que secreto guardas.

- Por

- Te ha estado vigilando.......al menos de mi boca no sabrá nada.

- Por favor ayúdame

- Aun eres menor de edad. Haré lo que pueda

- Yo haré lo que sea...............pero por favor: tráeme a mi hijo

De pronto se pone de pie y saca su varita

- Solo hay una manera de poder ayudarte

- Dila

- Hagamos juntos un Juramento Inquebrantable. El que incumpla muere.........¿estas lista para asumir este reto fatal?

La bella estudiante se pone de pie.................en su rostro solo se observa una decision:

- Por mi hijo, iré hasta el mismísimo infierno

Ambos se ponen frente a frente y se dan la mano. La imagen desaparece antes de recitar la primera parte del juramento"

Los presentes vuelven a ver a Dumbledore mientras que el juez y los representantes de la Embajada Americana y de los diarios mágicos escribían

- ¿De donde obtuvieron esos recuerdos?

- De mi esposo........el entregó parte de sus memorias antes de morir

- ¿Cual era ese tipo de Juramento?

- Solo el y yo lo sabemos, Potter

- ¿Y donde esta nuestro hijo, Cho?.............por favor

- El ya no vive

- ¡¡QUEEEE!!

La imagen vuelve a aparecer en el espejo, esta vez en un orfanato. La policía saca un par de cuerpos envueltos en bolsas negras, mientras que un hombre era arrestado. Sus ropas evidencian manchas de sangre y otros niños eran atendidos por paramédicos. Una de las celadoras comentaba a la policía que ese hombre ingresó armado con la finalidad de asaltar, pero al parecer algo extraño sucedió para que disparara a quemarropa sobre los indefensos niños. Dos de ellos recibieron las balas mortales en sus cuerpos. Al mismo tiempo retiraban un cuerpo, esta vez mas pequeño.....el bebe de un año y siete meses estaba en su cuna al momento de los disparos y le había caído uno, matándolo en el acto

Esta vez la que habla es ella

- Es hora de que veas lo que ocurrió en el despacho de mi protector

La imagen vuelve a mostrar una escena: "**Dumbledore hablando con Snape y Chang**

- Tengo malas noticias para usted Srta. Chang

- ¿Donde esta mi hijo?

- El ha muerto............le cayó una bala perdida

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La muchacha se desespera y le da un ataque al saber sobre su hijo, mientras que Severus imperturbable, sigue escuchando, pero su mirada va fija a otro lado. Una vez que termino de hablar el anciano, este le increpa

- No era buena idea separar al bebe de su madre

- Que querías que Voldemort se enterase

- Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, además no era tu asunto. Si ellos procrearon a ese bebe, era su responsabilidad

- ¡Tú no te metas!

- Ahora si que te desconozco, Dumbledore......has cambiado. Desde hoy sigo mi propio camino

- ¿¿Que??

- Fue demasiado.............mira como esta la Srta. Chang. Le acabas de destruir la vida y le separaste de su verdadero destino

- ¡¡Te odio, Albus Dumbledore!! – le recrimina la muchacha con odio en los ojos – pagarás por la muerte de mi hijo, pero jamás me separaras de Harry

- Eso no te conviene

- En eso estas equivocándote Albus – dice Severus – no puedes mandar en los asuntos del corazón

- ¿Que sabes tu de?

Mucho..........lo suficiente como para saber lo que esta bien y lo que no. Mi experiencia en la vida es lo que me da la razón

El anciano, al verse perdido ordena furiosamente:

- ¡¡Fuera...................fuera ambos de aquí!!

- No, eres tu el que te retiras de mi despacho. Y no te preocupes más por mí. Mi trabajo como espía ha terminado

- ¿¿¿Que???

- Buscarás a alguien más que me reemplace en la Orden del Fénix..........mientras seguiré apoyando como maestro aquí en Hogwarts. Se vienen tiempos difíciles y no te conviene que me despidas, pues Umbrigde sospecharía

- ¡¡TUUUUUUUU!!

- ¡¡Vete ahora............o sino tendré el placer de hacerlo delante de ella!! – le apunta con su varita

El anciano mira sorprendido a ambos, pero sale raudo, abandonando el despacho. Una vez solos, Severus hechiza la habitación y al asegurarse de que nadie mas los oye, abraza a la muchacha

- Bien hecho

- ¿Crees que........lo sepa?

- No. Antes de lo ocurrido en ese lugar, logré trasladar a tu bebe a un lugar seguro. Y hay una manera de identificarlo. Ahora solo debes terminar tus estudios........pero hay algo que debes saber

- Saber que mi hijo esta vivo es lo que mas me importa

- Es Potter...........esa mujer le esta tendiendo una trampa

- ¿Que?

- Van a atraparlo en una de estas noches........en mi laboratorio hay poción multijugos. Me contaste de tu plan inicial que me parecía arriesgado

- Lo haré

- ¿Sabiendo que esta acción podría originarte muchos problemas, que te separarían definitivamente de el?

- Es lo único que se me ocurre.........te libero de mi juramento

- No

- Has cumplido

- Lo se..........pero quiero que sepas que, no importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré allí

- ¿Para ayudarme?

- Para lo que sea.........."

La imagen desaparece. Todos ven que Harry tiembla ante lo sucedido y no puede creer lo que ha estado escuchando. Rendido, se sienta en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro bañando en lágrimas, mientras que Molly intercede

- No puedo creer Dumbledore que hayas planeado esto. Harry se merecía un futuro mejor y si Cho era ese futuro, nadie tenía ningún motivo para separarlos. Esto es un......

- Secuestro y homicidio.........han pasado siete años de esto

- ¿Como era posible – dice Lucius – que hiciera esto Dumbledore? Te imagine de muchas formas, pero ninguna como lo ocurrido

- Albus – se acerca Minerva – dimos el porque

- Ya saben mi decisión.............aunque lamento no tener todos mis recuerdos para saber los motivos que me indujeron a esto. Lamento mucho causarte tanto dolor Harry, en especial con ese tema. Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, tarde me di cuenta de mi error, que lo pague muy caro

- Según los recuerdos del Sr. Snape, el niño aun vive.........la pregunta es ¿donde esta ese niño?

- Ahora que ya sabes lo que te ocultaron, es hora de buscar - dice Cho aun con furia en su rostro - Mira bien el reloj, Harry porque tienes menos de dos horas para hallarlas............y esta es mi despedida

- ¿¿Despedida?? - dicen todos extrañados

En esos momentos uno de los representantes de la Embajada Americana se pone de pie

- Sr. Harry Potter: lamentamos lo sucedido con usted y su hijo. Para todos ha sido una enorme sorpresa el enterarnos que tiene descendencia con Madame Chang, pero ignoramos su actual paradero. Como miembros de la Comunidad Mágica Americana, podemos ayudar a iniciar la búsqueda de su descendiente aquí en el Reino Unido. El único que podría dar fe de su paradero desgraciadamente murió en la Gran Batalla, pero aun vive su viuda. Tal vez iniciando algunas averiguaciones, demos con su hijo. En ese caso, ella reclamaría su presencia y derechos, por ser madre

- Tiene ese derecho.........son siete años lejos de su presencia involuntaria. Si lo hallan, lo reconocería legalmente..............y le dare mi apellido

- ¿Ella regresaría a Londres? – preguntan sus compañeros

- Ya no..............ha cumplido su venganza. A partir de estos momentos, nuestra Ministra de Magia le esta otorgando la nacionalidad americana y tendrá una nueva identidad

- ¿¿Identidad?? - dicen todos

- Tenemos un Programa Especial de Protección a Testigos y Asilados Mágicos. En su caso, es una asilada........ya no la volverán a ver nunca mas.

- ¿Y su segundo esposo?

- Eso ya no les compete............ahora deberán hallar a.............

Pero una risa media maquiavélica se escucha en la sala. La imagen de Cho en el espejo era lo único que todos veían

- Hasta nunca, Señor Harry Potter...............que tenga buena fortuna, si es que las hallas antes de las seis. Espero que disfrutes de este exquisito regalo

Y desaparece uno de los espejos, mientras que la imagen se borra definitivamente. El reloj va sonando, marcando recientemente las tres de la tarde

Continuará...............................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la Autora:**

Increible.....Ahora Harry sabe el verdadero motivo................y tiene menos de dos horas (o tres) para hallar a Ginny y Hermione con vida.

Todos aun siguen en estado de shock................pero, hay aun un cabo suelto

¿Que sucedera? ¿Lograra encontrar el regalo con vida? ¿Y donde esta realmente aquel niño y porque Harry no recuerda nada de su pasado estudiantil?

Dejenme rewies y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 20: ****Cuenta regresiva......¿venganza cumplida?**

El Juez y los miembros de la Embajada Americana terminaron de redactar lo sucedido y ahora solo faltaban menos de tres horas para hallar a Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, desaparecidas misteriosamente. Kingsley y sus aurores conversaban a un lado, mientras que los demás se reunían junto a Harry

- Compañero ¿estas bien?

- Este es el peor día de mi vida

- No le culpo, Sr. Potter – habla Slughorn – no tenia conocimiento de esto. No se eche la culpa

- Se vio claro que sabia......pero ¿como pude olvidarlo? No entiendo

- Alguien te borró la memoria, Harry – habla Neville – no quería que supieras mas de la cuenta

- Yo también pienso en lo mismo – responde Arthur – pero ¿quien ha sido?

- Descartemos al Profesor Snape – habla Ernie

- A ver haciendo memoria – menciona Luna – los que sabían de su primer embarazo eran Harry, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Snape y la misma Cho.........tal vez el mismo Dumbledore les lanzó el hechizo a todos, cuando estaban juntos

- O por separado – habla Padma – para que no recordaran nada

- No tenemos tiempo

Y se pone de pie............los demás lo miran extrañados

- Tenemos que hallar a Ginny y Hermione ahora – habla el Ministro

- Esperen

De pronto algo ha recordado y va camino al pasillo mientras que los demás lo siguen. Harry se detiene ante un cuadro cubierto y le quita la cortina

- Sra. Black

- Ah..................¿que deseas ahora muchacho?

- ¿Usted sabe algo?

- Yo...........¿de que?

- ¿Conoce usted a Cho Chang?

Ven que la mujer se ríe suavemente

- Ella si era una verdadera bruja

- ¿Entonces?

- Un día vino ella aquí a buscarlo........tenia su uniforme, pero no lo halló aquí. Estaba destrozada. Me contó lo que le hicieron un grupo de chicas y permaneció aquí oculta durante todo un verano

- ¿Un verano?

- Un momento – dice Sinistra – ¿de que habla?

- Ella venia con dos baúles enormes de su antigua casa, me dijo que había asesinado a sus padres en venganza

- ¿¿Que??

Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos

- Entonces...

- No soportó las crueles burlas de ellos, eso unido a lo sucedido en la escuela desde el año pasado, originó su conversión: se transformó en asesina, con un único fin: venganza. Antes de irse al colegio me dijo que regresaría aquí a recoger algo.

- ¿Que era?

- No lo se...........se lo llevó el día que capturó a la castaña en una de las habitaciones

- ¡Hermione!

- Un momento: dice usted que ocultó algo aquí............¿donde?

- No puedo saber que era.........pero ya no esta. Hace poco se lo llevó con tu amiga. Yo que tu, olvidaría encontrarlas con vida

- ¡¡Mentira!!

- Juró vengarse de todos...........y ahora el verdadero Juramento que hicieron años atrás se ha cumplido. Ambos son libres

- ¿Ambos?

- ¿De que se trata?

- Un Juramento Inquebrantable concluye si uno de ellos muere o el motivo de dicho juramento se cumple satisfactoriamente. Debió de........ – ve Justin que su amigo se sorprende otra vez

- Eso es........

- ¿Es que?

- Snape.............Hermione tenia razón

- ¿Razón en que? – preguntan muchos

- En que nunca murió................Severus Snape esta vivo, Sr. Ministro. Alguien tomó su lugar

- ¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!??

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el Ministerio de Magia, todos se vuelven a reunir en el salón principal, esta vez para discutir y solucionar la desaparición de ambas jóvenes

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Demasiado. En San Francisco, antes de su Juicio, Hermione me contó que había analizado unos documentos que le dejo uno de los aurores y llegó a la conclusión de que Snape esta vivo. Yo no le creía en esos momentos, pensé que deliraba o estaba nerviosa

- ¿Y?

- En pleno desarrollo del Juicio ambas pelearon.....a partir de ese momento la incluyó en su lista

- ¿Y ahora?

- Pido que se busque no solo aquí, sino en USA

- América es grande Harry – dice el Profesor Flitwitch - presiento que las encerró en algún lugar inubicable y solo tu puedes abrirlo

- Además no pretendo dejarlo solo, Sr. Potter – habla el Ministro – razón de mas para que tenga por lo menos una escolta por esta semana

- No quiero una escolta, Sr. Ministro..............solo quiero hallar a mis amigas vivas

- Yo tengo miedo

- ¿Miedo de que, Luna?

- Miedo de que haya cumplido su palabra................de que las haya matado finalmente.

- No, no es cierto...............no lo creo, Luna

- Tal vez lo que ella quiere, es que tú encuentres sus restos.

- Es lógico – habla el auror Méndez – haciendo un recuento: A la Srta. Weasley la secuestra de un tren lleno de pasajeros hace ya dos meses y medio, y a vuestra amiga la Srta. Granger la secuestró ahce casi dos días

- No digan que..

- Sres. Weasley, es mejor que se preparen............tengo el leve presentimiento de que su hija ya no este viva.

Arthur y Molly se abrazan con desesperación. Sus hermanos solo atinan a mirarse tristemente entre si, mientras observan a sus padres llorar amargamente

- Primero George y ahora esto........

- Cálmate, Fred

- Al menos mi hermano murió en Batalla...........pero mi hermana

- Cometió un error

- ¿Y si lo que dice el auror Méndez es cierto?

- No digas eso Ron

- Es verdad, Harry................ella fue una de las causantes de su desgracia..............ha pagado ya su deuda

Y baja la cabeza, tratando de no derramar ni una lágrima. Bill lo abraza mientras que Charlie y Percy atinan a mirar a otro lado para que no les vean sus rostros

- Pero ¿en donde buscamos?

- Y hemos perdido una hora.............nos quedan solo dos horas para hallar........que

- Y en

De pronto a Harry se le ocurre una idea

- Regresar

- ¿Donde?

- Sobre nuestros pasos...............muchachos: acuérdense donde se ocultaba Cho cuando le ocurrió lo sucedido

- Siempre se aislaba – dice Hannan – era difícil hallarla

- El antiguo despacho de Snape – habla Terry

- Que ahora es su despacho, Profesor Slughorn – menciona Seamus

- Podemos ir a Hogwarts y buscar alguna pista

- Es mejor dividirnos – habla el Ministro – los jóvenes y los profesores irían a Hogwarts. Los demás buscaremos en su antigua casa y si no es molestia, podrían hacer una lista de lugares que ustedes frecuentaban periódicamente. Así abarcaremos muchos lugares. Antes de las seis nos reuniremos en su mansión , Sr. Potter

- ¿Porque?

- Posiblemente ella dejo algo para usted, en caso de que se cumpliera el plazo..........alguna pista para hallarlas, si es que hay tiempo

Todos anotan varios sitios en la ciudad y en la escuela. En quince minutos se dispersan, sin imaginar lo que ocurriría cuando llegase el atardecer

ººººººººººººººººº

Nebraska, USA (un día antes):

Un par de cazadores muggles que acompañaban a un grupo de buceadores, avisaron a la policía del hallazgo de un cadáver congelado en las profundidades de un enorme lago. Toda la mañana y tarde de ese día, un grupo de rescatistas y buceadores profesionales trataron de intervenir, pero la temperatura y el clima dificultaban el rescate. El grupo hacia su declaración, manifestando que uno de ellos ingresó a bucear con la intención de filmar el lago para un proyecto y se topó con el cuerpo inerte en lo mas profundo del lago, saliendo despavorido. Enseñó la grabación a sus demás compañeros, que avisaron a las autoridades

Casi al anochecer, un grupo de aurores que reemplazó al equipo de rescate lograron sacar el cuerpo de una joven mujer que presentaba heridas en casi todo el cuerpo y que apenas tenia puesta ropa de verano. Algunos miembros del Ministerio de Magia Americano se preguntaban mentalmente quien era la victima...............pero uno de ellos, pidió permiso a las autoridades muggles para poder identificar a la difunta. En la morgue, ingresó con uno de los aurores y un fotógrafo para tomar fotos de su rostro casi deformado, mientras que uno de los policías tomaba las huellas dactilares de sus manos.

El cuerpo tenía una posición extraña, como si hubiese sido puesta allí a propósito. Lo único que la identificada era su cabello: enorme, rizados y de color castaño. Se observaba un extraño rictus de terror puro en el rostro.

A la medianoche se logró su identificación. Las autoridades y la comunidad mágica americana recibieron la noticia de que el cadáver hallado en las profundidades del lago, era de una de las procesadas en el Juicio más comentado: la joven inglesa Hermione Granger

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Biblioteca Mágica – Pequeño Hangleton (la tarde del día 31):

A las cuatro de la tarde se produce un incendio originado por el descuido de una madre que deja a su hijo con una varita y este – sin querer – lanza un hechizo de fuego sobre un estante lleno de libros.

El incendio consume gran parte de un ala destinado a libros de magia, que se destruye y finalmente desaparece entre el fuego. Pero el incendio ha liberado un extraño portón enclavado en el suelo. Avisados por los propietarios, un grupo de aurores y miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tratan de abrir la cerradura pero no pueden, con ese fin, deciden llamar al Ministro en persona

Ninguno de ellos se imagina lo que han hallado.............

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mansión Black – Londres (comienzo del atardecer):

Harry y sus amigos regresaron muy cansados y confusos. No han tenido éxito en hallar alguna pista. Los demás aparecen por medio de la chimenea de la sala y miran el reloj que señala las 5: 20 de la tarde

- ¿Hubo algo?

- Ni una Harry

- Es imposible hallarlas

- ¿Y donde esta el Sr. Ministro?

- Lo llamaron urgentemente..............hubo un incendio en la Biblioteca

- ¿Y ahora?

- No se

_- ¡__Harry Potter!_

- ¿Que?

- ¿Que sucede?

_- ¡¡__Harry Potter!!_

- ¿Quien es?

_- Te he estado esperando....._

- ¿Y esa voz? ¿La escuchan?

- ¿De donde viene? – pregunta Lee

_- Es hora de que te enteres el destino de las traidoras...._

- ¿Donde están?

_- Ven a mí.........._

Aparece un agujero en forma del espejo que antes albergaba la imagen de su antigua novia..............dentro se observan remolinos y los demás muchachos se acercan a su compañero

Al instante son succionados, cayendo en los recuerdos de alguien...........a lo lejos, se oye una voz pidiendo misericordia junto a gritos de dolor. Parecía la sala de una antigua casa abandonada

- Conozco este lugar

- ¿Seguro Harry?

- En mis sueños.............no se

- A mi me da miedo - dice Padma

- Vamos arriba...con varitas en mano - todos hacen caso de Seamus

Suben a investigar pero no encuentran nada...........al llegar, observan que de un lugar brillante se escuchaba la voz, pero al acercarse Harry ve un espejo enorme de forma ovalada. Mira su reflejo y voltea a mirar a sus compañeros. No sabe que casa es.........le da la impresión de estar en la Mansión Black, pero sabia bien que no era ese lugar, sino otro

Pero ¿en donde estaba? Sus compañeros veían y revisaban la zona. De pronto, un ruido extraño llama poderosamente la atención de todos y oyen la siguiente voz de un extraño:

- Ya esta listo

- ¿Y las bases?

- Listo

- Podemos empezar

- Evacuen la zona...............es hora de derribar

¿Derribar? Eso si era nuevo...........al voltear, Padma ve que una sombra abandonaba la sala, dirigiéndose a otra salida: la puerta trasera y desaparecía.

- Harry

- ¿Si?

- Alguien salió de aquí..........vestía como mortifago

- ¿Quien?

- ¿Donde?

- Vi que salió de ese lugar – y señalaba la pared

- Harry: van a demoler esta casa – habla Seamus – debemos salir

- Son los recuerdos de Cho – dice el ojiverde – ella encerró a alguien aquí

- ¿A quien?

- Tal vez a Hermione

- No creo............es a tu hermana, Ron

- ¿¿Ginny??

- Derriben esto señores.............que no quede nada en pie - dice la extraña voz.

Al instante otros ruidos de maquinaria pesada y movimientos en las paredes mas el humo indicaban que aquel lugar estaba siendo derribado

- ¿Que no quede nada?

- Salgamos muchachos

- ¡¡No!!

- Harry, no podemos hacer nada

- Pero.........

Sus compañeros lo toman de la mano, pero todos son succionados cuando empieza la demolición de la enorme casa abandonada y la caída de las paredes. Llegan a la Sala justo cuando llegaba el Ministro con un grupo escolta

- Sr. Potter ¿A dónde había ido?

- Sr. Ministro, responda: ¿que lugares han derribado en menos de tres meses?

- Los muggles generalmente derriban mas cosas, según dicen, para mejorar..............construir algo mejor ¿Por qué?

- Ginny esta encerrada en un lugar recientemente construido

- ¿Que?

- Hemos visto los recuerdos de Chang – dice Susan – ella encerró en una casa abandonada a Ginny Weasley......ay no

- ¿Que sucede?

- Harry, creo saber en donde es

Todos la miran asustados

- ¡¡Dímelo!!

- Es............la biblioteca mágica

- ¿Que?

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Que era antes de convertirse en biblioteca? - pregunta Ernie

- Antes era una vieja mansión, perteneciente a una familia que fue asesinada hace ya más de cincuenta años. A inicios de este año la vendieron........hace tres meses o más, que la derribaron. Esta cerca de un cementerio

- ¿Cementerio?

- Oh no – al fin habla Ron - ese lugar era el que me contabas : lo soñabas muy seguido hasta me lo contaste varias veces

- ¿Sabes cual es?

- Si...........la vieja Mansión de los Ryddle

ººººººººººººººººººººº

La fiesta de inauguración de la biblioteca se suspende hasta nuevo aviso, pero el grupo liderado por el Ministro y los que han estado presentes en la Mansión Black se reúnen allí. Los aurores abren paso a todos. Harry se acerca al área siniestrada y no ve nada.......excepto una extraña formación en el suelo

- ¿Y esto?

- Es magia avanzada...........al parecer es una puerta dimensional. Hemos tratado de abrirlo, sin ningún resultado

- Y no sabemos como entrar – menciona una aurora bastante frustrada – intentamos de todo

- ¿Que dices tu, Arthur?

- Según los planos de la vieja mansión, no tenia sótano......hablamos con los propietarios y ellos indican que no han puesto nada en el subsuelo.........

- Dejen que lo intente

- ¿Seguro Harry?

- Tal vez.......a un lado

Saca su varita y se aleja de todos. Los aurores impiden que los curiosos se acerquen. Recordando todos los hechizos aprendidos en sus épocas estudiantiles, Harry lanza varios hechizos. Los profesores de Hogwarts miran con expectativa, listos para ayudar

Por media hora ningún hechizo da resultado. Frustrado y amargo, el Elegido no se rinde y vuelve a intentarlo. La puerta resiste casi todo, al parecer se niega a abrir y revelar su secreto. En ese momento un grupo se acerca a ellos

- Sr. Ministro

- ¿Si?

- Lo busca un grupo de representantes del Ministerio de Magia Americano

- No puedo atenderlos aquí.........llévalos al Ministerio y que esperen en mi despacho

- Dicen que es urgente............tienen noticias

- Ahora no

- Sr. Ministro – se acerca un hombre elegante y joven que tiene 38 años de edad – me llamo Bartolomé Troy y soy Jefe del Departamento de Identificación y Registros Mágicos del Ministerio. Tengo una penosa noticia para uno de ustedes...............¿donde puedo ubicar al Sr. Harry Potter?

Al oír su nombre, Harry interrumpe lo que hacia

- ¿Quien es usted?

- Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Potter.......... Bartolomé Troy, Jefe del Departamento de Identificación y Registros Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia Americano. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias

- No entiendo

El hombre lanza un suspiro.......mira fijamente a los ojos del muchacho, mientras que los demás se acercan formando un círculo. Todos parecen sospechar de algo malo

Sus presentimientos de noticias malas se confirman, al escuchar lo siguiente

- Ayer en el estado de Nebraska reportaron la aparición de un cuerpo, identificado como NN, sepultado en las profundidades de un lago congelado. Rescatar el cuerpo e identificarlo no ha sido fácil.........

- ¿Cuerpo? - dicen todos

- Sr. Potter, tengo el lamentable deber de informar que el cadáver hallado ayer, ha sido identificado. En vida se llamaba Hermione Granger

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

- Sus restos se encuentran en la morgue de Nebraska, en espera de ser recogidos en un plazo de tres días que vence pasado mañana. Será embalsamado y entregado al que lo reclame, para que le de cristiana sepultura. Lo siento muchísimo.

- Harry ¿estas bien? – pregunta George

- ¿Harry? – mira Neville a su amigo que estaba mas pálido que la nieve – creo que no esta bien, muchachos

- Salgamos de aquí

Todos hacen caso de Dean, que abandonan el lugar, llevando a Harry que se ha quedado congelado por la noticia

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

A un lado de la Biblioteca, una de las asistentes le da un vaso de agua a Harry, que esta pálido y tembloroso, sin parar de lamentarse por el destino de su mejor amiga, la que consideraba casi una hermana. Ron estaba muy callado, pero las facciones en su rostro decían todo. Sus compañeros guardaron silencio mientras confortaban a ambos muchachos y los adultos hablaban con el representante del Ministerio de Magia Americano

- ¿Es verdad, Sr. Troy?

- Si, Sr. Weasley.....los archivos del último juicio nos ayudaron con la identificación a partir de la medianoche, al no ubicarla en nuestros registros de la comunidad. Por los resultados médicos, lleva mas de 20 horas de fallecida

- ¿Quiere decir?

- Que murió al día siguiente de su secuestro.....santo cielos

- Me da mucha pena tener que dar tristes noticias. Mis compañeros me han comentado sobre la venganza de Madame Chang. Por lo redactado, ella tenía mas de una razón para vengarse...........una de ellos, es el no poder ubicar a su primer hijo, el cual le fue arrebatado a las pocas horas de nacer. Si hacen eso con una madre, es como provocarle la muerte misma

- Pues será mejor que protejan al Sr. Kennedy – dice Lee – Snape esta vivo

- ¿Como?

- Severus Snape esta vivo. Por lo que declaró Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort lo mando llamar para matarlo antes de la Gran Batalla.........nosotros vimos todo

- Imposible............si encontraron su cuerpo

- La pregunta es: ¿el cuerpo de quien fue hallado?.............o ¿quien es el que tomo su lugar? - habla Harry – lo que se me ocurre es que la victima tomó poción multijugos para reemplazarlo, sin imaginar que encontraría su muerte

- Snape tomo el lugar del otro..............entonces

- El sabe donde hallar a mi hijo.............y tratará de reunirse con su mujer.......

- ¿Y si....?

- ¿Que, Ron?

- ¿Y si Máximo y Snape son la misma persona?

Todos se le quedan mirando de forma rara...........a Harry esa posibilidad le es factible. Recuerda las palabras de su amiga

- Regresemos.........debo abrir esa puerta

- Pero como, Harry......tiene un potente hechizo

- ¿Que hora es?

- Las cinco y media

- Tu hermana esta allí...........debo sacarla........impedir que...

- Sr. Potter – habla Bartolomé – es mejor que no lo haga

- ¿Por que?

- Venga

Lo guía hasta donde esta el portón y ven que esta semiabierto

- Este portón permanecerá allí hasta que sea muy noche, o sea solo tiene menos de media hora

- Debo entrar

- Cuidado muchacho...........ignoramos que trampas le puso para impedir su ingreso. Tal vez lo que ella quiere es que usted vea en donde esta su otra amiga y se sellará de forma definitiva. Allá en América, este tipo de ingresos solo se utiliza en los cementerios

- ¿¿Cementerios?? – preguntan muchos muy confundidos

- Cada familia manda hacer este tipo de portones para sus mausoleos. Es mas seguro y evita que los muggles profanen sus tumbas. Solo los patriarcas pueden abrirlos, ya que ellos mismos tienen la contraseña

- No entres, Harry - dicen sus amigos

- Sr. Potter reconsidérelo

- No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados, Profesora McGonagall – habla el muchacho – ya murió Hermione, al menos debo saber que le pasó a Ginny.....y sacarla antes que se selle

- No, Harry – dice Arthur – déjalo así

- Ya sabemos en donde está – dice Bill – al menos tendremos ese consuelo de que no se la llevó lejos

- No...........entraré

A pesar de los ruegos de sus amigos y conocidos, Harry ingresa. Bartolomé y Ron deciden seguirlo.

Dentro parece un mausoleo donde solo hay cuatro tumbas. Una es de color blanco en donde se observan fechas, otra con la inscripción "A mi amado, que me espere en el otro lado" y dos de color plomo, una de las cuales esta intacta y sin usar

La otra tumba esta sellada y tiene encima de la loza la escultura de un ángel arrodillado, como rezando por el alma del cuerpo enterrado. Harry se acerca a esa tumba y ve que tiene un sello especial

- Aquí es

- Tenga cuidado, Sr. Potter

- Ginny ¿me oyes?

- Harry, salgamos de aquí......no me gusta este silencio

- Ayúdame Ron............tu hermana esta aquí

- ¿Allí?

- Juntemos y recitemos el hechizo de levitacion

Los tres magos señalan con sus varitas y con un hechizo de levitación tratan de abrirla, pero al mismo tiempo un extraño ruido se escucha dentro de la fosa. Para los demás, ese sonido no augura nada bueno

Dentro, una imagen observa los momentos que la lapida es retirada con gran dificultad.......para Bartolomé y Ron la escena es inimaginable

Igual para Harry: dentro de la sepultura estaba Ginny.........muerta. En el espejo, la imagen adolescente de Cho hablaba por última vez con odio en su voz:

- "Así como destruyeron mi vida y mi futuro: yo misma me encargué de que nunca mas soñaran con los suyos....."

- ¡¡¡GINNY!!

- "Y completaré mi venganza con tus restos dentro de este mausoleo. Hasta nunca Sr. Potter............jamás te perdonaré lo que me hiciste olvidar. Por vuestra culpa jamás encontré a nuestro hijo.........y mató a mi esposo. Sea mi venganza cumplida. ¡¡INFERI!!"

Las otras sepulturas se abrieron, saliendo cadáveres revividos bajo el hechizo mencionado, mientras que otra compuerta se abría, llenado el lugar de agua. Los atrapados luchaban para no ser atrapados, mientras que Harry logró elevar los restos de su amiga y sacarlos del lugar

- Maldición

- ¡¡¡Salgan ustedes de aquí!!!

- No, Sr. Potter..........abandonen ustedes este lugar

- Ron: vete

- No puedo dejarte aquí, amigo

- Ve y entrega los restos de tu hermana a tus padres.........Cho tenía razón: me quería a mi

- Tengo varias preguntas, pero este no es el lugar adecuado, salgamos

- Pero como........estamos a punto de ahogarnos

- Y con estos inferís

- Tengo una idea

Bartolomé se sumerge y debajo del agua logra revivir a tres estatuas, que se elevan y caminan hacia los inferís. El mago toma a los dos jóvenes y salen rápidamente, al ver que la entrada se cerraba al mismo tiempo

Justo a tiempo, porque el reloj de la biblioteca marcaba las 7:00 pm. Los tres completamente mojados ven que el portón se sellaba definitivamente. Solo aparecía un espejo en una pared, donde se revelaban las últimas imágenes:

"**Pasillos de Hogwarts – cerca a la Dirección**:

Un alumno de Gyffindor esta arrodillado cerca de su compañera, una bella muchacha de Ravenclaw que se encuentra inerte. Delante de ellos miran escépticos pero alertas Dumbledore y Snape. El primero tenia algo en sus manos: un recién nacido

- ¿Porque Harry?

- El no debe enterarse...........sino, los matará........y no quiero que suceda

- Pero hay otra manera de protegerlos, Sr. Potter. Lo que hizo es muy arriesgado

- Yo he perdido a mis padres.........no deseo pasar por esa misma experiencia. No lo soportaría

- Podría traer al bebe a Hogwarts. Nadie se enteraría.........estaría muy bien protegido

- Y si me atrapa, lo sabrá........por favor, cuídenlo hasta que termine todo

- ¿Pero que pretende hacer, Sr. Potter?

- No, Harry................no lo hagas

- Es lo único que puedo hacer............ dejo a nuestro hijo a su cuidado, Profesor Dumbledore.....no lo olvide

Y apuntándose con su varita, se lanza a sí mismo el hechizo desmemorizador. Dumbledore, al verlo caer, lo levanta mágicamente mientras que el Profesor de Pociones revisa el pulso de la alumna

- No puedo creer esto

- Y no puedo encargarme de un recién nacido

- ¿Que pretendes hacer ahora, Albus?

- Primero que atiendan a Harry y a la Srta. Chang. Para ambos es importante la seguridad de su hijo......pero ese bebe no puede venir aquí.

- Tu dijiste.........

- No dije nada, Severus.......lo mandaré lejos

- ¿Estas loco, Albus?

- Es por su propia seguridad.........estará mejor donde pienso llevarlo, con la consigna de que nunca sea adoptado. Así cuando la Profecía termine, ambos recuperen sus memorias y les lleve donde su hijo

- ¿Y si no sale tal y como supones?

- Tú lo harás, Severus............confío plenamente en ti. Trae a la Srta. Chang y nos vemos en la enfermería

La imagen cambia a otra, esta vez, dentro del despacho del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, meses después:

- ¡¡No puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto, Albus!!

- Lo siento, Severus

- Que quieres....¿que ese muchacho me siga teniendo odio? Lo lograste, te felicito.................¿donde está ese bebe?

- ¿Que pretendes?

- Mejor si se lo entrego al Señor Oscuro.....oh si: el estaría muy feliz de tener a Potter en sus manos

- Ni te atrevas, Severus

- Ya fue suficiente que te metieras en mi vida privada..................¡¡BASTA!!. Primero los Merodeadores, ahora tu......se acabó

- No creo que Lily aprobara esto

- No metas a Lily en tus líos ni planes...............¡¡ESTA MUERTA!!!....déjala descansar en paz

- Siento mucho que sufras ahora, Severus...........ignoraba que arrastraras ese enojo desde tu niñez – ve que el hombre le da la espalda – preferiría que me miraran de frente

- ¡¡No me da la gana!!

- Aun así, se que hago lo correcto

- Yo no pienso lo mismo.................déjame solo

- Pero....

- ¡¡Ahora!!

Al escuchar la siseante y amenazante voz de su profesor, a Dumbledore no le queda otra que retirarse, no sin antes decirle seriamente:

- Yo que tú, no me acercaría tanto a la Srta. Chang

Amargo, voltea y le dice con furia en su voz:

- Yo que tú: no haría semejante acto. Te acordarás de esto en el futuro, Albus..........y no pienses que te ayudaré, pues estaré posiblemente lejos de Londres o muerto.

Y le cierra la puerta en la cara

La imagen cambia a otra...........en el momento en que ambos (Profesor y alumna) hacen el siguiente Juramento

- Severus Snape: ¿prometes ubicar a mi hijo, no importa en donde se encuentre?

- Te lo prometo, Cho Chang.......tendrás noticias de tu hijo, y si me es posible, te lo devolveré sano y salvo

Aparece un lazo de fuego, que envuelve sus manos.

- ¿Prometes no dejarme sola, en especial si es que algo malo me sucede?

- Siempre estaré allí..........a tu lado

Un segundo lazo envuelve ambas manos. La imagen cambia a otra, esta vez en la Dirección, ya con Snape como Director de Hogwarts

- Srta. Chang: debido a lo sucedido, no me queda otra opción que tomarla como asistente. Quiero que trabaje a mi lado a partir de estos momentos. Cuando sea necesario la llamaré, no importa si está en clases o en otras actividades. ¿Entendido?

- Lo haré Pro......Sr. Director

- Bien........Señores, por favor: nos dejan solos......mi asistente y yo tenemos mucho trabajo

Todos los profesores y fantasmas se retiran. Al estar solos, Severus le entrega un libro y una pluma, indicándole que la siga. Salen ambos de la Dirección y van a otros corredores, hasta llegar a un cuarto secreto, llegando a una chimenea, donde saca un pequeño pensadero.

- Hace tiempo que debí mostrarte esto

- ¿Que es Sr. Director?

- Tus recuerdos

La joven lo mira confundida

- No entiendo

- Dumbledore decidió mantener esto lo más alejado de ustedes. Pero no seré yo quien juzgue. Potter le modificó la memoria para que olvidara.....por su seguridad

- ¿Olvidar que?

- Que ustedes eran más que novios.....que tiene un motivo poderoso que los une. Antes que nada, mi interés es que usted sepa todo y elija su futuro. Lamento no haberla ayudado en el maldito escándalo con Umbrigde

- Lo se.......esa maldita mujer

- Ahora esta en Azkaban

- Mil veces prefiero verla morir sin piedad y a mis pies

- ¿Tal como hizo con sus padres?

La muchacha se sorprende y mira aterrorizada

- No pretendo juzgarla. Ambos hicimos un Juramento.......hoy le entrego lo que le quitaron

- ¿A cambio de que?

- Aun corre peligro..........pero hay una solución

- ¿Matarlo?

- Muy astuta....deberías haber ingresado a Slytherin

- Lo que sea.............con tal de ser libre. No soporto su acoso

Se acerca y toma su mano

- Cásese conmigo.......y la protegeré

- ¿¿Que??

- No piense de esa manera, Chang........no es lo que su cerebro le informa. Escúcheme bien: si acepta mi petición, informaré esta noche a sus padres.........a sus supuestos padres, pues se bien lo que les hizo. Yo no hablaré y tampoco la forzaré a algo que usted no desee. Si acepta, mañana anunciaremos nuestro enlace. Tome

Le entrega un pergamino ya preparado

- ¿Y esto?

- Arreglé ese permiso.........es el que dieron sus padres para que vaya a Hosgmeade.......será el permiso para nuestra boda.

Abre el pensadero, cuyo contenido brilla en intensidad

- Y le entregaré todos estos recuerdos, que son suyos. No hay nadie que se interponga.....es mi regalo de bodas. Depende de usted, su respuesta"

Las imágenes desaparecen al mismo tiempo que el portón. Las campanas del reloj culminan y se transforma en el suelo de la habitación. Todos los presentes han escuchado y visto todo

- Ahora sabemos su verdadero motivo

- No todo..........¿donde esta mi hijo?

- Ella cree que no esta, pues no pudo hallarlo, Harry – dice Luna – eso más el dolor de perder todo trastornó a Cho. Creyó que tu eras el culpable al enterarse de la verdad

- Entonces el matrimonio de Snape con la Srta. Chang fue arreglado entre ellos

- Ya que los padres no vivían.........estaban muertos meses atrás

- ¿Porque hiciste esto Harry?

- Yo debí morir.......................inicie todo con borrarle sus recuerdos con la intención de protegerla de Voldemort. Al enterarse de la verdad, debió transformar todo lo que pensaba de mi

- ¿Y lo que le hizo Ginny?

- Aceleró el proceso............es mi culpa

- No se culpe, Sr. Potter – habla el Ministro – lo hizo para protegerla. En cierto modo cumplió su objetivo

- Pero a que precio..........hoy he perdido todo

Bartolomé se acerca

- No se eche la culpa, Sr. Potter. Olvídese sus rencores, deje que las personas que amó tanto descansen en paz o vivan su vida, lejos de todo........ya no se torture mas. Fue una victima como todos

- Perdí lo que mas ansiaba

- Lo sabemos

- Es mi culpa

- Calma Harry – dice Neville

- El tiempo cura todo – menciona Lavender

- No lo creo...

Mira con tristeza a los Weasley, que lloran junto al cadáver de su única hija. No sabe ahora el que decir. Mira al suelo y a la vez al cielo, donde la luna brilla intensamente. Los profesores de Hogwarts lo miraban entre dudosos, confusos y hasta escepticos. No sabian que decirle, pero tampoco se atrevian a hablar por temor a su reacción

Los aurores custodian al grupo hasta la Mansión Black, alejándolos de todos los curiosos y reporteros. A muchos, la verdad les cayó como un balde de agua bien fría

Pero a uno, el saber por completo la oculta verdad terminó por destruirlo moral, física y psicológicamente. En esos momentos Harry recordaba todo......nada se le escapaba. El hechizo desmemorizador parecia tener un contrahechizo voluntario: si la persona que le caia ese hechizo y olvidaba todo, su propia mente podía tener todos esos recuedos bloqueados y en un momento dado, resurgir y asi fue: empezó a recordar todo. Ni bien puso un pie en la Mansión Black, su dolor aumentó y lo unico que atinó es a gritar de puro dolor. Sus compañeros decidieron dejarlo solo y retirarse, menos Luna, Ron y Neville junto a Kreacher.

Solo escuchaban sus llantos, insultos, lamentos, algunos destrozos. Tanto era su dolor, que su poder mágico se descontroló. Solo una voz media gruesa y burlona, que salia del cuadro de la Sra Black, decia severamente:

- Se lo advertí......ella si debío de nacer en mi familia. Es una verdadera sangre pura.....

Continuará...................................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos: Al fin quedó revelado los verdaderos motivos de Cho para armar su venganza

Y la cumplio hasta el final

En el sgte capitulo....me imagino que ya saben cual es, asi que les dejo una semana para dejarme reviews. Hasta la próxima actualización


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola a todos: acabo de darme cuenta que he enumerado mal a partir del capitulo 15, asi que les menciono como es la verdadera enumeracion

15- Llegó la hora de la venganza - 1º parte

16- Llegó la hora de la venganza - 2º parte

17- Rastreando

18- Buscando la verdad

19- Un regalo especial - 1º parte

20- Un regalo especial - 2º parte

21- Cuenta regresiva...¿venganza cumplida?

A partir de aqui es la enumeracion ya corregida. He decidido poner este capitulo ya qu salgo de viaje x una semana y esta dividido en tres partes

Dejenme reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo 22: Epilogo – 1º parte**

Los Weasley enterraron a su hija junto a su hermano Fred. Asistieron todos los amigos y conocidos y se realizó el entierro en estricto privado. El Diario "El Profeta" publicó lo sucedido, aunque omitió muchas cosas, para no torturar al Elegido y de paso, advertir que este tipo de venganzas quedaría prohibido con un Decreto Ministerial. Los cuerpos de las victimas fueron entregadas a sus familiares para ser sepultadas, jamás hallaron los restos de Fugde.

El Mausoleo de la Orden del Fénix fue sellado para evitar otro robo y en Hogwarts se aumento la seguridad y protección.

ºººººººººººººººº

Tres días después en Washington DC:

En el Ministerio de Magia Americano, la Ministra da el caso por cerrado, al leer el Informe respectivo. Frente a ella se encuentra un hombre muy atractivo, que solo espera hablar

- ¿Y?

- Todo esta dicho, Sr. Kennedy

- ¿Seguro?

- Este fin de semana deberé anunciar lo acordado. Pero usted y su familia serán trasladados a otro estado y tomar una nueva identidad.........en este caso, hemos dado prioridad a que elijan ustedes su nuevo status

- Hemos elegido

- ¿Y cual será su nuevo apellido?

- Mi abogado aquí les informará

- Bien..........Sr. Stillker

El abogado se pone de pie y mira tanto a Máximo como a la Ministra

- La familia acordó cambiarse el apellido. A partir del momento que se anuncie lo acordado, pasaran a llamarse los Prince.

- ¿Prince?

- Si.......sus nombres están en esta carpeta. Cuatro nombres. Deben mudarse a otro estado, preferentemente donde nadie los conozca

- ¿Algo más?

- Se llevaran lo que por derecho les pertenece: bienes, dinero, hogar......todo

- Hecho..........me dará pena no verlo mas, Sr. Kennedy.

- Lo mismo digo..........pero a nombre de mi familia: muchísimas gracias. Mi mujer ha recuperado no solo su honor, sino tambien lo que mas ansiaba

- Al menos se hizo justicia.......quédese tranquilo y buena suerte

Ambos se dan un apretón de manos. De pronto, ve Máximo que tres lazos se desunen de su mano, símbolo de que el Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo tiempo atrás, al fin ha concluido.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana después del hallazgo de los cuerpos de Ginny y Hermione, la Comunidad Mágica (tanto Londinense como Americano) despiertan con la noticia del terrible accidente que costo la vida de toda la familia Kennedy.

A muchos les cuesta creer semejante noticia. En Hogsmeade, un grupo de amigos (Padma, Terry, Ernie, Seamus, Lee, Oliver, Luna, Neville, Justin, Parvatil, Lavender, Dennis y algunos Slytherins ) se reúnen en Cabeza de Puerco

- ¿Tú crees que de verdad murieron? – habla Ernie

- No lo se – dice Padma – es que no recuerdo nada

- Ni yo.........solo lo sucedido en la Biblioteca

- Pobres.......¿crees que debamos decírselo a Harry?

- No, Luna.........ayer me avisaron de que fue llevado a San Mungo. Está traumado con todo lo sucedido. Es mejor que no sepa nada

- Sería fatal si se entera que Cho y su familia murieron y de que forma.......enloquecería - dice Neville

- Yo me encargo – dice Seamus – avisaré al Ministro y el tomará cartas en el asunto. Ya fue suficiente.

- Es mejor dar por cerrado este capitulo

- ¿Y lo demás?

- Que piensen lo que quieran..........al fin terminó esta pesadilla

- Pobre Cho – dice Parvatil

- No solo consiguió vengarse........lo peor es que jamás recuperó a su primer hijo

- Y no pudo disfrutar de su venganza

- ¿Y donde creen que esté ese niño? - habla Lavender

- Actualmente debe tener unos seis a ocho años - dice Blasini

- Quien quería que lo haya adoptado, le otorgue a ese niño el cariño que nunca pudieron darle sus padres. Que tampoco se entere de su real origen

- Tal vez, en el futuro sepamos algo de él

- No lo creo.......¿pero se imaginan como sería el hijo de Harry y Cho?

- No lo se

- Especulemos

- Ni siquiera sabemos si esta vivo

Silencio en el grupo.........todos toman su cerveza de mantequilla

- Es mejor dejar que los muertos descansen en paz. A la salud de nuestras amigas

- Por Ginny

- Por Hermione

- Por los demás, aunque cometieron errores, tambien fueron nuestros compañeros

Y disfrutan de la cerveza..............afuera el clima va cambiando

ºººººººººººººººº

A Harry todo esto le causó una confusión mental, unido a una severa depresión y fue trasladado al Hospital San Mungo por sus amigos. Los doctores decidieron que llevara terapia para que supere semejante trauma psicológico que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo. Dos años después, salió completamente curado y terminó sus estudios, graduándose de Auror.

En una de sus visitas a Londres, conoce a una bella muchacha muggle de apenas 17 años, del cual se enamora. Logrando el permiso de los padres de la muchacha, se casa con ella y tiene un par de gemelos, a los que bautiza como James y Lily

Un año después, cuando cumple los 27 años, es ascendido a la Jefatura de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. A finales de ese año tiene otro hijo, al que decide llamar Severus

Logra que en el Ministerio perdonen a Severus Snape y lo reconozcan como uno de los Directores de Hogwarts. El mismo asiste a varias presentaciones, pero evita hablar con el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, que reconoce sus actos.

Pero observa que un cuadro, ubicado en la Dirección de la escuela no tiene imagen: los demás cuadros le dicen que, posiblemente haya pasado al otro lado, sin dejar un recuerdo de su paso por la vida.

ºººººººººººººººº

Ronald Weasley asistió al funeral de su amiga y novia Hermione Granger. Nunca pudo decirle que la amaba, debido primero a lo sucedido con los mortifagos y ahora con la venganza de Chang. Pero no la culpaba a ella, pues ya sabia la verdad de los hechos

Una vez, visitando su tumba, le lleva no solo un ramo de flores, sino una cajita, la que nunca pudo entregarle: era el anillo de compromiso que pensaba darle el día que ella desapareció, ya que el fue a acompañar a su amigo a la escuela. Siguió con sus estudios y se convirtió en empresario. Se alió con su hermano Fred, para manejar Sortilegios Weasley, el cual les dio una buena posición y ganancias. Contrajo matrimonio con una de sus compañeras (Lavender) y a su primera hija la bautizó con el nombre de su primer amor: Hermione

ººººººººººººº

Neville Longbottom se convirtió en profesor y reemplazó a la Profesora Spout en la enseñanza de Herbología. Cortejó y se casó con Luna Lovegood teniendo una respetable familia. A veces se preguntaba en silencio que hubiese pasado si los destinos de su amigo Harry y Cho no hubiesen sido cambiados

Luna también se hacia la misma pregunta. Terminó sus estudios de Botánica y se las arregló para no solo hacer sus investigaciones, tambien tener descendencia. Estaba muy feliz

De vez en cuando iba a visitar la tumba de Ginny. Unas veces para reclamarle y otras para consolarse. Pero nunca faltaban bellos ramos de rosas blancas

ºººººººººººººººººº

Draco asistió al funeral de Pansy Parkinson y quiso olvidarse de todo lo vivido. Sus padres decidieron mudarse de Londres y se trasladaron a Escocia. Allí conoció a una muchacha hija de magos y se casó con ella, teniendo a su unico hijo Scorpicus

De vez en cuando se reunía con sus compañeros de casa para conversar de varios temas.....recuerdos...........aventuras

Y brindaban a la salud de los fallecidos

ººººººººººººººººººº

El Ministro de Magia Londinense Kingsley Shacklebolt evitó con un decreto ministerial que se realicen venganzas de ese tipo. Aterrado, pero admirado a la vez de que una joven bruja haya logrado semejante proposito, con el unico fin de hallar lo que no pudo encontrar: a su primer hijo. A veces en su despacho, meditaba sobre la situacion y recordaba pasajes anterires, cuando aun los mortifagos resurgieron y casi acaban con todos.

Tiempo atras, Cho era una candidata segura para ser integrante de la Orden del Fénix, pero antes no se explicaba los motivos por el cual Albus Dumbledore jamas le permitio su ingreso. Ahora todo estaba claro: el motivo sería su romance con Harry.........al parecer al anciano Director se le escapó de las manos al enterarse de la verdad de los hechos, un hijo que cambiaba todo.

Después de lo sucedido, hablo con el cuadro de Albus y le pidio mas que una explicación....quría saber el motivo real. Nunca el cuadro dijo su verdad, pero lamentaba haber actuado asi. Al menos pensaba que si se hubiese podid evitar, hoy Harry Potter tendria no solo una familia........toma un expdiente y lee el informe médico del muchacho, a la vez lee lo que se publico en el Profeta.

Cierra ambos y se sirve un vaso de whisky de fuego......tomando lentamente, sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer: manda buscar por todo el mundo al hijo perdido de Harry sin ningun resultado. Tres años despues, se da por vencido y archiva de forma definitiva el caso.

Un dia va al cementerio y con su varita, pone un pequeño ramo de flores sobre cada victima de la venganza de Cho.......al menos con esose consuela de no poder ir alla a America y ponerle un ramo de flores en la tumba de la infortunada familia

Poco a poco se va olvidando el tema............el tiempo se encargaría de curar muchas heridas

Continuará.........................................


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 22: Epilogo – 2º parte**

Una semana después de lo ocurrido:

En San Juan Mungo, Harry deliraba reclamando a su hijo, mientras un medimago lo sedaba para que descansara.........fuera de la habitación, esperaban y escuchaban muy nerviosos Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Michael, las hermanas Patil y Dennis

Más atrás de ellos, como vigilantes se encontraban Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid y dos aurores

- Harry no esta bien.....

- ¿Cual es el pronóstico?

- No es bueno......según los medimagos se ha vuelto loco, no reconoce a nadie y clama por su hijo, al que no conoce

- Y como será ese niño si apenas lo tuvo unas horas...acuérdense que lo entrego a Dumbledore recién nacido, para que lo protegiera

- ¿Hay noticias?

- No he tenido ni una noticia de ese niño, si existe

- Ese niño esta vivo – se acerca Minerva – lo se, porque hable con el cuadro de Dumbledore..........el afirma su existencia.

- ¿Y como vamos a hallarlo?

- Solo Snape sabia su paradero

- No creo que este vivo......¿o si?

- Al parecer se salvo e ignoro como lo hizo, pero de ser cierta la información, debemos ubicarlo como sea. El es el único que puede darnos la pista correcta para que ese niño sea ubicado y entregado a su padre. Tal vez esa sea la única cura a su mal

Y mientras los mayores conversaban, uno de los asistentes del Ministerio se acercaba raudo, como buscando a alguien. Al fin lo ve y apresura el paso

- Sr. Ministro: me alegro de encontrarlo

- ¿Que sucede ahora?

- Será mejor que lo lea....

- ¿Leer?

Le da no solo una carpeta, sino un extraño periódico, traído de la Embajada Americana en Londres. Ellos serian los primeros en enterarse del trágico final de la familia Kennedy

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Al mismo tiempo, en San Francisco:

La familia Abott se enteraba de los hechos ocurridos aquella mañana......horas antes, en la medianoche, despedían en el aeropuerto a Máximo y a su familia. El hombre recordaba la última conversación con el Patriarca:

- "¿Estas seguro de viajar en estas condiciones, Máximo?

- No tengo tiempo que perder......además pienso aprovechar el viaje para llevar a mi familia a vacacionar. Hace tiempo que no estoy con ellos a solas

- No se.....veo mal tiempo

- Haremos una escala si el tiempo desmejora......cálmate Augusto. Solo deseo pedirte un gran favor

- El que gustes, muchacho

- ¿Podrías vigilar mi correspondencia y estar pendiente de mi casa? a pesar de tener hechizos, no me fio......ya fue suficiente con tanta visita indeseada y aunque reforcé la seguridad, aun siguen acercándose.......no puedo trabajar en esas condiciones

- Pero...

- Acuérdate que debo cerrar ese negocio que me tiene ahí congelado, no deseo postergarlo. El próximo mes realizaré una ceremonia por mi hermana..........y mis padres

- Ha pasado tiempo

- Mucho tiempo.............solo queremos paz, y vivir tranquilos nuestras vidas"

Y dándole no solo un apretón de manos, sino también un abrazo, el mago ve partir a la joven familia. Por última vez vería a Madame Chang que lo observaba y al pequeño Tobías que se despedía alegremente por la ventana del avión que partía, antes de llegar al cielo y perderse entre las nubes

No se imaginó que sería el último vuelo de la familia en pleno.

Pasado el mediodía, una llamada le comunicaba que un avión particular había chocado en........en el transcurso de la mañana y no había sobrevivientes. Aterrado, mando llamar a su mujer y juntos fueron por medio de la red hacia la ciudad donde fueron hallados los restos.

Fue suficiente ver los restos del avión y saber quienes iban de pasajeros........aquel hombre se quebró una vez mas, al ver que los rescatistas sacaban de entre los fierros y en bolsas de polietileno, los restos completamente carbonizados del piloto, de la aeromoza y de cinco pasajeros, de los cuales, eran la misma familia al que vio partir en el aeropuerto y un invitado de la familia Kennedy, que viajaba con ellos hacia el mismo destino.

- No puede ser..............es horrible. No se merecían esto

- Lo que te dije, mujer: esta familia siempre tuvo un trágico sino.....acuérdate de sus antecesores, que murieron de forma trágica

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ni siquiera el niño se ha salvado – trata de recomponerse – debemos de avisar. Preparar todo

- ¿Y sus bienes?

- No lo se, excepto que no han dejado herederos.....Solo queda darles sepultura y esperar la lectura de su testamento.....al menos hoy han conseguido lo que tanto ansiaban

- ¿Que era?

- Paz

Los Abott se abrazan desconsolados

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Londres, horas después:

Enterados de la noticia ocurrida en USA, se reúnen por ultima vez en la Mansión Black los implicados: Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Kingsley Shackllebolt, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Madame Promfrey, los Profesores Sinistra, Vector, Flitwich, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creavey, Padma y Parvatil Patil, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Fred y Angelina Weasley (ya casados), Oliver, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannan Abott, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Ernie Mac Millian, Zacharias Smith, Anthony Golstein, Justin Fin-Fletchey y Susan Bones

Todos ellos no solo leen las noticias.............la mayor parte de ellos lloran en silencio. Y deciden por única vez, guardar la verdad de lo ocurrido al Elegido. Piensan que, si se entera Harry del accidente, empeoraría su situación mental.

Aunque a muchos les cuesta hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable....

ººººººººººººººººº

En un tribunal – San Francisco:

Ha pasado un mes de la tragedia de los Kennedy y al fin un abogado abre un testamento sellado. Entre los asistentes se observa a Gary Stillkman, los Abotts, los miembros del Tribunal, la Ministra de Magia y la Juez Doherty.

El silencio gobierna aquel lugar y el hombre, vestido de una túnica negra con cintos rojizos, acomoda sus lentes y da lectura al documento:

"Yo, Máximo Kennedy, en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales, hago presente mi ultima voluntad, si es que ocurre alguna tragedia en mi vida.

Si mi familia y quien escribe no sobreviven, dispongo de lo siguiente para la comunidad, tanto muggle como mágica:

Parte de mi fortuna personal sería dividido en dos partes.....la primera parte será donado a instituciones, en las cuales mi familia ha aportado a lo largo de sus vidas para las investigaciones a encontrar a cura a tantos males.

La otra mitad será entregada al Ministerio de Magia, en la cual lo dividirá en cuatro partes

La primera mitad ira al orfanato de Sain German en Texas, para que puedan otorgar una buena educación a esos niños

La segunda mitad ira a las arcas de la comunidad mágica que serán usadas para su desarrollo

La tercera mitad irá al Instituto Mágico Salem para las becas de alumnos con aptitudes mágicas que no cuenten con familiares o bienes económicos que no pueden llevar sus estudios

Y la última mitad será dividida en dos partes: una mitad es el pago de honorarios y donativo a mi abogado, el Sr. Stillkman y la otra mitad es para la familia Abott

Por ultimo, mi Mansión quedará a manos del Sr. Augusto Abott, el único de mis amigos en quien confió y el cual agradezco su amistad sincera

Si alguno de mis descendientes sobrevive, dispongo que sea dado todo lo que tengo a su nombre y sea nombrado mi heredero universal".

Horas después, en la noche, la Ministra de Magia Americano inaugura una nueva sección en el Ministerio. En una de las paredes se ha colocado un lienzo enorme, donde se observa a una pareja y a un niño, aun dormidos.

Es el retrato mágico de la familia Kennedy, que indicará el inicio a la nueva sección de Expedientes, Archivos y Registros Mágicos Americanos......

Continuará........................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la Autora**: Al fin la proxima semana publicaré la ultima parte del epilogo, cerrando este fic.

Muchas gracias a los pcoos que leyeron esta historia y aunque hicieron diversas preguntas, estare contestandoles al final del epilogo

Por favor, he puesto un breve poll y espero que lo respondan pues se trata e un nuevo fic que reemplazara a este......la prgunta es facil

Sigan posteando sus reviews y hasta la ultima actualizacion de este fic


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24: Epílogo – 3º parte**

Han pasado cinco años de lo sucedido. Casi todos han olvidado el incidente, más para beneficio de Harry, al que no desean hacerle recordar ni a ella ni a su hijo desaparecido.

A pesar de la intensa búsqueda, el niño jamás fue hallado, sumiendo al ojiverde en una profunda depresión. Con el tiempo formaría su propia familia, aliviándole la pena, pero cuando se queda solo - ya sea en casa o en su oficina - saca un álbum de fotos y observa las imágenes

Mira a Hermione que le sonríe, y a Ginny cuando lo abrazaba en Hogwarts, sin imaginar ninguna el triste final que tendrían. Casi al final del álbum encuentra lo que buscaba: la foto de su primera novia

La chica que, al verla por primera vez en un partido de quidittch se enamoraría, con quien conocería el mas puro amor. Una y mil veces en toda su vida seguiría observando aquella fotografía, que le sonreía ingenuamente............una y mil veces se lamentaría el haber perdido todo aquello que antes no recordaba y lamentaría el no recuperar su antiguo pasado

Siempre miraría con ternura la imagen de la chica que despertó en él un amor especial....nunca olvidaría a Cho Chang

ººººººººººººººººº

Al otro lado del mundo, en el estado de Wyonin en USA, una familia se ha acomodado ya de forma lenta. Aparecieron primero la Mansión ya transformada y poco a poco sus integrantes. El terreno (que estaba en venta) fue comprado y con el transcurso de los meses se levantó una imponente mansión........poco tiempo después, llegaban los nuevos inquilinos

Los habitantes se preguntaron por varios meses quienes eran la nueva familia que se instalaba en tan hermoso lugar, hoy eran una parte más de la comunidad. Entre los muggles circulaba el rumor de que era un próspero hombre de ciencia, que después de muchos viajes se instalaba a formar un hogar, pero no venia solo: traía una mujer y dos pequeños niños. Y aunque eran medio ariscos al principio, la gente los acepto tal y como eran y tampoco hicieron preguntas...........total: era una nueva familia

Una mañana de esos cinco años, una guapa mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego, veía a sus hijos Tobías y Harold - de ocho y doce años respectivamente - jugar con un gnomo, un búho y un pequeño dragoncito

- Niños acérquense

- Estamos bien mamá

- ¿A que hora llega papá?

- Pronto hijos........ya va a ser la hora de la cena.....a asearse

- ¿Otra vez?

- Vamos Harold......no te quejes

- ¿Pero de que te quejas hermano?

- No me gusta esperar ni tampoco que me ordenen

- Nunca digas eso, Tobías – le responde un hombre mayor de cuarenticuatro años, cabello negro corto, pero atractivo – no es correcto. Un día sabrás el motivo

- ¿Porque padre? ¿Me ocultan algo?

- A su debido tiempo............vayan que esta oscureciendo

- Si, es verdad

El hombre tomaba de la mano a su esposa e ingresaban dentro. Horas después los cuatro se sentaban al comedor y dos de ellos retomaban sus verdaderas facciones

De día tenian otras personalidades para pasar desapercibidos, pero en la noche recuperaban su forma. Tal era el convenio pactado ya hace más de cinco años, de un mago ingles y el Ministerio de Magia Americano, para proteger sus verdaderas identidades.

Tobías y Harold era los mismos, solo que el primero era un guapo chiquillo de ojos negros profundos y rostro muy tierno, su hermano tenía el cabello negro despeinado con un par de hermosísimos ojos verdes intensos y piel clara. La pareja volvía a su verdadera identidad y miraban a sus hijos practicar magia en medio de la sala

- Te amo, Severus

- Y yo a ti, Cho..........hoy somos una verdadera familia

- ¿Tu crees que?

- El jamás sabrá que tu hijo esta aquí, vivo y en nuestro poder, Cho........es ahora nuestro hijo

- ¿Aunque no lleve tu sangre?

- Aunque no sea mío.......lo criamos juntos. Ambos hemos sufrido demasiado para permitir que otra vez nos separen. Se salvó de tu trampa, pero vivirá con esa culpa. La conciencia no lo dejará tranquilo por mucho tiempo

- Al menos mi venganza esta completa

- ¿Aunque te acusen de asesina? - le mira de reojo arqueando su mirada

- Ellos piensan que he muerto, amor..........nadie nos molestará

Ambos se besan en medio de la sala

ººººººººººººº

Horas después, Cho ve a sus hijos dormir y se va a su habitación. Toma una pluma y abre su libro diario, el cual ha estado escribiendo todos los sucesos ocurridos desde ya mucho tiempo atrás. Voltea la última página – que aun estaba en blanco - y escribe lo siguiente:

"_Hoy he redactado en este diario lo sucedido en mi vida desde los 15 años hasta hoy.......he sufrido mucho cuando Voldemort me quitó eternamente a Cedric, volví a vivir con Harry, al cual perdí porque él creía en el Director de la escuela y le confió el fruto de nuestro amor, sin imaginar que el mismo cambiaría todo nuestro futuro._

_Pero no imaginó que su más cercano colaborador me ayudaría. Ni se imaginó que, por verdadero amor, realizó conmigo un Juramento Inquebrantable. Me ayudo a recobrar mi dignidad, mi personalidad, mis recuerdos y una nueva oportunidad........he aprendido a ser lo que hoy en día soy. Y he cumplido con mi venganza:_

_Maté a Rita Skeeter por ser una maldita metiche y sacar al publico un asunto que se creía olvidado, tampoco debió meterse con mi hijo..............._

_Maté a Dolores Umbrigde por originar mi caída (yo jamás le perdone ni siquiera cuando suplicó clemencia en mi cara, ja.....)_

_Maté a todas las chicas que se burlaron de mi aquella mañana por el simple hecho de que no era nadie y estaba en desgracia ante todos. _

_Elimine a mis padres porque no soportaba su rechazo, sino también abusaron de mi, haciéndome caer en el mas bajo de todos, esa vez comprendí que yo nunca tendría que dejar vivos a los que muchos tildaban de personas honradas...............si supiesen la verdad, pero al fin que ellos jamás hablaran de ese asunto._

_Pero también me encargue de eliminar a varias personas que tuvieron trato directo o indirecto conmigo.........tal vez nunca los hallen, pues les será difícil el encontrarlos. _

_Lo que mas me reconforta es que solo mi esposo sabe mi verdadero secreto: __nadie jamás sospechó que la dulce muchacha que antes se dedicaba a los estudios y al quidittch se convirtió realmente seguidora del Señor Oscuro cuando me uní a mi esposo Severus y me llevó ante él, enseñándome muchas cosas; que en Hogwarts mantuve amores y procree un hijo con el Elegido, mucho antes de sufrir mi peor desgracia y que quise suicidarme, si no fuese por una ayuda inesperada..........jamás imagine que aquel profesor serio y severo, que muchos comentaban a sus espaldas que era déspota y cruel, se abríría conmigo y en realidad sentía algo por mi. _

_He conocido quienes fueron mis amigos, en especial en los malos momentos........y quienes ocultaron la gestación de mi segundo embarazo, al cual no tienen culpa de nada. Al menos en la Gran Batalla se defendieron tal y como el mismo Harry les enseñó tiempo atrás, en la Sala de Menesteres_

_Debo agradecer al mismo Harry el haberme enseñado muchos hechizos, de los cuales__, uno en especial, borró las memorias de Madame Pomfrey, del Profesor Flitwitch, de la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, de Luna Lovegood y del mismo Harry. _

_Al fin la que me odiaba y la que se atrevió a meterse con mi niño hoy ya son solo historias............no podía dejarlas con vida, porque sabían demasiado. Tampoco devolveré esta varita, pues ha logrado convertirme y a la vez crecer.........será legado a mis descendientes a partir de estos momentos, cambiándole su antigua historia_

_Lastima que no pude matar a mi antiguo amor, porque aun lo amo demasiado y es el padre de Harold........pero se que hoy vivirá con ese estigma, el no saber donde esta su hijo. Pero le deseo lo mejor: se que ha sufrido toda su vida, pero ahora, ya libre de esa maldita profecía, podrá vivir la vida que siempre buscó_

_Gracias Máximo Kennedy, por dar tu vida para realizar nuestros planes.........no merecías aquella indigna muerte, pero al menos date por vengado. Hoy esa amenaza ya no existe. _

_Ahora me siento una mujer nueva........y junto a mi familia hallaré la paz que nunca tuve...........espero no volver a ver a ninguno de aquellos chicos con que antes yo me reunía en Hogwarts. Les daré a mis hijos una nueva perspectiva, un nuevo futuro, aquí en América_

_Y disfrutaré del verdadero amor, aquel que estuvo cerca y al cual reconocí cuando estaba en mis peores momentos. Algo me dice que tendré que decirle a mi amado esposo que pronto tendremos otro bebe_

_No imagino la cara que pondrá...........__Al fin he desentrañado las redes del mismo destino......._

_Porque yo soy lo que soy.............mi nombre es Cho Chang de Snape, desde hoy y para siempre"._

Por la ventana, la noche cubría los cielos mientras que, las estrellas brillaban, como diciéndole que al fin había logrado alcanzar su sueño. Cierra las cortinas y se dirige a disfrutar de una nueva vida

Una vida que, por mucho tiempo, ansiaba tener.............

FIN


	26. Chapter 26

**AGRADECIMIENTO:**

Y llegó el final de esta historia. Gracias a los pocos que tuvieron la paciencia de leer este fic

Se que hay preguntas de el como se origino esta historia y la relatare brevemente: Su origen esta ligado al lanzamiento del ultimo libro de la Saga y no me gusto mucho el final, por eso empece a escribir, al principio desordenadamente

Pero un dia, cuando ya tenia dos capitulos listos, me di cuenta que no tenia un titulo.........ese dia estaba pasando por cable una pelicula de James Bond y de alli salio el titulo definitivo.

La historia esta basada en un hecho de la vida real, que ocurrio con una conocida amiga mia.......no pienso contar el como terminó realmente, pero si les puedo decir que gracias a esa persona, que lo perdio todo, me dio la idea principal, pero variando su desarrollo

Tomé dos personajes de la saga, de los cuales uno no habia sido explotado por la misma autora y el otro tenia tanto seguidores como detractores, por eso a ellos los puse como personajes principales. Claro que a Harry no lo iba a dejar de lado

Si se imaginan las ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza al momento de tipear.........pero se que valio la pena

A veces he tenido que volver a tipear todo, porque el capitulo concebido no me gustaba mucho.........

Al menos mi cerebro no explotó con tanta locura

Desde aqui quiero agradecer a:

- Phoebe Halliwell por sus comentarios en el mail ya que por un problema en su computadora no pudo postear en comentarios. Mil gracias

- Joaquin: gracias por el dato, pero yo como escritora he variado todo......me sirvio mucho tu aporte

- Miss Hanny Be: ya no volviste a visitarme, pero agradezco tu post

- Jade Potter: gracias por escribirme, en especial por seguir la historia...un beso

- Hatsuan: si verdad....no dejaste ni un post, pero aun asi agradezco tus palabras......de donde saque la historia, mas arriba esta la respuesta. un abrazo

- Alohopotter: mil gracias por seguir mis historias y en especial por alentarme a seguir adelante.......lo que mas lamento es que pocos hayan posteado, pero ¿sabes¿ valio la pena. Estare visitandote seguido

- La chica oscura: en vez de un consejo (que supongo has tratado de darme) resulto al reves......no solo una varita elige a su dueño......y ella no es una "marie sue" y el porque puse a Severus en semejante situacion, lo explique en los ultimos capitulos. Ambos tenian poderosos - y diversos - motivos y se jugaban el "todo por el todo", incluyendo sus propias vidas. Pero que una madre pierda a un hijo querido.......imaginate. Ya vi esos casos en persona y no es facil ayudarlas. El pasado de ambos, sera en definitiva lo que los lleva a rearmar su propio futuro. Espero tu visita en los sgtes fics.

- Montaneriana: gracias por tus palabras tanto de aliento como de agradecimiento, espero tu visita

- Sheikra: me alegro que te guste la historia, pero aun no has terminado de leer........pero lo que he hecho con algunos personajes es sacar lo que podria llamarlo con naturalidad "su lado oscuro": a Albus resalté la manipulacion no solo en la vida de uno, sino tambien en decisiones tanto propias como ajenas, el cual lo llevará a cometer mas de un error y finalmente lamentará; las leyes norteamericanas las puse porque, en parte me base en la historia del "Santo Oficio" que existio en España y sus colonias, claro esta, que con una variacion distinta a los demas. Ademas el hombre siempre pùede elegir el camino que crea correcto......o no.......y la venganza es un don pero a la vez una maldicion.......piensalo y hablaremos del tema mas adelante, si gustas......a no ser que lo veas en otro de mis fics.

- Elena 89: respondiendo a tu irónica pregunta: la "loca" al fin consiguio lo que quería.......pero a la vez marcó - de forma psicológica - y eternamente a su antiguo amor. Pero tanto ella como los que lo rodeaban, tenian "un obstáculo" que vencer.......felizmente que lo resolvieron recontra bien

Y para terminar, presento a los personajes de este fic:

- **Cho Chang**: protagonista de la historia. Al principio defenderá a Harry y evitara que sea atrapado por la Patrulla Inquisitorial, pero Umbrigde la hundirá, originando que todo el alumnado se vuelva en su contra; en su casa en las vacaciones va escribiendo en un diario lo que le sucedio en la escuela, no solo la verguenza publica de Dolores Umbrigde, sino tambien una feroz humillacion de varias chicas de Hogwarts. Pero mas adleante, y con la ayuda inesperada de un profesor, logrará no solo salvarse de la muerte............tratará de reconstruir su insignificante vida. Pero los sucesos transformaran su personalidad, originando la busqueda de una venganza personal, originado por su propio pasado, que le fue borrado involuntariamente

- **Severus Snape**: Director de Hogwarts. Al averiguar quien era la sgte victima de Cann, propondra a la alumna una solucion inesperada. No solo logra el cometido, sino que crea un vinculo especial con ella. Mas adelante le revelara su pasado, borrado de su mente, primero con fines protectores por otra persona, pero desatará - sin querer - la venganza en la joven muchacha. A las finales se sacrificara para salvarla, pero-----

- **Tobías Snape**: Hijo de Cho y Severus. Nació en Hogwarts y será criado en USA pero poco a poco revelara su poder mágico, primero a sus padres y luego ante un testigo involuntario. Tiene un gran talento para las pociones

- **Harry Potter**: El llamado "Elegido". Muy tarde se entera de las humillaciones que recibio su antigua enamorada, pero a la vez olvida su pasado. Un pasado, que al enterarse le transforma todo. Tratara de buscar redencion, pero......las cosas no le saldran tan facil. Será testigo de muchas cosas, incluyendo.....

- **Los amigos de Harry:** Dennis, Hannan, las hermanas Patill, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Lee, Justin, Oliver

- **Profesores McGonagall y Flitwich**: ambos Jefes de casas Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Sabian parte del secreto del embarazo de Cho Chang

- **Madame Pomfrey**: enfermera de Hogwarts. Sera ella la que sabe mas de un secreto entre Harry y Cho

- **Los Weasley**: Molly y Arthur con sus hijos Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Charlie y Ginny. Cada uno de ellos participa no solo de la busqueda, sino tambien de lo que viene, pero la ultima de ellas - Ginny - tendra un tragico final, cuyo origen se vera despues, en un pensadero

- **Hermione Granger**: la mejor amiga tanto de Ron como de Harry. Al principio, descubrira parte de la verdad, pero a la vez se revela que ha tenido una leve participacion en otros asuntos. Al tratar de acercarse al hijo de Cho, será arrestada y por poco se salva de ir a prisión, siendo expulsada del país americano, pero estará marcada hasta el final

- **Dolores Umbrigde**: Secretaria de Cornelius Fudge e Inquisitora de Hogwarts. Será por su mano que se origine la tragedia de Cho. Despues de su salida sera encarcelada en Azkaban, donde terminaran sus dias, años despues, de la mano de su victima

- **Los Malfoy**: Lucius Narcissa y Draco.......ellos sufriran un ataque bastante inesperado, pero colaboraran en lo que sea para evitar mas matanzas

- **Máximo Kennedy**: muggle estadounidense, que conoce la existencia de la comunidad magica en el mundo. Un atractivo millonario del Jet Set Internacional y dueño de la mayor fortuna existente. Primero acogera a Cho y a su hijo, y despues se casara con ella........pero taabien oculta algo de su pasado, que será revelado por otra persona en el futuro

- **Amellie Kennedy**: hermana menor de Máximo, de la Casa Sytherin, que estudiaba en Hogwarts. Al momento de la Gran Batalla, decidio regresar y defender su escuela, cayendo muerta.

- **Albus Dumbledore**: Antiguo Director de Hogwarts. Tras su muerte se van revelando diversos relatos y confesiones, pero el resto lo oculto en un pensadero especial..........pero el ocultar la verdad traera amargos recuerdos a muchas personas

- **Myrtle:** fantasma de un antigua estudiante que vive en los baños, su confesion sobre lo ocurrido en esa zona harán que se conozca aspectosa insospechados de la vida de Cho

- **Los Abotts**: Augusto y Carolina, junto a Hannan - su sobrina - acogeran a los jovenes y les ayudaran, pero a la vez les advertiran, no solo las costumbres, sino tambien lo que deben y no deben de hacer.

- **Gary Skilltman**: abogado, ayudará a Hermione en el juicio y despues a los Kennedy. El es el unico que sabe toda la verdad de la poderosa familia Kennedy y sabra ocultar la informacion

- **Madame Phoebe Doherty**: Jueza Pre Ministerial del Gran Tribunal, será la que realice el juicio a Hermione. Es a la vez la Ministra de Magia Americano. Ella le darña una pista importante a Harry

- **Phoebe Doherty:** reportera del diario La Libertad en America

- **Harold:** Hijo único de Harry Potter y Cho Chang, concebido y nacido en Hogwarts. Será separado de su madre recien nacido por la mano de su propio padre, con el fin de que tenga proteccion ante el Innombrable. Vivirá 7 años en un orfanato muggle y será rescatado por su padre adoptivo, que cumplirá un juramento con la madre. Su existencia se conocerá casi al final

Hay otros personajes que apenas intervienen, asi que mejor se enteran leyendo los capitulos del fic

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por ultimo, les invito a todos a visitar mis otros fic:

Regresiones en el Tiempo

Destinos cambiados

Just for you

Encuentro con lo desconocido

A todos: GRACIAS

FIN


End file.
